Family of origin Family of choice
by TheKnittingLady
Summary: Why does William Reid think Spencer is a freak? Why doesn't Diana respond to medication? And why does the DNA database hate him? One remarkable event answers all of these questions and brings up so many more for Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves. William Shakespeare  
Read more at: quotes/william_shakespeare_101458?src=t_stars

It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves. William Shakespeare  
Read more at: quotes/william_shakespeare_101458?src=t_stars

 _It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves_

 _\- William Shakespeare_

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

A whimpering groan echoed across the BAU bullpen.

"That does not sound good." Luke said.

"What is it?" JJ asked

"CODIS audit." Spencer replied. Not again. Why him?

"Again?"

"Emily." Spencer whimpered to the woman walking by. "I need help."

"I know the perfect girl and exactly where to take her to dinner." Emily replied, to the amusement of the rest of the team. "What's going on?" She asked as she continued to head to the coffee pot.

"CODIS audit."

"What?"

Spencer signed and followed her, because coffee. JJ followed because coffee. Luke followed because curiosity. "Every time someone new comes in to take over the CODIS program they audit all the exemplars to make sure they're accurate. And every single time mine comes back as improperly collected. Every. Single. Time." And they always acted like it was his fault somehow.

"Well, we have wondered about your DNA there Reid." Emily said. "So what did Hotch do?"

"Let them re-take it twice then on the third time insist on having a supervisor there to make certain it was done accurately. When it still came back improper he made them do an override."

"Well, go start the process. When the time comes I'll be all boss lady at them."

"Thank you." For all the joking there was something comforting about having her there.

"Wait." Luke said. "They re-do it and it still comes back wrong?"

Spencer sighed. "Their computer hates me."

"That's weird though."

"It's been like that since he joined the Bureau." JJ said.

"Maybe it was a glitch that day."

"No, they did us at the same time. Mine's always been fine."

"Weird."

"If anyone asks I'm down in the lab." Spencer said once his mug was refilled. Might as well get it over with.

Elevator then, and downstairs. But a couple of floors down a familiar face got on the elevator. "Hey Dorian."

Dorian Loker smiled when she saw him, a smile that did not reach her eyes. She stepped in to join him as the other agent in the car got off. "I was just coming to find you."

"Oh?" That was interesting. They'd gone out a couple of times after that Russian Mob case, but they never really hit it off that well and decided to just be friends. "What's up?"

"So things have been really weird in my department lately as I'm sure you can guess."

"Really?"

"Yeah, everything that's been on the news…"

"I don't follow the news. Or the office gossip."

"Really?" Dorian asked. Spencer nodded. "Oh. Well, um, anyway, I have some recordings and I need someone else to check the translation. Someone I can trust."

"And you can't trust anyone on your team?"

"I don't know." Her gentle smile shifted, revealing concern and perhaps even fear underneath. "I don't think so."

Okay, maybe they hadn't hit it off for a relationship. But Dorian was a fellow Agent and a friend. "Of course I'll help."

Her relief was palpable. "Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

.

* * *

Notes: Yes, I'm starting a new one. I'll explain why in the notes for the next chapter.

Set for CM between s12e12 and s12e13, roughly. Before s12e13 anyway and cannon to that point, more or less. I added Matt Simmons to the team because I wanted someone else around to make wise cracks.

No actual cannon notes for The Powers of Matthew Star, and no cannon characters but loosely set in that universe.

In no way connected to the last stories I wrote set in that universe.

This will be rated teen/mature, nothing too graphic in the way of violence of sexuality. Both will be mentioned but neither will be outright shown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

 **Capitol Plaza Apartments**  
 **Apartment #25**  
 **Washington DC**

"So, what were you up to this morning?" Diana asked.

Spencer smiled at his mother. He still wasn't certain having her in his apartment was the best idea but at least he had more times like this, times when. She was lucid enough to talk, to play a game of Scrabble, to just be his mom. "Getting a suit. It always take a while."

"Why?"

"I have to special order them and have them tailored. A twenty-eight inches waist and thirty-four inch inseam is kind of uncommon. My arms are too long, my shoulders too narrow, ribs too wide." He had to have nearly everything tailored really. Nothing ever fit right off the rack.

She looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Spencer looked up from the board to see her staring at her wedding ring. It was an unusual ring, he'd never seen one like it anywhere else. Engraved with a geometric design it looked like silver or platinum but when it caught the light it had a berry purple shimmer. Now Diana seemed captivated by that shimmer. Again. "Mom?"

"A oarl sa' sa'mmiy." Diana said. "A llash llo llomo ha'rlo. A llash a a'aurc fao ooasaom ra'm iya'au." She started to cry. "A rlass ha'rlo. oac iya'au llarr orrom soo a."

Spencer signed. She manifested like this, speaking in nonsense. She'd always done this though, and always ended up crying. "Come on Mom." He got up to help her get to her feet. "Why don't you go lie down."

She cried herself to sleep.

Spencer stood in the doorway and stared.

He had to do something.

* * *

 **Compass Rose Resturant**  
 **Washington DC**

"So did you have a chance to talk to him?" Emily asked.

It was Sunday. The ladies of the BAU were brunching and discussing anything but work. Well, work-work, gossip was always fair.

"Yes, but not about that." JJ said as she settled Michael into his high chair.

"Who is he?" Tar asked. "And why do you sound pissed."

"Spence. And because I stopped him from doing something stupid."

"Do I want to know what now?" Penelope asked.

JJ considered this. "Well, he didn't actually do anything…."

"Then I don't have to put on my boss hat." Emily said.

"Okay, so he had his Mom in that drug trial in Houston? The one that got called early, they said it was lack of funding…"

"Yeah."

"Well Spence insists they were helping, so he brought a supply back from the doctor. Anyway, he's running low so he was going to head down to Houston on a quick turn-around to get more. Only she called and said she wasn't going to be at her clinic in Houston, can he meet her at her hotel room in Matamoros, Mexico."

"Oh Jesus Christ." Emily said.

"So this is bad?" Penelope asked.

"Hmmm, an FBI agent picking up drugs from a shady doctor in a hotel room in Cartel territory and taking them back over the border?" Tara said. "Yeah. Bad"

"And not filing the border crossing paperwork." JJ replied. "That's a really good way to lose your badge. At a minimum."

"Tell me you didn't leave him alone." Emily said.

"Nope. Will and Henry took him out to the Air and Space center at the airport. He's been under so much stress with Diana at home. Her doctors here and her caregiver team have been heavily pushing for residential care. A slot opened up this week at a really good one, I think he was just hoping with these new meds she'd suddenly be good enough to show that she didn't need it." She sighed. "He made the arrangements in front of us. As hard as it was you could see the load coming off."

"We'll need to be gentle with him for a few weeks." Tara said.

"Yeah, but we will though." Penelope replied.

"So what were you supposed to talk to him about?" Tara asked.

JJ slowly turned red in the cheeks. "Okay, so you remember that case we had a couple of weeks ago in Oregon, where we had to share rooms?"

"Yeah."

"Did I miss something?" Penelope asked.

"They only had four rooms available." JJ said. "We were going to give Emily one so she could spread out her paperwork, Tara and I were going to share a room and then the four guys were going to split two between them. Except none of the guys were willing to share with Spence. They wouldn't say why they just wouldn't. So I said I would and we could give Dave his own room."

Penelope's eyes widened. "JJ!"

"What? It's like sharing a room with your brother."

"Yeah, but she slept on a cot in our room the next two nights." Tara said. "And I have yet to find out why."

"He's not…right." JJ said. "He's not…" She sighed deeply. "He slept four hours, at most, and spent the rest of the time in the bathroom. I don't know what he eats but…he needs medical intervention or something. I mean, it was…bad."

Penelope went from shocked to serious. "He knows." She admitted quietly. "We've talked."

"So this is a thing?" Tara asked.

"Do I need to put the boss hat on?" Emily asked.

"It's not getting in the way of work." Penelope replied. "But he's been working with a doctor about it."

"I thought he couldn't eat dairy."

"He tried cutting dairy. It didn't help. He tried gluten, he tried grains, he tried soy and high fructose corn syrup and everything processed. He tried vegetarian and vegan. He's taken probiotic and prebiotics and every supplement you could think of. He's tried a half-dozen meds and he even went off coffee for two weeks. Nothing has helped. He has the worst digestion you can imagine."

"Nothing?" Tara asked.

"He did a very low fiber for two weeks and said he felt better than ever, and he tried cutting sugar for three days and couldn't get out of bed. Otherwise nothing changed anything."

"Why didn't he stick with the low-fiber?" JJ asked.

"It's crazy unhealthy long-term." Penelope replied.

"Ugh."

"Anyway, he's really sensitive about it. Apparently it's been a problem since college. Really embarrassing in the dorm."

"I can imagine." Emily said. "Keep me in the loop?"

"Sure."

"Does he have any other health problems?" Tara asked.

"Migraines." JJ replied.

"I thought Maeve helped him with those." Emily said. "I thought I heard that."

"Helped. They didn't go away."

Emily looked like she was going to say something but her phone went off. She looked at the screen and went pale.

Then JJ's phone went off. She looked and her eyes went wide.

"Work?" Tara asked.

Then another phone in the restaurant went off.

And another

And another.

* * *

.

* * *

So, where have I been? Well, since I last posted I had oral surgery, my wife had surgery surgery, the holidays hit, and I had a flare up of a reoccurring issue. Both my wife and I are doing fine now but it was a rough couple of months.

And then I got involved with a scrip writing program at the local university. The kind that leads to things being actually performed and/or sold. I don't know if anything is going to come of it, I won't know until later in the summer, but if it does I will share. It turned out to be a lot more intensive than I thought it would be and it ended up taking over my life for a while.

This story came out of the research and notes I collected for that. So right now it's this if its anything.

I'll finish my last one eventually. Swear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

Everyone even tangentially related to government function was called in to the office, into every office. Once there they sat around drinking progressively worse coffee and started at the big monitor in the conference room. "Did you tell them we can't do a profile yet?" Dave asked.

"I did." Emily replied.

"What did they say?"

"Try anyway."

But there was no profiling going on. There was just starting. Staring at the small armada of ships that had been spotted entering the system and were now headed in the direction of Earth.

"I thought we had contingency plans for this sort of thing." Tara said.

"Well, no plan survives first contact with the enemy." Matt replied.

"Yeah." Luke agreed. "I bet the Pentagon is collectively shitting itself at the moment."

"Especially when you consider that most off-planet traffic right now is contracted through the Russian space agency." Spencer pointed out.

"Most?" Dave asked.

"Space X." Spencer replied.

"Oh." Penelope said. "I wonder if they would help."

"I think the correct term for that is nationalized." JJ replied.

"So, do we have any kind of profile?" Emily asked.

"We might be able to come up with a movie list." Luke replied.

Emily sighed. "Great."

They went back to watching the space ships again.

* * *

 **Capitol Plaza Apartments**  
 **Apartment #25**  
 **Washington DC**

"So I want to say something, but I don't want it to sound like I'm volunteering." Penelope said.

She had driven Spencer home, when it became obvious that the ships weren't moving that fast. Driven him home and admitted that she was scared of staying alone and his place was bigger. So they went back to her place first where she packed a couple of bags and Sergio and went to sleep on his big, comfortable sofa for a few nights.

Now they were both comfortable decked out in cozy pajamas and robes and having a cup of sleepytime tea. "Okay". Spencer replied as he stretched out his mismatched socks to the fire. It was a gas insert, but it got the job done. At least Sergio was happy in front of it.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Maeve."

"Um, thank you. But how is that volunteering?"

"She was your first serious girlfriend, right? I mean, I know you couldn't do anything with Lila or Austen because those were open cases and you and Dorian didn't really hit it off but it seems like you and Maeve did."

"Yeah, we did." She had been special, so very special. "I still don't understand the volunteering part though."

"Well, the aliens are coming, and we all might die in the next few days…."

The proverbial penny dropped. "Ohhh." Right. The whole dying a virgin trope.

"That's just sad is all. Not volunteering, you're like one of my brothers."

"I can say the same. Sister anyway."

"Awww. But, you know, if there was a chance I'm sure Emily would understand if you wanted to take a day or two."

To go have some wild, end of the world tryst. "Yeahhh, unfortunately there isn't. And I'm actually okay with that. It just never felt right somehow." He didn't know if it just was never the right person or if sex alone felt unappealing. That might be the case.

"Never? I am hearing this right, you didn't date anyone in college?"

"Not any girls."

"Oh, damnit." Penelope sipped her tea and another penny fell in the slot. "Wait, what about not girls?"

Might as well dump the whole coin jar. "It never went that far."

"But you did date boys!"

"A…couple."

"Spency!" She bopped him gently on the leg with a pillow. "Mu junior G-man is bi and never told me?"

"To be fair when I joined up the Bureau was not exactly LGBT friendly."

"True, it has come a long way in the past ten years. But you should have said something at some point!'

"What difference would it have made?"

"I would have had a whole new list of people to set you up with, that's what!"

"Great." But really, so bad? "I don't know that I want everyone to know though. I don't know how they'll take it."

"Oh ph-lease. You know how JJ and Will felt about his former partner Charlie? They won't care. Hell, she'll help me come up with a list. And Dave's nephew has a husband now, you know how excited he was about the wedding. And, okay, just between you and I and the fireplace?" Spencer nodded. Penelope went on. "Our boss lady had a girlfriend in London."

"Seriously?" Emily?

"Yeah. I can't imagine Tara not being understanding and if Luke and Matt have issues I'll turn their tablets to bricks. We love you, no matter what."

Spencer smiled into his tea cup, even as his ears turned red. "Thank you. That…that actually means a lot. I guess it really doesn't matter how someone looks to me. What matters is their heart."

"Awww. So now I have to come up with a list." Penelope reached into her knitting back for a notebook and a gaily feathered pencil.

"You mean in case the world doesn't end?"

She considered this for a moment. "I am taking your coming out as a good omen."

If nothing else he got her to smile again. "Works for me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

Every government in the world had the same purpose those first few days. Containment. Don't let the general public know. The few academics who happened to be looking the right way were quickly locked down with the threat of national security and what happened when you broke it.

More were locked down once the armada settled into orbit around Mars.

But when one ship broke off, a ship ten times the size of an aircraft carrier, and slowly settled into orbit around Earth, it was impossible to hide anymore.

Thankfully most of the world did not panic. Sure, there were marches. Demonstrations. But they were all out to welcome the aliens. People were more hopeful than afraid. As people said in interview after interview, the Earth had problems, global warming, peak oil, superbugs, the list went on and no one was fixing them. Maybe their new alien overlords would.

As days turned into a week, then two, even the news cycle moved on.

* * *

The business of the FBI continued. Spencer opened an e-mail and let out an audible grown.

"What now?" JJ asked.

Matt leaned over Spencer's shoulder to look. "CODIS kicked him out again,"

"Just go get it done." JJ said,

Spencer dragged himself off his desk to go get swabbed. Again.

* * *

Two weeks after they entered orbit the aliens finally did something.

The something turned out to be a cylinder. A cylinder with a gently pointed nose.

Launched from the big ship in orbit it entered the atmosphere in the same manner they had expected from every crashing satellite and meteor, a giant burst of light and a sonic boom. It entered close enough to the US for their planet to be the ones following it as it came through and came close enough for them to fly with it.

And everyone else in the world watched over a live feed from their cameras. No one could hide it any longer.

As the world watched a skin over the cylinder fell off. Small wings and a tail poked out. It fired up a small engine and started flying.

The planes alongside tried to communicate with it, or push it off course, but to no avail. They quickly came to the conclusion that it was some kind of drone, remote operated or following a pre-programmed flight plan.

What terrified everyone was that the flight plan aimed it at New York City.

As the world watched the sky over New York cleared of traffic long enough for the small object and it's escort to swoop down over the harbor. It banked right at the Statue of Liberty, flew over the Brooklyn Bridge, and up the East River. It hooked a sharp u-turn over the Queensborough Bridge, too tight for the escorts to follow, and flew low up First Avenue.

And then it upended itself and landed right in front of the front door of the United Nations. It used it's engines to hover briefly, folded in it's wings and tail, and sat neatly on it's rump. A cylinder about four feet tall, maybe two feet across.

The entire world held it's breath. Until they couldn't hold it any more.

It just sat there.

* * *

New York City was, of course, not fond of something that for all they knew could be a large explosive sitting right there on the edge of Manhattan. But even they agreed that they didn't have the manpower to handle something this strange. Still nothing was going to happen until they evacuated at least a block or two around it, which, being that this was New York, was going to take a few days.

In the meantime the entire world watched what they were now calling the Alien Egg.

* * *

 **Sunrise House**  
 **Silver Spring, MD**

Well, almost the entire world. Spencer Reid was going to visit his mother. "She's been absolutely frantic." The nurses said as he entered the ward. "We tried sedating her but she started right back up again when the meds wore off. She keeps asking for you, over and over, anytime anyone goes near her. Hopefully seeing you will calm her down."

"Hopefully." Spencer said. He peeked into her room and found her staring out the window, looking up at the sky. "Has she been doing that?" He murmured to the nurse.

"Constantly." She replied. "We haven't been able to get her away to eat."

"Great." His mother was well known for her unfortunate eating habits. Half the time she threw food at the staff. But when he took her to Paris they did nothing but eat, and they both gained weight they needed. Maybe she just liked French food? He stepped into her room. "Mom?"

Diana jumped a little and turned, a look of pale fear on her face. "Spencer!" She ran over and threw her arms around him. "You're alive! You're still here!"

"Yeah Mom. I'm okay. Mom…"

She stopped him right there. "You have to leave!"

"Um, I just got here."

"No, not here. The city. You need to run."

"Mom…"

"Don't worry about me. I'm too old to matter anymore. You need to go."

"Mom…."

"You need to get out of the city. Out of every city. Get as far away from other people as you can."

"Mom…"

"Don't argue with me Spencer! You need to go! Now!" She actually started pushing him toward the door.

"Mom, why do I need to go?"

"Because they're coming for you!"

"Who's coming for me?"

"The aliens!"

Spencer cut a sharp look at the nurse. "Someone must have had the news on." She murmured.

"Great." Because what a paranoid schizophrenic needed was to know that the aliens really were landing. "Mom, the aliens aren't coming for me."

"Yes they are Spencer!" Diana insisted. "They're going to hunt you down! They're going to find you and they're going to kill you just like they did your father! That's the only reason why he's not here!"

Later Spencer would admit he lost his patience right about then. "Dad's not here because he abandoned us. Because he's a jerk who…"

He never got past that. Dianna slapped him. Hard. "Don't you ever speak about your father that way! Don't you ever!" She started pounding on him, hard.

Spencer got out of the way as the attendants came in to sedate his mother again. "I am so sorry Dr. Reid." The nurse said once he extricated himself.

"No more news." He said.

Then he went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

"What happened to you?" Emily asked

"Mom." Spencer replied as he entered the bullpen. He could feel his cheekbone swelling nicely and stopped at the fridge for some ice to have alongside his coffee. "Someone let her watch the news. Now she's convinced the aliens are coming for me."

"Of course she is."

They went back to where everyone was watching the action in New York. Everyone was in the office, just in case the government needed bodies to throw at civil unrest or something. "Did I miss anything?" Spencer asked.

"So far they've determined that it's not radioactive." Daniel said. "It's not giving off any of the usual chemical signatures and they haven't picked up anything biological. So now they're going to try to move it."

They watched as a large, armored military vehicle trundled up. It had a strange looking lifting mechanism on the front. "Never seen one like that." Dave said.

"We rigged them to deal with IED's in Iraq." Daniel said.

"We used 'em too." Luke added.

They watched as the vehicle moved closer and closer. It reached out to grab the cylinder…

…only to have the cylinder fire its engines and take off.

At first everyone went flat. Once it was well away they could see the people on the ground running about, frantically trying to track it, send up jets to take it down, something.

Two minutes later it landed right back in front of the doors of the UN.

Everyone at the perimeter turned and started at it.

After a moment the entire team was laughing.

* * *

The pattern repeated for the next two weeks.

Every time they tried to move it, roll it over, blast it with a water cannon, use any sort of force, the cylinder would launch. It would merrily evade any aircraft until they collectively gave up, then it settled back in it's place in front of the building.

Eventually someone more brave than most, walked up and touched the thing.

It didn't react at all.

The next morning it was surrounded by various scientists and engineers, studying it in place. The cylinder didn't seem to mind this in the slightest. It sat there, as still as the statues on either side. It didn't move while they measured it, took it's temperature, listened to it, and whatever else they could come up with. Only when they came after it with a cutting torch did it launch again.

The message was clear. Look all you want, but let it do what it was doing. Whatever that was.

"These aliens do not respect a news cycle." Luke said.

* * *

Two weeks after the government gave up on moving it, a month after it landed, something else finally happened. "What?" JJ asked.

"Don't know yet." Penelope replied. "All that's leaked out is that they sent a message to the UN."

"Who sent a message?" Emily asked.

"The aliens."

"Hopefully that's a good sign." Dave said/

"Hopefully." She had been watching the screen, now Penelope turned up the sound. "Here we go."

There was a press conference going on. Now a very important, very nervous looking man stepped up to the podium. "This morning at 10 am Eastern time the office of the Secretariat of the United Nations received an e-mail. We have verified that it originated from the ship in orbit and was sent via the world wide web through the device in our courtyard."

"You mean that thing's been tapping our wi-fi?" Luke mumbled.

"Great way to learn about us." Dave replied.

"Shhsh." Emily said.

"The message reads as follows." The man at the podium looked down at the paper in his hands. "People of the third planet. We come in peace. While we will defend ourselves we do not intend to attack your planet or harm your people in any way."

The entire office let out a breath.

"'We have determined through our probe that this area is biologically and environmentally safe for the citizens of our member species, and that we do not carry any infectious agents that will cause your citizens any harm. Now that this determination has been made representatives of our member species would like to meet with representatives of your planetary governments. To that end we will land a shuttle carrying our representatives at the location of our probe tomorrow at 10 am local time. Please take all reasonable security precautions and know that a small security team will accompany them. Should this time not be available please reply to this message.'. It is signed by the Intergalactic Federation of Planets."

"Is the Secretary-General going to meet with them?" One reporter asked.

The man at the podium took a deep breath. "Yes."

There was a flurry of other questions but Penelope turned the sound off again. "Jinkies." She said.

"Think they mean it?" Luke asked.

Dave shrugged. "I think we're going to find out."

* * *

The next day, bright and early, the world watched as three ships left the larger ship in orbit.

As before they were met by a fighter escort. It quickly became apparent that these were not the size of the cylinder. These were full sized ships, somewhat larger than a city bus. They were covered with some kind of heat resistance skin that retracted, allowing the falling lumps to unfold wings and tails, and fire up engines. They set out on a track that would take them to the UN.

As before they banked right at the Statue of Liberty, flew over the Brooklyn Bridge, and up the East River. Two of them slowed then, turned in flat circles and lowered to hover over the river between the UN building and the Roosevelt Island reef. The third one hooked a sharp u-turn over the Queensborough Bridge, too tight for the escorts to follow, and flew low up First Avenue. When it got to the UN building it hovered over the front courtyard, folded up it's wings, and slowly set down.

As everyone in the world watched the UN Secretary-General and the ambassadors from the Security Council stepped out of the main doors of the building.

A hatch on the side of the ship lowered and what looked like six soldiers stepped out. They were in different color suits, but that they carried weapons were unmistakable. But they did not brandish them. They formed what looked like an honor guard on either side of the ramp. Once they had done so a group of gaily dressed figures, what had to be dignitaries, came out, walked serenely across the courtyard, and stopped in front of the Secretary-General.

No one could hear what was said, but it was obvious some words were exchanged.

And then the Secretary-General and one member of the alien delegation stepped forward and shook hands.

And history was made.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

Unfortunately history did not respect the news cycle either.

Take The Little Rover that Could, for example.

Curiosity, NASA's rover on Mars, traveled at a top speed of 0.09 miles or 0.14 kilometers per hour. That meant that to get the rover to where they needed it to be took nearly a month.

During that month the aliens returned to the UN four times. After the second time, and much discussion it was decided that Governors Island, an island between Red Hook and the tip of Manhattan, that was half historical monument and half becoming a city park, would be leased to the Intergalactic Federation of Planets, or IGFP, to be used as a combination embassy compound and space port. The IGFP felt that they could develop the island while maintaining the historic nature of the island and the natural beauty, and were willing to trade and sell technology and so work got underway.

But that was not the only place where the IGFP was working.

A month after she set out, nine weeks after the armada was first spotted, Curiosity crested a ridge and looked out over the Martian valley below. True to their word the IGFP had been quite busy. The armada, minus the now two ships that were working on the compound on Earth, had been steadily working on building a base camp on Mars.

The aliens were moving in to the neighborhood.

* * *

Past that there wasn't a lot of news out there. There was a constant slow trickle of this bit or that bit of technology sold or traded, and New Yorkers got used to alien ships coming and going from the island in the harbor. Reporters tried to pick on ferry operators or drivers or the construction workers who were moving items to and from the island, but they said that they dealt with solders most of the time. And the military was notoriously tight lipped.

The unfortunate part of lots of aliens and little news was that rumors ran rampant. And those rumors triggered people a vast number of people who's hold on reality was tenuous at best.

And some of them started killing.

* * *

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

After five back-to-back cases Emily put her foot down. Dave and Tara had other work to do. JJ and Matt needed to see their kids and spouses. Everyone needed to do laundry. She told the Chief that they were taking a long week-end, see you Tuesday.

But she stopped Spencer before he left. "CODIS wants you." She said. He groaned. "Go. If its not fixed by Tuesday I'll step in."

Good enough. "Thank you."

"Sure. Any plans for the week-end?"

"Not really, once I visit Mom." She gave him one of those looks. "Umm, I can't really say…"

"Okay."

"Because you're the boss now."

"Spencer, I'm not always the boss."

"I think for this you kind of have to be."

"I'm going to find out now."

"That's all right."

"Don't forget to do your laundry."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Spencer made Mom his first stop. "How is she?" He asked the nurse.

"Much quieter, although she has been asking for you again."

Spencer nodded and moved to Diana's side. "Hi Mom."

She looked up at him and tears filled her eyes. "Spencer." She pulled him into a big hug.

Hugs were always wonderful. Spencer was smiling when she finally pulled back. "How are you feeling."

"Better now."

"Not afraid the aliens are going to hunt me down?"

"Not anymore." She reached out to cup his face in her hands. "Oh, it's going to be so wonderful."

"What is?"

"You'll see. If I try to explain you'll think I'm crazy."

Spencer really couldn't answer that.

* * *

After he left his mother Spencer had a very quiet week-end. He had dinner one night with Derek, Savannah and his godson. He went to Henry's soccer game and out for pizza after. He played chess in Dupont Circle. He caught a movie at his favorite art house theater. He picked up groceries and did all of his laundry and picked up a library order. He spent one raining morning curled up with several books.

Monday night he went to JJ and Will's for dinner. He did not expect them to have a house full of people. Derek and Savannah were there, as was Emily and Penelope, and Alex Blake had come down from Boston. And there was an unexpected face. "Hotch!"

"Spencer." Not only was their old boss there but he collected a hug.

"I thought you moved away from DC?"

"I moved back. I'm working again. DOJ, very classified."

"Understandable." Whoever had hired him they couldn't do better. "So what's going on tonight?"

"We're here to celebrate the thing you never talk about." JJ said. "Let's see it."

"I…I…". Spencer felt himself turning bright red.

"Hey." Derek said. "We're here because we love you, all right. This deserves celebrating. Give it up."

Spencer took a deep breath, reached in his pocket, and put his brand-new ten year coin on the table.

Hugs all around.

* * *

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

Rested and refreshed he went back to work on Monday.

And walked into what could only be called a shit storm in the bullpen

The office was half full of people with their credentials out from a dozen agencies or more, and half full of soldiers. Armed ones. All of whom were eying him as if he was about to go off.

And Emily was standing right in the middle of it, rubbing her hands together, a tell that she was nervous and trying not to bite her nails. "Spencer, is there something you want to tell me?"

Her voice had that nervous quaver as well. Something serious was going on. "Excuse me?" It couldn't be the meeting he went to, the Director himself had been there to celebrate with him, not that he could tell anyone.

"Is there something you want to tell me? Something you haven't disclosed?"

This was so strange. "I…did laundry like you told me?" What was he supposed to say? She knew he was clean, knew that whole story. He'd once come this close to sleeping with Gideon's son Stephen but that never actually happened. Past that he didn't have any secrets. And neither of those were worth this response.

One of the men standing there, one wearing DIA credentials cleared his throat. "This information has not been disclosed to the general public." He said.

"We all have top level clearances." Emily said.

"For now." Another man said

Spencer looked around. "Excuse me?" Threatening someone's security clearance was something to take seriously.

DIA took back the floor. "As I'm sure you all know delegations from the Intergalactic Federation of Planets have taken up residence in New York City. As a security precaution we decided to enter the DNA of of one particular delegation into CODIS. When we went to verify the results it came back with one extra entry. You."

Spencer's mental train of thought slammed into itself. "Are you saying I'm an alien?"

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

Spencer stared at them a long moment, then chuckled. "I'm not an alien." He said as he all but tossed his bag into his desk chair. "CODIS hates me. It always has." He retrieved his coffee mug and turned to the pot, having to part the soldiers to get to it. "Look at Agent Hotchner's notes."

"This could be why." Someone else said.

"This is not why." Spencer replied. "This is ridiculous. I was born in Las Vegas, Nevada, not on another planet. My parents are a lawyer and a professor of medieval history. Mom's obstetrician is probably still alive, go ask him. Knowing my mother he probably remembers her."

A woman stepped out of the crowd. "We'd like to run some tests."

"No way." Emily said. "He is not going anywhere and no one is running any tests without four of my people on him at all times. I've seen this movie."

"More than willing to give a blood sample but we draw it here." Spencer agreed. That ought to settle this nonsense. He started pouring coffee.

"Maybe we could talk to your parents." Someone else in the crowd said. "Is your mother still alive?"

Now they were getting serious again. Spencer rounded on them. "My mother is a schizophrenic with co-morbid Alzheimer's. She's too fragile for any kind of interview. I'll challenge any warrant you try."

"What about your father?"

Spencer considered this a moment. "You know, last I heard he was in excellent health. Go for it. He is a practicing lawyer but I'm sure you can get around that."

A number of them smiled and hustled off to track down William Reid. In the meantime the DIA agent who spoke turned to Emily. "We'd like to look at some form of custody."

Emily's eyes turned cold. "Like I said, I saw that movie. We're on rotation which means we're probably going out on a case today."

"He's not going anywhere."

"He is surrounded by FBI agents."

"Who he's been fooling for over a decade."

"You don't even know he is who you say he is."

That point quieted DIA for a moment. "He stays here." He said. "My men stay on guard, just in case."

Emily weighed this. "Two."

"Fair enough." After some discussion the flock left, leaving two armed soldiers on guard by the doors.

Who were still there as the rest of the team trickled in. "Does anyone know what all the commotion is?" Penelope asked as she and Luke came in a few moments later.

"The DOD decided Reid is an alien." Emily said.

"And we're surprised by this?" Luke asked. In reply Emily waved at the door. "Oh they are serious." He said.

"We're stood down until they sort it out." She said.

"At least I get to see my dog tonight." Luke went to get his own coffee.

Penelope smiled at him. "So have you not been dating because you're hiding tentacles under your sweater?" She asked Spencer

They shared a laugh over that and then she went off to her lair. Spencer pointedly ignored the soldiers and started in on the ever present pile of paperwork. At least he could get something done while they sorted the computer out.

A few minutes later JJ and Matt came in, having dropped the collective at school and daycare. They were accompanied by the woman from earlier, accompanied by another woman who was carrying a blood draw tray. "Okay, someone want to share?" JJ asked.

"The DOD thinks Reid is an alien." Luke replied.

"And this is news?" In reply Luke pointed to the door. JJ turned to look at the solders there. "Seriously?"

"We're here to do a blood test to confirm." The first woman said. She turned to Spencer, who was ignoring her. After watching him for a few moments she turned back to JJ. "Does he always do that?" She almost whispered.

"What? Read like that? Yeah. He's….Reid. He does that."

The two women turned to stare at him some more.

JJ cocked her head and considered this. "You know Spence…."

"Don't!" Spencer replied. He did not need his friends going there. He turned to the two women who immediately started putting on biosafety gear. "I've been injured in the field on numerous occasions and been in surgery three times with no ill effect to the medical teams. You don't need more than the standard precautions."

"Oh. Right." The first woman said. She set about preparing for a blood draw.

Meanwhile JJ and Matt settled in at their desks. "Do you have any idea how excited Henry is going to be." She said. "My godfather is an alien. I can hear him bragging now."

"Just remember, if you take Henry to Mars for a visit you have to take Jake too." Matt said. "Or else I'll never hear the end of it."

"Deal." Spencer watched as they took a full set of vials of standard red blood. When they were done he smiled politely and watched them scurry out. "I wonder what they think I'm going to do." He asked as he rolled his sleeve down.

"Tentacles." JJ suggested.

* * *

Four hours later Spencer went to join Penelope and Luke at the cafeteria, only to be stopped by the guards. "Okay, this is ridiculous." He said.

"We'll bring you the special." Penelope replied.

"Thank you." Spencer went back to his desk to grump.

It worked out though because Emily came over a few moments later. "They're bringing your father in." She said. "They just landed. I got them to use our interrogation rooms. Dave is going to be in on the questioning. You can watch if you like."

"Thank you." He knew she probably had to call in a lot of favors for that.

"We're going to clear this up, don't worry."

"I hope so."

* * *

A little while later he was standing behind the mirror in a crowded interrogation booth while Dave and someone from the DOD sat down with William Reid. William looked older, thinner, but still as sharp and intelligent as ever. The man from the DOD started. "As you probably know, a delegation from the Intergalactic Federation of Planets has recently opened diplomatic relations with Earth."

A sort of hopeful eagerness came over William. "Is the Quadranian delegation with them?" He asked. "Did they survive the war? Have they come for us?"

Spencer felt his world fall apart around him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Washington DC**

Spencer went back to his desk and started staring at paperwork. Nope, this was impossible. The thing about having an eidetic memory is that you remember everything. He could go back until he was about 8, and he remembered all of it. There was never any indication of anything strange in his family.

Okay, there were a lot of things strange in his family, but nothing that strange.

Nothing. That. Strange.

He stared at the paperwork, trying to think, until two people approached his desk. One of them put a business card from Legal Support in front of him. "Time to talk." Said the DIA agent.

"Sure." Right, interrogation time. Spencer got up.

"Is there anything you want to tell me before we go in there?" The legal rep asked.

"Not that I can think of."

"Okay. You know how this works, right?"

"Yeah."

They went into one of the interrogation rooms and sat down. Spencer knew that Emily, at least, was likely behind the glass, one of many. But he wasn't worried at all.

"All right". The agent across the desk said. "At the moment you're not being charged with anything but just to be on the safe side…." He pulled out a sheet and rattled off the Miranda rights. "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay, have you ever been contacted by the Quadrainian government?"

"The what?" Spencer asked.

"The government from the planet Quadris?"

"No. Before today I didn't even know there was a planet Quadris."

Spencer figured out what they were doing in the first five minutes. Was he a spy of some kind? What was his mission? What were his plans? Of course the answers were no, stop serial killers, and chicken tandoori for dinner, so the questions were not a problem. Honestly even if he hadn't sat in on interviews like this in the past this would not be that hard. They talked in loops and circles, trying to find a hole in his story, but after a couple of hours everyone knew they weren't getting anywhere. Finally the interrogator sighed, shut his notes and turned to the mirror. "I give up." He said. "He's clean."

"I had no idea before today." Spencer said.

"Yeah, your father said he never told you. And your mother never said anything?"

"My mother was diagnosed paranoid schizophrenic before I was born. Even if she had I wouldn't have believed her. I guess this means it's been confirmed?"

"The blood test came back right before we came in here."

"Great." It was real. Spencer felt cold and his head felt swimmy. It was real. He put his head down on the desk. What did that mean anyway?

"You okay?" The legal rep asked.

"I don't know." He replied

People came in then, there was more coming and going, and then Emily was there. "Hey." She said. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know." He said. "I had no idea, I swear."

"I know. They're going to have a briefing, bring everyone up to date. Who do you want in there?"

"Everyone. Anyone. You guys are my family, I have nothing to hide." Might as well get it all out now.

"All right." She rubbed his back gently. "You should know before we get in there, William said he's not your father."

Because the hits just kept on coming today. "That might actually be reassuring." Spencer said. "I'm going to need time to process that."

"Understandable." Emily said. "Come on."

They went to the conference room, packed with people now, and Emily settled him into a chair. The DIA agent who had started this whole mess stepped to the screen. "Okay, here's what we know. None of this has been directly confirmed and some of it has only been secondhand confirmed today. From what we can tell the IGFP is similar to NATO, it's an intergovernmental military alliance made up of preferred trading partners with somewhat open borders. According to them forty-five years ago a group called the Keresdal Alliance attacked the planet Mrr'shaw, home of the Mrr'tani people. The planet was rendered uninhabitable and the survivors pressed into slavery. Now at the time the Mrr'tani people were not members of the IGFP, so the member planets were not made aware of the attack and did not render aid."

"Has that changed since then?" Dave asked.

DIA nodded. "Yeah. Thirty-five years ago the Keresdal Alliance attacked the planet Quadris. Again the planet was rendered uninhabitable. They attempted to take the survivors in as slaves but the planet was a member of the IGFP and the other planetary members sent in military aid. They were able to rescue the survivors. The IGFP immediately declared war on the Keresdal Alliance."

"Is that war ongoing?" JJ asked.

"No. They claim they declared victory three years ago. They have, in their words, made it impossible for the alliance to leave their home system. Based on the videos they shared it looks like they bombed them back to the interstellar equivalent of the stone age."

"Seriously?" Luke asked.

"We only have one side, but according to their reports the Keresdal Alliance was known for committing atrocities along the way. By the end it was a grudge match."

"So what do they want with us?" Matt asked.

Another man spoke up, this one wearing NASA credentials. "The Oort Cloud."

"The what?"

"The Oort cloud sometimes called the Öpik–Oort cloud, is a cloud of predominantly icy planetesimals proposed to surround the Sun to as far as somewhere between 50,000 and 200,000 Astronomical Units." Spencer said.

"And we always thought he was human." Emily said.

Once the laughter died down NASA spoke. "The Quadrainian people are going to use the Oort Cloud to put in an early warning system. They were attacked without warning and don't want it to happen again."

"So they're the ones taking Mars." Dave said.

"Yeah."

"So what does all this have to do with Spence?" JJ asked.

DIA stepped back up. "According to William Reid when their planet was attacked he was a junior member of what we would call a law firm. He was outside the city, visiting a client named Lord Alrick Garron at the time of the attack. His primary vehicle was what he called a fast pinnace, capable of interstellar travel."

"He called it a babe magnet." Dave said. They all had a laugh.

"When the attack started Lord Garron paid him substantially to take his pregnant wife to a planet where he knew they would be safe."

"Here." Emily said.

"Yeah. According to Mr. Reid Lord Garron was supposed to join them in no more than a week. He never showed."

"Ouch." Penelope said.

"When they landed they made their way to a church in the desert. According to INS this church is a well-known cover for illegal immigration. Mr. Reid said they had gold with them, which they were able to trade for new identities and some cash to get started. Seven months later Lord Garron's son was born at Valley Hospital in Clark County, Nevada."

"And by the time someone's memory kicked eight years later in they had used their new identities and worked their way up to the suburban middle class." Dave said.

"So Reid's not an…illegal…alien." Matt said.

"Nah." Luke replied. "He's an anchor baby."

Everyone laughed. Even Spencer. "And you're sure all this happened?" Spencer asked when the laughter died down.

A man in an Air Force uniform stepped up. He put a picture on the screen of a small, alien craft. "Thirty five years ago we spotted an unidentified object on radar. We lost it over the Nevada desert. We found it in the morning and removed it to the Groom Lake testing facility."

"The what?" Luke asked.

"Area 51." Penelope replied.

"Since the arrival of the IGFP delegation we've been able to determine that writing found inside the craft is of Quadrainian origin." The Air Force officer finished.

"We have enough evidence for a case." Dave said.

"Mr. Reid testified under oath that he never told the child about his origins." The DIA agent said. "You can't declare something you don't know. Add that to born in the US and his outstanding record, and, well Agent Reid, you're officially the first Alien-American in the FBI."

Emily beamed at him. "Congratulations."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

The meeting broke up. People started leaving, not without giving Spencer one last look. He sat there looking at the blank screen until someone pressed a glass into his hand.

One sip of very good scotch brought him back to reality. "Thank you." He said to Dave.

"Uh huh." Dave replied.

Spencer looked up and saw that only the team was left. "Does this change anything?" He asked.

"Confirms a few suspicions." Emily said.

"This only changes what you want to change Spence." JJ said. "It doesn't have to mean anything." She moved to give him a hug.

"Yeah, we love you no matter what." Penelope said.

"Actually that's not exactly true." Dave said.

"What, we don't love him?"

"No, that it doesn't have to mean anything. Your mom." Dave said in reply to Spencer's look. "You said none of her meds ever work right, maybe that's because she's another species."

JJ nodded. "This might explain why she keeps calling her doctors Neanderthals. I wonder if they can get her a medical eval."

"I need to find a way to contact them about it. Transparently." Spencer said to Emily. "Completely above board. Do I need to talk to INS?"

"Not for you." Emily replied. "I talked to the DIA about your Mom. They want to keep it quiet, and given that she was pregnant and escaping a war and everything else they're probably going to set her up with asylum."

"Good. Thank you."

"We can get them to facilitate contact."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go talk to your Mom about it?" Dave said.

"Yeah. I should."

"Why don't you not go alone?" Emily said.

"I'll go with him." JJ said.

"Good."

* * *

 **Sunrise House**  
 **Silver Spring, MD**

After briefing her doctor on what they had learned Spencer and JJ went to speak to Diana. She was sitting, looking through her scrapbook. A scrapbook, he now realized, that was only honest back to a certain point. "Mom." He sat across from her and took her hand as JJ sat a bit away to give them some privacy. "Some people came to talk to me today. They brought this." He placed a picture of the ship from the desert in front of her. She looked at it and tears began to fall. "They spoke to William as well. He told them what happened."

"I am so sorry Spencer." She said, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her robe. "I wanted to tell you but by the time you were old enough I was so sick and…"

"No, Mom, I understand. It's okay. Really. I just….when I said Dad was a jerk who abandoned us I was referring to William Reid, not to… Alrick Garron."

"Oh Spencer." She cupped his face in her hands and smiled through her tears. "You're right. William is a jerk." They shared a laugh over that. "Did the palace actually contact you? Did they say anything about your father?"

"No, it was someone from the Defense Department who's been working with them. I was thinking about contacting them directly though. Maybe getting a doctor to see you."

"Oh, one who's not working with leeches. That would be lovely. I might finally be able to sleep."

"It's worth a try." Oh, how did he tell her? "They said the war was really bad…."

"And you're a lot like your father. Brave, never shirking duty. I made my peace with him being gone a long time ago. I guess I just haven't given up hope. He was so looking forward to meeting you."

Damn. "I'll ask. See if they know anything. Maybe there's an alien version of the Red Cross or something."

"Ask for a palace representative. They always help the Nobility. It's their duty."

That went right over his head. "All right."

"Tell them you're head of House now. That should help with the paperwork."

"All right." Hopefully that would make sense someday. Yesterday he would have called this delusional, but now it might actually be memory. "Where did you and Dad meet?"

"At a palace ball, of all places…."

* * *

 **Dave Rossi's house**  
 **Alexandria, VA**

Later JJ dragged Spencer to Dave's for dinner and post-mortem. Emily and Penelope were of course in attendance. "Well?" Emily asked.

"Diana confirmed it, without prompting." JJ said. "Also, Alrick Garron had a remarkable amount of game."

"Really?"

"Yes. Apparently he and Diana met at a palace ball…"

"A palace ball?" Penelope asked.

"It sounds like they may have had something like the British peerage system." Spencer said.

"ooo, I wonder if that means you have a title? And a castle?"

"Their planet was destroyed." Dave said from the stove. "That would take care of the castle."

"And when I was in London my favorite barista was a legit countess." Emily said. "Having a title doesn't mean all that much."

"I think I'm going to stick with 'doctor' and 'agent'." Spencer said. "I earned those."

"Good call." Dave said.

"Anyway." JJ took back the floor. "They met at a palace ball, danced three times, he never gave her his name. The next day she got back to her office after a class…."

'What did she do?" Emily asked.

"The equivalent of adjutant professor at the Crown University." Spencer said. "Ancient literature, which she claims is very similar to Medieval literature. It was her first year post-grad."

"Oh. So that didn't really change."

"No, not really. Same job, different books."

"…and he had filled her office with flowers." There was a general awww around the room. "He stopped by and said he didn't know which ones were her favorites so he got some of all of them and would she like to go out tonight?"

"Now that's well done." Dave said. "Do we know what he did?"

"Intergalactic Cartographer." JJ said. "He was a professor at the same uni."

"Apples do not fall far from trees after all."

"Apparently he did so well that they married a year later and soon after she tossed her birth control. She made a big point of saying that Spence is his 'natural' son, whatever that means to them."

"We broke to come for dinner there." Spencer said.

"Don't blame you." Emily replied. "So how are you feeling about having Alrick Garron for a father?"

"I don't know." Spencer replied. "Better than I ever felt about William Reid. It's one thing having your father abandon you because he thinks you're some kind of freak, it's another to have him lost in a defensive war. He's not gone because you're too strange for him, he's gone because he loved you and was trying to protect you."

Dave brought over the first course. "And that is enormous."

"It really is." Emily replied.

"I need to talk to William though. Tomorrow we need to find out what the DIA did with him."

"Why?"

"Mom doesn't remember much from those days…"

"Three months pregnant, fleeing a war, a whole new culture. It's not surprising." JJ said.

"She said something about someone named Kati coming with them. But at one point she disappeared." Spencer said.

"Where and how?" Emily asked.

"That's what I want to find out."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Washington DC**

That night Spencer went home and went straight to bed, exhausted. It wasn't until he stopped to shave the next morning that it hit him as he stared in the mirror. Not human, he thought. Not human. Not human.

Denial is a protective mechanism. Spencer decided to stop thinking about it and go get breakfast.

As it turned out William Reid was sitting in protective custody waiting to be deported. Since no one from Earth was willing to fight for him he was kind of stuck. A sticking that became stronger the moment the BAU reported that there might have been a third person on that ship.

The BAU was not going to be investigating it though. "Too close. Too personal." Emily said. "The Director is going to put another team on it along with the DIA. They'll let us know what they find."

"Thank you." Spencer replied. "I'd like to know for Mom's sake. It sounds like they were close."

"Of course. And they contacted the embassy on Governors Island. They said that they need to confirm identity before anything else. They want a blood sample from each of you and a passport photo from you and they said it would take about a week."

"All right."

"Penelope can take the picture and the CODIS lab said they would draw the sample for you."

At least that got a laugh.

* * *

William Reid was not good at standing up to interrogation. Three days later they were in the conference room looking at the skeletal remains of a body buried in the desert. "They're not getting the embassy involved just yet." Emily said. "These things take time."

"Did he say what happened?" Spencer asked

"They were fighting over what to do next. She was holding on to the gold. Her weapon wasn't working. He found a gun at the shelter. They fought. It wasn't complicated."

"I don't want to tell Mom until it's confirmed."

"Fair enough. You okay?"

"I think I always suspected he was guilty of something. I thought it was Gary Michaels. I guess I wasn't that wrong."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He was never my father anyway."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Do we have a case pending?" Spencer really wanted everything to be normal for a while.

"I'll see what we have."

"Thanks."

* * *

They were away for four days on the case, this one notable for not being notable. When they came back Penelope met them in the elevator lobby and followed them in "Okay, you you remember applying for college when a skinny envelope meant rejection and a big envelope meant you got it?"

"Yeah?" Luke said. "Why?"

There were three big envelopes on Spencer's desk.

"Is that what I think it is?" JJ asked.

Spencer picked the first one up to look. It was heavier than it should have been. The front was plain and white, with a standard address label sent to Dr. Spencer Reid care of the FBI. The return address was a PO box on Governors Island, New York. On the back was a logo featuring a purple dragon, and a title in two forms of script. The English version said that it was from The Royal Government of Quadris. The not English one looked more than a little familiar.

Spencer swore he could hear his heart beating.

It was true.

It was real.

The rest of the team had been looking at the other two envelopes and over his shoulder. "Holy crap." Emily said.

"No shit." Matt replied.

"Open it Spence." JJ said.

"This script looks familiar." He said, touching the other writing on the envelope.

"Where have you seen it before?"

"I'm not sure." Spencer pulled the first envelope open. It contained a thick sheaf of paper, a thumb drive, a something hard in a cover and….a passport. "Did you know that passports only come in four base colors." He said. "Red, blue, green and black. White is reserved for temporary passports with special uses."

Emily took this one from his hand. This one was a pale, shimmery gray with the same purple dragon crest on the front. On the inside it looked more or less like every other passport, this one printed in English, French and that other script. And that was indeed his picture. "Read the letter." She said.

There was indeed a cover letter, on letterhead. Apparently they adapted quickly. "Dear Dr. Reid". Spencer read. "Thank you for contacting us. Our tests indicated that you are indeed the son of Lord Alrick Garron and Lady Dinana Garron. As such you are entitled to Quadraninan citizenship." His head was swimming. He passed the letter off to Emily. "You read."

Emily skimmed it over quickly. "So they sent you a passport for here, also an IGFP passport."

Penelope looked at the thing in the other case. It was a piece of metal, a little larger than a dollar bill, engraved in interesting ways, with a small square of some sort of black material embedded in it. "I bet this is it." She said.

"While travel on the planet Earth is still being negotiated your IGFP passport allows you to reside on any IGFP world, colony or station for up to fourteen standard day cycles without announcing your presence and beginning the visa process." Emily read. "Please note that the planet Eridniani and all ships, stations and colonies flagged under the Eridniani Protectorate are off limits to all members of the Quadranian Nobility at this time."

"Does that really matter?" JJ asked.

"It might include any embassies here on Earth." Emily replied.

"Good point."

Emily kept skimming. "Apparently they offer universal medical. They have a clinic up in New York if you need it or will send someone in an emergency."

"Keep that number." Dave said. "Knowing him."

"No kidding. They also offer a basic living stipend to all citizens and another one to members of the Nobility. They will be deposited in an account in the Royal Avalonian Banking System and you can access it from any RAB terminal."

"Somehow I don't think they're on the ATM network yet." Luke said.

"You also have the right to vote. A ballot will be sent to you. They sent you a video civics course in the format used on this planet that should be playable from any terminal. They also sent some basic cultural information."

"We might need to do a movie night on that one." Penelope said.

"Dry movie night." Dave replied.

"Yeah, but aliens!"

Emily quickly went over the rest of it. "This is all administrative stuff." She said. "Basically you have dual citizenship."

"Good to know." He said. This still didn't have to change anything. He could stick it all in his safety deposit box and forget it there. It wasn't like he was leaving the planet. "What about the next one?"

Emily opened it. It was also a bundle, with a sheet of metal and a passport. JJ opened it and grinned. "Oh my god Spence." She turned it so everyone could see.

Spencer leaned in to look and had to grin. They must have had a copy of his mother's passport on file and re-printed it. She was about twenty in that picture. "I don't think I have any pictures of her that young."

Emily skimmed back over. "It says her banking accounts are still active…same travel restrictions…they found her old medical records."

"There you go." Dave said.

"E-mail them and they will send a doctor to her to do an eval."

Spencer let out a deep breath. The one thing he wanted from all of this was help for his Mom. Hopefully they could do something and then he could put it all behind him.

JJ opened the third one and started reading. "Oh." She said.

"What is it?" Spencer asked.

"Your father. He's listing as missing, presumed killed."

"That's why he never came for you." Dave said.

"They haven't identified his body but they're currently working on three mass grave sites and they believe they'll find him there. I'm sorry Spence." JJ said. She turned a page and stopped. "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Spencer moved to look at the paper she was holding.

It was a picture of him.

No, it wasn't. It was an ID picture of someone who looked a lot like him, someone who wore an unusual tunic and his hair shaggy and glasses. In the next picture the same person was wearing a military uniform.

"At least now you know." Matt said.

"Yeah." Spencer wasn't sure how to process this. It was a lot better than William, at least there was that.

JJ kept reading. "They say he left his estate to your Mom, contact them to settle it, it's been long enough. Oh, they're having his papers translated and are sending them and the recordings of his lectures for you."

"Oh." Well, now there was something. Spencer found that he very much wanted to see those. You could tell so much about how someone thought from their work. "That's…that's good. I'll have to thank them somehow."

"You know you have to go tell your Mom now." Emily said. "But you don't have to tell her alone."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Spencer told his mother what was said about his father. As anyone could have predicted she wept bitterly at the news. But grief wasn't insanity, the staff at her facility knew how to help her. He would be there for her to lean on. She would get through this.

That night he went up to the roof and looked at what he could see of the stars. He thought through what he knew about mass graves and how people ended up in them. He rather thought that at the last his father might have taken comfort in knowing that his wife and child were at least safely away.

His Mom was safe. He would make sure she was safe and comfortable for the rest of his life. And he thought he was doing all right for himself. William had never been proud. Maybe Aldrick would have been. He'd like to think that anyway.

He decided not to think about it anymore.

* * *

Spencer sent off an e-mail to Governors Island explaining the situation and requesting a medical check on his mother. They said that someone appropriate would be available in-system in five weeks, estimated and made a tentative appointment to come to her.

Beautiful. Duty done, Spencer put it all behind him.

* * *

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

"So have you watched your videos yet?" Penelope asked.

It was a lazy, catch up the paperwork Friday, which meant that Spencer was done by noon. Now he was reading the current scientific journals, just to keep up with academia. "Which videos?" He asked.

"The ones the aliens sent you."

"No."

"Want to go watch them then?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not moving to Mars. I have no plans to associate with any of them save Mom's doctor. I'm not even going to vote in their elections. So why waste my time?"

"Spencer…"

"Look, it doesn't matter! I'm not…". Spencer stopped himself and lowered his voice. Penelope was not his target. "I may be an alien by birth but I'm not…Quadranian. I'm American. I'm as American as Dave or Matt or Luke or Morgan. That's the only thing that matters."

"And you're not even curious?"

"No."

Penelope was quiet for a long moment. "This hasn't been easy, has it?"

"No, I guess. It's just…it's a lot. To take in. I guess."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push."

"It's okay."

"When you're ready we'll watch that video."

"All right."

* * *

 **Sunrise House**  
 **Silver Spring MD**

Spencer was quite content to take as much time as he could in processing this. Over the next five weeks he comfortably watched his life be exactly what it had always been. He went to work, he spent time with his god children, he and Penelope took turns babysitting. He went to movies and museum openings and played chess in the park. He tried another round of sorting his diet and decided it wasn't nightshade vegetables either. Other than a few odd looks in the elevator nothing changed.

Five weeks later he was at his mother's hospital, waiting for this alien doctor to arrive.

The alien doctor had been communicating with the medical staff there via e-mail. He asked that she withdraw from her medication for two days before his visit, so he could get a clear picture of her symptoms. He asked that they be available to pull a blood test. And he asked that they have a common sedative on hand to help her rest after.

Now it was just a matter of getting through it. Diana was curled up on the sofa in the exam room, her arms wrapped around her head, babbling as she rocked. She was as bad as Spencer had ever seen her. He could only hope this was over quickly.

As Spencer watched out the window a car pulled up and stopped in the loading zone. Three men got out. Already Spencer knew he was going to have to step out and have a fit at two of them for wearing military uniforms around people already paranoid. What the hell were they thinking? Surely they would be authorized to wear civilian clothing to….

Wait…

Those weren't US military uniforms.

He left his mother in the care of the nurse and went down to meet the car. "Doctor Linalter?" He asked.

One of the two men in uniform turned. He looked to be in his early 30's. was tall like Spencer was, slender like Spencer was, his arms and legs a little too long like Spencer's were. He wore glasses over bright blue eyes and had an easy smile that made him attractive enough to take notice. "Doctor Reid?" Spencer was about to offer his hand when Dr. Linalter clasped his hands in front of him and offered a small bow instead. "Or do you prefer Lord Garon?" He spoke with a sibilant, musical accent.

"Doctor Reid is fine. Thank you for coming."

"I prefer Doctor as well. Of course, anything we can do to help." The other person in uniform was unpacking some bags from the back of the car. "This is my Companion, Lt. Narat Galon." That person in uniform offered the same small bow. It was impossible to tell if this person was male or female, they incorporated aspects of both. Crap, could you politely ask an alien which pronouns they preferred? "They are also my…assistant…nurse…yes?" He laughed a little. "Apologies, I am still learning English."

"You're doing remarkably well." Spencer said. They/they/theirs, got it. "This way," Once they had their gear together he led them in to the building. "I would ask if you had to come a long way, but I believe the answer will be yes."

"Yes and no. We come from Aldera, it is six of your weeks, I think, at FTL. Many parsecs. But I am no navigator. But we are assigned here, in New York. The trip was not made special."

"Oh, right." That made sense. They sent the closest specialist, relatively speaking. "So you've worked with schizophrenics before?"

"No."

Huh. "I thought they said they were sending a specialist?" No, they said someone appropriate.

Dr. Linalter smiled. "I came with three others, the first Q doctors in system. Before we arrived they have relied on Celestina and Mrr'tani medical staff. They would not be able to help in this case. From my research the current theory is that schizophrenia in Terrans is caused by an imbalance in brain chemistry. This is not something that affects the Q."

Spencer found himself shocked once again. "So you're saying my mother is fine? Trust me, she is not fine."

"No, I am saying she cannot have schizophrenia. I believe she is quite ill, and I have thoughts as to the cause, but I should examine first, yes?"

"Of course." That would explain why nothing ever worked quite right. Spencer shook off his shock, he was determined to keep an open mind here. "This way."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Sunrise House**  
 **Silver Springs, MD**

It was the most remarkable thing Spencer had ever seen. Even later, when he understood what had happened, the memory still brought that sense of surprise.

They walked in to the room where Diana was still curled on the sofa, suffering the misery of the dammed while a doctor and nurse from the facility tried to keep her calm. Dr. Linalter took off his uniform gloves, walked over and took her hand.

And it stopped.

Like throwing a switch it stopped.

Diana's eyes opened. She sat up. She looked tired and worn, but her eyes were as clear as they had ever been. She looked at him in wonder then down at his uniform. And then she slowly began to weep. "Hoann iya'au. Hoann iya'au sa' rlauh. Rliy rlac hoas' faoo dauao a sa' ra'gh." She said.

Spencer was about to say that babbling was one of his mother's symptoms when Dr. Linatler replied. "A as rliy nrooasaumo Roaciy Garon. Rliy oarlo as Essa Linalter, ha'noraurriy a oa horn iya'au."

Okay, second shock. His mother had not been babbling. His mother had never been babbling. His mother had been speaking in another language. But why…

Third shock. English was not her first language. Maybe not even her second.

"A orrom hoac ho a'nna'mauaiy a' ooah rliy sa' a' snooann Q. Ca' iya'au hoarro moasroaa'ms ho oa auso?"

"A'r a'aumso."

Spencer heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned to see Lt. Galon, who had been setting up some kind of equipment in the corner, offering him a small, plastic case. Inside the case were two small, thin disks of some light colored material. Lt. Galon passed them to the facility doctor and nurse as well, and indicated that they should be placed behind the ear, over the mastoid process and then pressed. Spencer did so, heard a beep, and then…

"Hoiy soaac a lla'aurc a'riy fao oa problem during pregnancy." His mother was saying. She looked over and smiled. "Oh there we are."

"What is this?" What had those little devices done.

"Star Trek? Universal translator. Don't look at people's lips when they talk, you'll get disoriented." Diana turned back to Dr. Linalter. "You should watch that series. They get a lot right."

"I'll put it on my list." Dr. Linalter said. Just like that his accent was gone. "I suspect it didn't clear up after you gave birth but I'd like to take a blood sample to confirm."

"Of course."

As Dr. Linalter nodded to the facility nurse Spencer stepped up. "Mom, you hate it when you do blood tests. You always said you were afraid the government was going to use your test record to track you down."

"Well of course Spencer. I'm from another planet. What do you think they would have done if you hadn't been FBI?"  
Spencer opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. He watched as his mother quietly allowed the nurse to take a small amount of blood from her vein.

"Unfortunately the hormones we're testing for degrade rapidly once outside of the body." Dr. Linalter said as he passed the sample off to his assistant. Lt. Galon had set up some sort of testing equipment and what looked like a laptop. Now they got to work processing the sample. "That's why we had to bring the equipment here. While the tests run I'd like to talk to you, Lady Garon, about how you've been feeling."

What followed was a fairly comprehensive psychiatric evaluation. The format was different but Spencer was quickly able to catch on and see where Dr. Linalter was going. And when he stepped back a little he had to admit that Dr. Linalter had a great bedside manner, he was calm and patient and held her hand the entire time to help her focus.

About the time he was done the testing equipment behind him beeped. Dr. Linalter accepted the laptop screen from Lt. Galon, who started packing up. "As I suspected. Ka'ajanaol Syndrome."

"They said that would clear up though." Diana insisted.

"What is Ka'ajanaol Syndrome?" Spencer asked.

"A hormonal imbalance." Dr. Linalter said. "Very common in Noblewomen during pregnancy. In usually resolves within a standard cycle after childbirth. Approximately an Earth day. In about five percent of cases it does not. According to her medical record Lady Garon was diagnosed with it early in her pregnancy."

"What are the symptoms?" The facility doctor asked.

"Auditory hallucinations, severe insomnia, depression, anxiety, paranoia…"

Diana looked away at the auditory hallucinations remark. Something was a little off here, he would have to look at that. "So basically the same as schizophrenia." Spencer said. Okay, he could see where the mistake was made. "Her symptoms have grown worse lately. Given Mom's age could, I don't know if this will translate, menopause be a factor?"

"Absolutely. In addition, I suspect in this case as in so many now, complicated by, I do not know if this will translate, post-traumatic stress."

The facility doctor nodded. "That would explain the rest of it. What's your recommended treatment?"

"Medication to adjust the hormone levels. I brought a three months supply, after that we'll have to come back to check levels. Once everything is back in balance she'll have to stay at that does for life." Dr. Linalter nodded to his assistant who passed off some boxes to the facility nurse.

"That's pretty standard in similar cases."

"As for dealing with trauma, we do not have medication. We deal with that therapeutically on a case-by-case basis."

"We have people on staff who can work with PTSD."

"Good." Dr. Linalter turned back to Diana. "I'm afraid I must go. They are going to give you something to help you rest until the medication kicks in. If you need me I will not be far, we are in New York now but we might be moving to this city soon. I will leave my contact information here and with your son."

"Excellent. Thank you so much." Diana said. "I'll be writing to your mother soon."

"I'll be certain she gets it."

"You mother?" Spencer asked.

"It's a small population." Diana said. "Essa's mother and I went to high school together."

"Oh."

After the final leave taking Spencer walked the pair out to the car. He would have said something, he was never sure what, but just as they were packing up his phone went off. A case. "Work. I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Of course." Dr. Linalter said. "It was very nice meeting you. If you need to contact…". He offered a business card.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Cards were exchanged, good byes were said.

Spencer went back to his life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Sunrise House**  
 **Silver Springs MD**

A case that afternoon kept him out of the city for four days. When Spencer returned his first stop was to see how his mother was doing on her new medication. "See for yourself." The doctor said.

One thing Diana had always had trouble with was executive function. She had trouble getting and staying organized in order to manage things like bathing and dressing and eating on a regular basis. This was one of the main reasons why she required hospitalization, she simply could not take care of herself. The staff made sure she ate, and showered on a fairly regular schedule, and they kept her hair short enough that it did not require much in the way of combing, and he made sure she had decent pajamas to wear under her robe. That was how he usually saw her, how he had for years, in her bathrobe. Sometimes she was oriented and clear enough to engage, but most of the time, not so much.

And now?

Diana was in the day room, sitting by the window. She was freshly bathed, neatly dressed with her hair nicely done. She appeared to be writing, not in the jerky way she used to write in her notebooks, frantically trying to get the words out of her head, but carefully and thoughtfully. And when she looked up her eyes were neither drugged nor crazed, but bright and clear. She recognized him right off and smiled. "Spencer."

"Mom." He came and collected his hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Much, much better. I've been able to sleep, you have no idea, and my head is finally clear. I can't hear anyone but me in there. It's been wonderful."

"I'm so glad." Okay, this might be a miracle. If this continued he might have his mother back. "What are you writing?"

"A letter to Bryn. She wrote to me while you were gone, just a note really." She pulled a printed e-mail out of the pile she had with her. "She's not the only survivor, thank god. They're living on Rigel now. Unpleasant place."

Spencer looked at his mother's writing. "Why are you writing to her in the Star Language?"

"The what?" The doctor asked.

"Star Language. It's this code Mom made up. We used to play with it when I was a kid. She'd put notes in my lunch bag, stories in my back pack. It was always really sweet."

Diana looked up at the doctor. "Give it a moment. The penny will drop."

After a moment it did. Spencer groaned a little as it hit him. "You were teaching me Quadranian, weren't you."

"Of course. No different from teaching you Hebrew, or Japanese kanji. I was a very sick parent, I admit it, but I did what I could. I just hope you remember it."

That was why the script on the documents looked familiar. He's only ever seen handwritten versions. Spencer looked at the letter again. _Dearest Bryn, I am so glad to know that you're all still alive…._ "Yeah, I do. I need to start practicing again." No. He did not.

"I was going to order some books. I'll see what looks good."

The doctor smiled. "You know, Dr. Reid, if Mrs. Reid continues like this we might be able to look at a lower level of care."

"Mrs. Garon." Diana said.

"Yes, I'm sorry." The doctor said. "If Mrs. Garon continues like this. We do have an assisted living facility on site. It might end up as the better placement for her"

Spencer was pleasantly shocked. "Sure. Absolutely." Moving from a skilled nursing facility to an assisted living one would give his mother much more privacy and independence. But there would still be someone there to monitor her and help her with more complex tasks. "We might want to consult with Dr. Linalter first, but if it works out that would be great." She'd be able to get out and do things in the city, even if she went with a group, he could take her out…

"We'll keep an eye on it, but it's definitely something to think about moving forward." One of the nurses signaled. "Excuse me." The doctor said as he took his leave.

Spencer waited until the doctor was out of earshot. "Mrs. Garon?" He asked.

"Yes." Diana said. "Oh, I don't think you should change your name, you have a lot to be proud of and all, but I just could not be associated with William any more. Not after what he did to Kati."

There was still a lot of pain there, even after all this time. "I understand."

"So, how was work?"

* * *

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

"Oh Spence, that's great!" JJ said as they walked in to the office. "Is there any chance she'll move from there back in with you?"

Spencer was smiling. He still had a lot on his mind, but much of it was happy. It had been six weeks since Diana started on the new medication regime. They'd had to tweak it a couple of times but she had never lost progress. And now, over the week-end she had moved out of the locked psychiatric ward and into a the much less restrictive assisted living facility. He'd had the pleasure of taking his Mother out shopping and then helping her set up her new, small apartment. "Probably not. Dr. Linalter says that most women with this issue always require some level of care. After trying the whole caregiver thing, it's just not going to work at home. But it's okay, she understands that now, and I think this place strikes a good balance for her. For example, this morning she's joining a shopping trip to Target and then this afternoon she's joining the weekly poker game,

"Does she play cards like you do?" JJ asked. Spencer smiled. "God help them". She said.

"What was amazing is that while we were setting up her room a package came in. She'd ordered some things…."

"You know, now that she's properly medicated she'd probably a lot more capable, Spence."

"Oh yeah. I set her up with a Amazon account to get what she needs. But no, what was awesome is that she ordered them from another planet."

"Wait…". JJ 's eyes went wide. "Seriously?

"Yeah." Spencer nodded. "She has a banking account on another planet and she remembered her account and PIN numbers. She went through the embassy to order some things and had them shipped to her. From. Another. Planet. Like it was…from Amazon."

"Oh my god!"

"I know, right?"

"What did she get?"

"An e-reader in Quadrainian, loaded with books, and nine pairs of gloves."

"Gloves?"

"Apparently a polite Quadrainian does not leave the house without their gloves on. She bought four pairs for summer and four for winter and a pair for me."

"Are you going to wear them?"

"When I'm around her."

"Because that would be the perfect excuse to avoid shaking hands."

Spencer considered this. "Good point."

"I'm teasing, Spence. It would stand out too much in the field."

"Darn." He grinned. He was teasing too.

* * *

His mother's progress was a wonderful thing, but it was also weighing heavily on Spencer's mind. Eventually he had to seek some kind of council. "I'm having this problem." He said as he walked into the room.

"Personal or professional?" Penelope asked.

"Mmm, personal I think."

"Is there a girl involved?"

"Does my mom count?"

"Sadly, no. Boy involved?"

"Would her doctor count?"

"Is he single?"

"I don't believe so. He introduced his nurse as his companion."

"Nope. Doesn't count either. So what's going on with you?"

"I'm still having stomach problem. I lost another three pounds last month."

"Spencer! You do not have three pounds to lose!"

"I know! But I don't know what else to do."

"Want me to find another exclusion diet to try?" Penelope turned back to her keyboard.

"I was actually thinking of seeing a doctor."

"Okay, gastroenterologist. Did I spell that right?"

"I was thinking of going to see Mom's doctor."

"Oh." Penelope stopped typing. "This is a thing."

"Yeah it is. It means this is…real. I mean, really real. I've been trying to avoid it."

"I was not going to make any denial and Africa jokes."

Spencer frowned for a moment in confusion. "But after seeing what's been happening with Mom, how she was misdiagnosed, I just…this hasn't affected my job performance yet…"

"But you do have every physical waiver under the sun."

"True, and it's slowly getting worse. It…it would be irresponsible to not get this looked at."

"So, you're going to make an appointment?"

"Yeah." Spencer took a deep breath. "Yeah, I am."

"All right. You're not going alone."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You're family."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Governors Island Space Port**  
 **New York City**

It was three hours from DC to New York via the Acela Express. It was twenty minutes from the train station to the ferry dock. Spencer would have had ample time to bail if Penelope had not been with him.

The ferry building at the tip of Manhattan was an utterly gorgeous, fully restored Beaux-Arts building. It was from the same period as his apartment, an architectural style Spencer loved. Only he was too nervous to even stop to admire it. The street in front was lined with military vehicles, and armed soldiers were keeping a careful eye on everyone who moved close. They had to show their IDs a number of times just to get into the waiting room. "Okay." Penelope said as they finally sat. "What's wrong?"

Spencer thought about it a long moment. "I like my life." He finally said. "It may not be perfect but it's mine and I like it the way it is. I worked very hard to get where I am and I don't want these…people coming in and making it…weird. Disrupting it somehow."

"We won't let them do that. Besides, they may make it better, you know? There's always room for improvement."

"True."

"Did you tell your Mom where you were going today?"

"Yes. She thinks it's a good idea. She also said to tell them that you're my legal companion for the day."

'What does that mean?"

"Not sure. But she said it would help with their version of HIPAA laws."

"Oh. Okay."

They were the only ones on the ride over. One of the ferry crew spotted them patiently waiting on the wooden benches in the cabin. "You should come up to the top." He said. They duly trooped up and stood at the rail with him. A few moments later a shimmery blue ship, all not quite right lines and angles, rose straight up from the far end of the island with a soft rush of sound. It reconfigured it's wings in mid-air and zipped out toward the Atlantic. "That never gets old." The crewman said.

"Oh my god I knowww!" Penelope said. "This is so awesome."

It was a short trip on the ferry. On the other side they had to negotiate another series of check points. The UN does not use local soldiers on their missions, but the Canadian military was similar enough to the US to make it all quite familiar. They were shown to a security office to check in and show their ID and whatnot. "All right agents." The Sergeant behind the desk said. "Here are your translators, you place them behind the ear and then hold your finger down on the left one until you hear the beep. Then don't look at anyone's mouth when they're speaking to you. The whole island is wired to the translator net."

Penelope took pair and put them on but Spencer felt behind his ears. "I have a pair." He said.

"Oh. Then you should hear it activate when you leave on that side of the gate. Just so you know, there's no outside food allowed on the island. There is a Terran kitchen in the UN HQ in building 298 that's open to guests, but all food there must be consumed on the premises. Some of our guests have had some pretty bad allergic reaction to processed foods."

"What about coffee?" Spencer asked.

"Coffee or tea with real sugar and real dairy can leave the building, but that's all. Now the Mrr'tani have set up a joint mess hall in building 550. If you're at all into localvore, whole food type cooking, go. It's amazing. You don't need a meal chit and they keep it open 24/7. Just say thank you a lot, their cooks enjoy the praise, they deserve it."

"Alien cuisine. We'll have to try it." Penelope said. "What else?"

"Since Terrans appear to be Q they've asked us all to wear gloves. Apparently not wearing them makes some of the other species very uncomfortable. There's a rack by the door right behind you."

"Did they ever say why?" Spencer asked as they moved to pick out thin cloth gloves in their sizes.

"We're not sure, but the current theory is that it's a modesty sexuality thing."

"Got it." Penelope said. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. There is cell phone service on the island but 911 re-routs to our switchboard."

"Good to know." Spencer said. "So how do we get to medical?"

"Building 515. There's a tram that loops the island, there's a stop at the top of the hill here, just tell the driver which building. Just go out this door, and you'll have to show your visitors passes on both sides of the gate. Oh, and um, don't call the Mrr'tani pets or say they're cute or anything like that. They find it very offensive."

"We'll remember that. Thank you." Spencer and Penelope stepped out that door, opposite the one they came in. "How will we know which ones are Mrr'tani?" Spencer asked

"No idea." Penelope replied. "Was it in one of those videos?"

"I haven't watched them yet."

Penelope rolled her eyes and presented her pass to the Canadian guard on this side of the gate.

On the other side they found out which ones were Mrr'tani.

There were four guards on duty. They were all about Spencer's height, strong and muscular. They were also covered with a thick layer of fur, had long tails. Pointed ears, muzzles, whiskers…

…and assault rifles.

Spencer and Penelope stood there wide-eyed as a large, well-armed cat checked their passes. "Tram stop up there." The cat-like figure said with a hissing accent. "Welcome to the island."

"Thank you." Spencer replied as they moved to the stop.

"When we get back," Penelope said quietly. "we are watching those videos."

Spencer hadn't wanted to. He didn't want it to be real. The figures behind him were very real. "Yeah."

* * *

.

* * *

Note: So I did not create the Mrr'tani, my wife did and gave me permission to use them in this story. If you know anything about Elder Scrolls/Skyrim, she says they closely resemble khajiit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Governors Island Space Port**  
 **New York City**

Thankfully the tram driver was human, one of the Canadian military operating under the UN flag. And a golf cart let them see everything as they went. They probably could have walked it but the walkways were busy.

They passed by a set of three large, stern buildings. Most of the people not obviously from Earth were large men with knobby gray skin and short black hair. They all wore the same dull, grey uniform. "Do you know who those are?" Penelope asked the driver.

"Eridians." The driver replied. "They're kind of religious. Don't know why they're here but I keep bringing corporate types over there."

"Huh". They turned left at a large, circular building where more cat-creatures were going in and out. "Mrr'tani, right?"

"Yeah, that's their barracks. There's a ton of them around here now. They handle all the internal security, construction, work the space port. You don't want to run in to them at night, they're nice enough but they're creepy in the dark."

"Good to know."

"Now these buildings are all the local science types. They said they were newer, they didn't have to pull the wiring. And 515, medical building."

Among the flags flying from the building was a red cross. They got out and looked up at the impressive facade. "They re-used the old hospital." Spencer said, noting the carving in the marble above the door.

"Yeah. Thankfully it's not that busy. Better to have I guess. You folks have a good day."

"Thanks." They walked in the front door and found what looked like a front desk in a likely spot. They desk was manned by four different species, a cat-type, an etherial looking man with pointed ears and very pale eyes, a woman with mottled green skin, and a woman who appeared human. But her black and purple uniform and gloves gave her away. Spencer went to her. "Excuse me. Dr. Spencer Reid to see Dr. Essa Linalter. He said I didn't need an appointment."

"Oh. No, it's been very quiet." The clerk went to work on her computer for a moment. "Yes, he's expecting you. I will need to have some ID…". They pulled out their badges. "Um, is that the only ID you have?" They pulled out their passports. "Actually, let me see…". She turned back to her computer.

Spencer sighed and pulled out the other passport, with the purple dragon on the cover and the slip of metal tucked in the back.

"Oh!" The clerk smiled. "There we go." She took the slip of metal and passed it over a reader. "Excellent. Now we don't allow Terrans past the desk…"

Spencer looked at Penelope and frowned. "She's my legal companion…."

"Ahhh" The clerk looked back at her computer. "Well, in that case let me get you a visitors pass."

While she got that going Penelope leaned in to Spencer. "Mothers know things." She murmured. He nodded in agreement.

Down the main hall, turn left, it looked and felt a lot like a hospital. Once they turned left there was another desk and it looked like down this way was all people who looked like them in those black and purple uniforms. Check in and wait a few minutes until Lt. Galon came down for them. "Right this way." They said. They snagged what looked like a shopping basket as they went by. "For your things, if you need it."

"So, what do you do for a physical?" Spencer asked.

"Fluid tests first, then a full body scan. Past that it's up to the doc, depends on what he sees on the scan."

Fluid tests involved a needle, a set of tubes, a bathroom and a cup. Their needles were small, and Lt. Galon was skilled enough to make it painless. If they even noticed the scars inside Spencer's elbow they did not react. The bathrooms were human standard. None of it was surprising so far.

The next room held an exam table and a large tube like structure. Lt. Galon dropped a small pile of fabric on the bed. "So, get undressed and step in the tube. Feet on the marks, hands on the handles, I'll start talking to you when you're in there."

"And I'm supposed to wear this?" It wasn't a paper gown, more like a soft pair of pajamas, t-shirt and pants. A very soft pair. These were going to be nice to wear.

"No, those are for after. Take everything off before you get in."

Because of course he was going to have to get naked. Spencer started pulling off his outer layers, and tried not to blush.

"Do you want me to wait outside, Spency?" Penelope asked.

"Actually, you have to." Lt. Galon said. "We use a very small amount of radiation to do the bone scan. It's better to limit exposure as much as possible. When you're done just get dressed and meet us next door."

"All right." Once the door closed Spencer quickly stripped off, put his clothing in the basket, and climbed into the tube as quickly as he could. Feet here, hands here, it closed in around him. It was cool in there, and he could hear machinery moving around him. "All right Dr Reid." Lt. Galon said over the intercom. "Just close your eyes and breathe normally." Closing his eyes and breathing normally lasted about three minutes. After that there was a minute of taking a deep breath and holding it three times. And then standing there with his eyes open for a minute or so. And then the tube opened. "Thank you Dr. Reid." Lt. Galon said. "Please get dressed and meet us next door."

Spencer quickly got dressed, gathered up his basket, and went into the next room. It was about two to three times the size of a normal exam room. It had an exam table, a computer terminal, and some chairs. It also had three circles marked out on the floor. And on each of those circles was a perfect, holographic, three-dimensional man. Dr. Linalter was studying the one in the middle. "Okay, this is amazing." Penelope said as she looked them over. "I lust. I swear."

Spencer walked slowly around the holograms. As he did the layers changed from bones to muscles to organs. "No kidding". He said. "Who are they?" He asked Lt. Galon.

"Well, this is a healthy Terran, about your age and size." Lt. Galon indicated the one on the left. "And this is a healthy Quadranian. The one in the middle is you."

"Wow." As Spencer watched the computer continued to add layers until his scan was complete. Dr. Linalter was looking at it with fierce concentration on his face. "So, reasonably healthy?" He asked the doctor.

There was a disturbingly long pause. "I'm trying to figure out where to start." Dr. Linalter replied. "What exactly is keeping you upright?"

Spencer sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Governors Island Space Port**  
 **New York City**

"I didn't think it was that bad." Spencer said. "I feel all right."

"You are far from all right." Essa Linalter replied. "Severe gastroenteritis, chronic from the scarring. Malabsorption, malnutrition, mild osteoporosis, you're forty pounds underweight. Sit. Gently." He said, shooing Spencer down onto the exam table. He cradled Spencer's head in his gloved hands and pulled down his cheeks to look in his eyes. "You're showing neurochemical levels indicative of extreme insomnia. You're also starting a cataract. Drink a lot of coffee with sugar?"

"Several large cups a day." Penelope said before Spencer could protest.  
"Good. It's been keeping you alive. The malnutrition and insomnia are contributing to the cognitive impairment."

"Cognitive impairment?!"

"Wait." Penelope said. "Are you saying he hasn't been…thinking clearly?"

"Chronic insomnia and lack of food energy can cause a slowing of mental responses, yes."

"So you're saying he can get…smarter?"

"He will." Essa Linalter turned back to his patient. "No sex drive? Not surprising, you haven't completed puberty."

"What?!" Spencer said. Oh this was a bit much. "Of course I have! I'm thirty-five!"

"Reproductively you have. Neurologically you have not. It's not a question of age. And not uncommon since the diaspora. Lay down." Essa shooed Spencer down on his back and started gently palpating his abdomen. "Tell me if this hurts."

"That makes no sense whatso…ow." Spencer said as the doctor poked something tender. He went on to poke more tender places. "What is that?"

"Your intestines. They're swollen. What happened here?" He started poking around Spencer's knee.

"I was shot, They had to repair the kneecap. And there. And there." Spencer said to his shoulder and his neck.

"Not going to say a word. If I did Nar would thrash me. Why is there scarring in your lungs?"

"An infectious disease I contracted. I can't discuss it." Spencer sat up and looked at the holograms. "Are my lungs bigger? What is wrong with my prostate?" Both organs looked far too large.

"Ours are. Thinner atmosphere on Quadris. We compensate with a smaller stomach. And nothing from what I could tell." Dr. Linalter turned to look. "Huh. I guess ours are larger. But it looks fine. Healthy."

"Oh good." Okay, this could be fascinating. Spencer decided he was going to gather as much data as he could before he left. Emily was right, there was always room for improvement. But first things first. "So, am I cleared to return to duty."

Essa chuckled at that. "You're not cleared to leave this hospital."

"What?!" This was not happening! This was a nightmare! He had seen this movie!

"You're not leaving until I can put you on a healthy diet so I know you're not going to die on me. That starts with a liquid and IV diet for three days until all that swelling goes down. And that's assuming you let me eliminate the source of irritation."

Spencer fell back on the bed with a groan. This was hell. He was in hell. Alien hell.

"Um, I'm acting as his legal companion." Penelope said. "Is there a place I can stay?"

"Did you mother teach you that?" Esaa gave an understanding smile. "You can share a room if you like or we can set you up next door."

"Thanks. If someone else from the team wants to switch places with me…"

"Not a problem. There's some paperwork."

"Sure."

"I'm sorry." Spencer groaned from the bed. This was supposed to be a one day trip.

"It's okay sweetie. When we get in a room we'll call Emily and figure it out. I'll see if Luke can come up and bring our go bags."

"Fine." Spencer didn't care. He just wanted to go home. "I hate hospitals."

"I know. Maybe they have jello."

"I hope they have jello."

* * *

Later that day Luke made his own pilgrimage to the island. He found Penelope camped in a waiting area on the ward, her tablet in her lap, the remains of lunch on a table nearby. "Okay, the tails are going to take some getting used to."

"You get used to it pretty quickly." She replied. "They're actually really sweet."

"So where's wonderboy?"

She got up and motioned for him to follow. She opened a door nearby to reveal Spencer lying in a hospital bed, snoring lightly. "Keep your voice down." She said in a whisper.

"He okay?"

"Yeah, he…"

Just then a furry paw touched Luke on the shoulder. The turned to see one of the cat-like aliens standing there, one with remarkably fluffy, ears, in a tunic with a tablet in hand. She motioned for them to step out. "Quiet." She said. "Good for Q. Helps to heal."

"Oh, sorry." Luke said. The nurse nodded and stepped away. "What the hell happened to him?" He asked as they returned to the waiting area.

"So it turns out that he has a food intolerance."

"I've roomed with him. I figured that."

"But it's not just him. It's all the aliens. They all had problems with it at first until they figured out what it was."

And the suspense is killing me."

"Vegetables."

Luke stopped. "What?"

"Vegetables. Specifically the Lactuca and Brassica genus. They can eat other vegetables, but only if they're processed, cooked or juiced or something."

"Can I get that in English?"

"Anything related to lettuce or cabbage. Including broccoli, kale, cauliflower…". She smiled as understanding came in to Luke's eyes. "Yeah. Exactly what's allowed on each and every exclusion diet. They just can't digest them. Does nasty things to the insides. And I found out that the Mrr'tani have allergic reactions to preservatives and the Eridians can't eat sugar, I am so glad I'm not one of the cooks around here.ß"

"So he just has to not eat that stuff. We'll work it. But how did he end up like this?"

"They wanted to keep him here until they knew he could at least eat without getting sick but he hates hospitals so he said he didn't want to be away from his Mother for that long in case she needed him. So he agreed to them cleaning what was causing all the irritation out in exchange for going home tomorrow."

"Cleaning out? How do you…". After a moment Luke got it. "Oh. Ew."

"Yeah. We will never discuss this again. Anyway, they gave him some sedative, he's sleeping it off."

"Don't blame him."

"So I am going to go home and head to my meeting and then get him set up with the diet he gets to be on for the next three days at least."

"What kind of diet?"

"Clear liquids. We're treating it like the stomach flu."

"Makes sense. So he goes back to work on Monday?"

"Nope. Six weeks. They don't want him going back until he is well and truly mending."

"Oh I bet he loved that."

"Yeah, well, I already told Emily so he is out of luck. So, fair warning, they are silly strict about quiet in their hospital rooms, no electronics at all. Period."

"I brought headphones."

"So did I. No good. Not even a book light in there. So you can sleep two doors down if you want. They have a little guest type room for legal Companions. Use that term, it gets you around alien HIPAA."

"Got it."

"And try the food in the mess hall. Apparently we can eat everything every other species can. Oh. My. God."

* * *

Penelope was right. The food in the mess hall was amazing. But there was no way Luke was going to spend the time between dinner and bed sitting in a dim room listening to Spencer snore. So he accepted the room down the hall and settled in to fall asleep to Netflix.

This was noticed by the nurses on station. "Unusual for Q, yes?" Soft Ears asked. "To sleep thus?"

"Yes", Ensign Marrillon replied. "But he's not Q. He's Terran. And only a legal Companion." She opened a window on her terminal. "We have other options."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Governors Island Space Port**  
 **New York City**

The next morning Spencer slowly woke from the best night's sleep in his life.

But could he really say that? He slept in his mother's bed nearly every night until he left home at thirteen. Not that he ever spoke of it anymore. It had not been abusive in any way, but many considered that it might have been in some obscure fashion, that she might have been making him her replacement partner on an emotional level somehow. He'd thought about that long and hard and did not see any evidence of that being the case, but that was hard to prove. No, it was just a comfort to be there beside her. Even when she had moved in with him after Houston, he slept in a chair beside her bed where he slept remarkably well.

Was this night better than those? He might have to say yes.

It was even better than sleeping on opiates. Those deep, dark sleeps where dreams never followed. Because he felt refreshed and safe, so very, deeply safe, as opposed to hungover and worried about being caught.

It could not have been the sedative, that wore off hours ago and had been fairly mild to boot. It might have been the room, it was entirely conducive to sleeping. Everything from the deep, pillowy mattress to the soft blankets to the thick pillows was designed for it. But past that the air was cool and filtered to somehow feel like the air after a rainstorm, the lighting had been just the right sort of dimness, and there had been this faint, restful music playing that just tugged you off. These people knew how to set you up for rest.

Could all of that combined make such a peaceful, perfect sleep? Maybe he ought to get an air filter, a new mattress, new pillows….

As Spencer was contemplating this something in the room moved.  
Spencer froze, instantly wide awake.

Someone else was in the room with him.

He carefully reached out to the shape on his nightstand that was his glasses. A moment later the room snapped into sharp focus. He carefully rolled over to see someone in a Q uniform just getting out of a cot beside his bed. "'morning". They said.

"Um, good morning." He replied. The person in question was blinking sleepily and not making any threatening moves. At least there was that much. "Who are you?"

"Name's Martl. I'm a Companion." They, for it was hard to tell if Martl was male or female, went to the sink on the counter and splashed a little water in their face, likely to wake up.

"Um, I have a Companion." Luke or Penelope would be here somewhere.

"Yeah, a legal one. He slept down the hall last night."

"So you stayed….here?"

"Yeah. Heal faster if you don't sleep alone? Remember?" They sat in a chair to pull on their boots. "There's a bunch of us who volunteer."

That was…interesting. "So you're my new Companion?"

"Nah. If it was meant to be we'd know by now." They headed for the door just as it opened. "Hope you feel better." They smiled and pushed past Luke on the way out.

"Who was that?" Luke asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

 **Capitol Plaza Apartments**  
 **Unit #25**  
 **Washington DC**

Spencer had just set down his bag on his couch when there was a knock on his door. He let Emily and JJ in. "So what did the doctor say?" JJ asked.

"He said I'll be fine." Spencer replied. "It's like a mild stomach flu, by Monday I should be all right…"

"Oh you are the worst liar." Emily said. "Not only did Penelope already call me but your doctor already sent over the paperwork. You can come back for desk duty in two weeks but you are out of the field for six, and don't even try to pull the second opinion trick again."

"Plus side, we brought Jello." JJ said, holding up a grocery bag.

* * *

Spencer spent the first three days at home, in his robe, taking the meds Essa, as he had insisted, had sent him, drinking juice and broth and eating Jello. He spent most of his time getting through his Netflix queue since Essa even forbid reading.

"Why not?" Penelope asked.

"Burns too many calories." Spencer replied.

She was quiet a moment. "You know, that wouldn't make sense for anyone else."

He spent the next five days drinking milkshakes of all kinds, courtesy of of the research of one Penelope Garcia, eating pudding, and sipping at creamy soups. Cream of chicken was not his favorite. At least now he could read again.

After that he got to ease on to the Q diet for six days before he went back to work. "Oh my god!" JJ said when she walked in the door.

"What now?" Matt asked.

"Spence is at his desk without coffee."

"Really? That might be a sign of impending apocalypse. I'll have to check."

"Very funny." Spencer said as he sipped at the thick concoction in his thermal bottle. "You know, caffeine doesn't actually do anything for us. It was the sugar the whole time. Granted I'll probably still have coffee once I'm done with this. "

"What are you drinking?" JJ asked.

"Mexican frozen hot chocolate protein smoothie. Or so the recipe claims."

"Do I want to know how many calories are in that?"

"A lot. Apparently Quadrainian Nobility has a higher caloric requirement than a human. Almost a thousand calories more. Plus he wants me to gain a pound or two a week on top of that. And my stomach is roughly fifteen percent smaller than yours with weaker musculature."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We have fifteen percent larger lungs because the atmosphere on Quadris was thinner. Although it's not outside Terran range, the Sherpa people of Nepal also have somewhat larger lungs and more efficient metabolisms. Not sure why the weaker muscles though. We also don't have the enzymes to break down certain substances in Brassicas and Lactucas. There's nothing like them on Quadris so we never evolved to eat them."

"Yeah, Penelope said something about that. If Henry ever finds out you're going to have to convince him to eat broccoli again. Didn't anyone ever notice?"

"Dr. Kimura did notice I had larger lungs, but she thought it was a normal human variation. I'm not complaining, it likely saved my life. And I never had my digestive system checked, the tests they use are rather invasive and I never thought it was that bad."

"Smaller stomach and more calories, how are you supposed to make that math work?" Matt asked.

"Rich, calorically dense food. Mom said Quadranian food most closely resembles French cuisine. Which explains why we did so well on our trip." Spencer replied. "Lots of butter, cream, that sort of thing."

"Are you supposed to be putting on any of that in muscle?"

"A little, eventually. He said he'd give me an exercise routine once I put on about twenty or so. But he said not to expect much, according to him the Nobility never really formally exercised, they had too much trouble keeping weight on. But that explains why I never made the PT tests, I didn't have enough fuel. He said I could try fencing though. I might."

None of this was quite satisfying Matt though. "You said he was military, yeah?"

"Yeah. Technically he's the equivalent of an O4. Why?"

"Is he one of their Nobility?"

"Yeah. It's Lord Linalter I guess, but he prefers doctor."

"So if he can't work out how did he get through basic?"

"You know I asked him that. He said it's classified."

"Oh, you know DIA is going to be all over that if they find out." JJ said.

Spencer nodded. "When I find out I'll send a memo."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Martian Consulate**  
 **2815 Woodland Dr NW**  
 **Washington, DC**

"So how did your doctor end up in DC?" Penelope asked

It was four weeks after Spencer har returned to work. He was due for a check-up, and hopefully clearance to return to full duty. Thankfully he didn't have to go back to New York City for it because once again Penelope was coming along as his legal companion. "His wife is part of their diplomatic mission. She was assigned to head up the consulate staff here. So he was posted with her."

"Cool beans. What's her name?"

"Commander Lirabetssa Linalter. He said she speaks English as well."

DC didn't so much have an Embassy Row as it had an Embassy Neighborhood. Or two. Maybe three. The building they were looking for was tucked away on a very quiet and isolated street in the back of one of them, right up against Rock Creek Park. They passed the Embassy of Lebanon, turned a corner, and ran smack up against a military blockade. "They do realize that this is not going to work long-term, right?" Penelope asked. "I mean, the aliens are here. People need to get used to it."

"You would think so." Spencer replied.

After showing ID, having them call up to the house to verify they were expected, double checking everything, and generally being annoying, the military finally let them through. They turned the corner and found the likely reason for the extra security. There were several trucks in the road being emptied as the consulate staff moved in. About one third of the people working on emptying the trucks were Quadrainian, according to uniform, and two-thirds were Mrr'tani. "Essa said they're their closest allies." Spencer said as they parked. "Apparently the two species consider each other very good friends."

"Well," Penelope replied, "What are friends for." She walked to the back of the nearest truck, picked up a box, and followed the line inside.

Spencer collected a box as well and followed her. Into the lobby and up a grand-ish staircase. The central living area had impressive windows and a large fireplace, but there wasn't really time to admire, because there was a woman at the top of the stairs directing traffic. "Server stack." She said, looking at the box Penelope was carrying. "Secure comm room, that way." She pointed straight back.

"Yessss!" Penelope said as she headed off.

"Translators, front office, that way." She pointed Spencer to the left. "Wait, who are you people?"

"Oh, sorry." The box was not heavy, Spencer balanced it on his hip. "Dr. Spencer Reid." Right, don't offer a hand. "I'm here to see Dr. Linalter."

"Oh, right. Of course." The woman in question had soft, brown hair, hazel eyes and a lively, impish smile. "Lira Linalter. Essa will be right, um, up or down, hard to tell."

"Understandable." Moving was always confusing.

"Yo, Lira!" A soft, rough voice called out from overhead. "The AV net…." There was a movement over head. Spencer looked up to the loft over the kitchen and straight into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. In that moment the sweetest sense of safety and security washed over him.

He was home

It made no sense to feel that way but he knew in his bones he was home. He was safe. He could relax utterly, It was better than sleeping on the jet, better than dinner at Dave's, better than a needle in the arm, this sensation was utterly heavenly. For a moment he couldn't even breathe. And he could not look away from those eyes.

Someone was saying something. Someone was saying something from very far away.

And then someone touched him and jolted him from it. "Uhhh, Spency?" Penelope said as she poked his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Huh? Um, yeah." Damn it, she made him look away.

Essa and one of the Mrr'tani had arrived while he was not paying attention. Now he and his wife exchanged a smile. "What were you saying?" She asked the person upstairs.

"The AV security net is up." He said. The person with those green eyes disappeared back into the loft.

Essa and Lira smiled at each other again. "Spencer. I'll show you where to put that box." Essa said.

"Sure." Spencer followed him while Lira headed to the stairs.

"Did I miss something?" Penelope asked.

"Q nobles." The Mrr'tani replied. "Very strange. They say you know how to access local computer networks?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm Penelope by the way."

"Screen Dancer. Come help. This way."

* * *

The box went into an office space off that way. "Um, who was that up in the loft?" Spencer asked.

"Major Sinaralo Belasco." Essa replied. "They're head of security. They're also one of our house Companions."

Companion. That title kept coming up. "Okay, I'm confused. It might be rude to ask…"

Essa smiled. "Let's make it easy. I can't speak for anyone else, but I won't take any questions as rude and we'll keep it between us. But I get to ask questions about Terrans too. You know more than anyone."

"Fair enough. We commonly used the pronoun 'they' for people who don't want to specify their gender. Nar, Sinaralo and also met someone in the hospital who called themselves a Companion but it was hard to tell. How does gender work in Quadraninan society?"

"Well, biologically one percent of our population is of the Nobility and ninety-six percent is Commoner. Within those groups I'd say we have about the same percentage who are transgender as they do here on Terra. Three percent of our population are Companions. They're considered gender neutral."

"So he's not bonded to anyone? And I'm assuming Nar is?"

"Yeah. We made it legal before we left for boot camp. And Lira and Cass, her Companion, have been bonded since they were children, practically. Cass's mother is also part of House Linalter. So is Sin's aunt, they all grew up together. Now that the war's over we're trying to transition back to traditional family structures."

"That can't be easy. So there are biological differences between Nobles, Companions and Commoners?"

"Yeah. Commoners are nearly indistinguishable from Terrans. The rest of us are a little different."

"How so?"

"Mmm. I can't tell you. It's classified."

"But I am one."

"I know. I've been trying to figure out how to make that work since I met you. Still working on it. Shouldn't be a problem though. Anyway, why don't we go check your intestines?"

Essa was changing the subject. Spencer decided to go with it for now. Pressing would not get him what he wanted.

But he was not giving up.

* * *

Meanwhile Lira went upstairs.

The house was built into a small hill, which allowed for terraced courtyards. This one was very private. It had a lovely outdoor soaking tub and a lot of space that they had been told could be used for gatherings. They were setting it up as a fencing arena.

Now she found Sin here, having gone to the far end of the property, likely to get away from what happened. Not that they could. "So." She said, a smile growing on her face.

"That didn't happen." Sin said.

She laughed at that. "Are you kidding? The whole house felt it. The Mrr'tani probably felt it."

Sin shook his head. "I'm too old."

"No you're not."

"i've been through too much."

"He'll have to live with it."

"I never wanted this."

"Too bad. The Elder Kings have spoken."

"Who is he anyway?"

"Only son of Lord and Lady Garron, something cousin-ish to the Crown. She was pregnant when she took refuge here at the start of the war."

"So this is his home planet."

"You said you wanted to see more of it." Sin groaned. Lira laughed again. "It's worse. He works for the State Police here. Injured in the line of duty at least three times already."

"You know, the Elder Kings can go fuck themselves."

"They're going to get you for saying that. Don't worry, you have time to get used to the idea. He's not even awakened yet."

"You are not serious?" Sin shook his head. "So who's doing it, you or Essa?"

"His mother's asked Essa, but it's up to him."

"I don't know if I want to be here for that or not."

"We'll give you fair warning."

"That's the best I'm going to get, isn't it?"

"Yeah. You know I am happy for you."

"You would be."

Lira laughed and pulled Sin into a hug. "Sweet sibling mine." She said. "Just wait. It's going to be wonderful."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Martian Consulate**  
 **2815 Woodland Dr NW**  
 **Washington, DC**

The medical clinic in the basement of the consulate was set up as more of an urgent care/straight up doctor's office situation, anything major could be stabilized and airlifted. So they didn't have the big, full body scanner there. But they had a smaller one that seemed to be getting the job done. "Much better." Essa said as he looked at the false color image of Spencer's intestines on the monitor.

"Does this mean I can go back into the field?" Spencer asked. Even he could tell his organs looked less swollen.

"Yes. Provided your weight keeps increasing. You should come back weekly so we can check that." He signed the papers Spencer had brought with him.

"Deal." He had paperwork. Yay! Spencer sat up and tucked his shirt back in. "So I have another question about companions."

"Sure. If it's not classified."

"You said you and Nar made it legal. Here on Earth that usually means marriage. But you're also married?"

"I have a question first. How do Terrans define marriage?"

"Marriage is a socially or ritually recognized union between spouses that establishes rights and obligations between those spouses, as well as between them and any resulting biological or adopted children."

"So in that case yes, by the Terran definition I'm married to Lira because we plan to raise children someday. And that arrangement has been legally recognized. And Nar and Cass are married as well."

"Okay, that makes sense. But then where do companions come into it?"

"Well, your companion is your life partner."

"Wouldn't that be Lira?"

Essa thought about it a moment. "I think I see where the confusion is. No, members of the Nobility form legal partnerships to work on long term projects together. The most common project is raising children. In our case we're also trying to rebuild a formal house as a social entity. Lira is a good friend and I love her dearly but if you're talking long-term emotional and psychological intimacy that's the relationship I have with Nar. It sounds like Terrans try to combine both into one."

"Yeah, they do. That's where the confusion is then. So both relationships are legally recognized?"

"Yes, with different rights and priorities for each one. So, for example, if I was ever incapacitated Nar holds my Right of Medical Decision papers. But if I die Lira gets primary custody of our children. Does that make sense?"

"Actually it does. But it leads to another question, one remarkably personal…". Spencer paused. How could he politely ask this?

Essa smiled. "i've gotten up close and personal with your colon. Go ahead."

There was that. "For Terrans marriage implies sexual monogamy…."

"No."

"No?"

"No. You can't expect one other person to meet all of your intimacy needs. No one expects that. It's going to be hard enough with just the five of us here."

Okay. "Are you sure we're the same species?"

Essa just laughed at that.

* * *

Nar pushed their way into the back end of the kitchen, their arms full of bags. "The markets here are amazing. If we can't feed everyone we're not trying hard enough." They looked over at the person standing in the doorway. "Do eggs go in cool storage or cold storage? Are you going to come help me with this?"

"Ask the Mrr'tani, they know everything." Sin replied. "How the hell do they manage to be so fucking confident and so fucking vulnerable at the same time?"

"Who?" Nar came around to look and saw Essa talking to Dr. Reid and his friend by the stairway. Dr. Reid kept shooting little glances over in their direction. You could almost feel the electricity in the air. They just started laughing.

"Shut up." Sin growled at him. "I'm too old for this."

"No you're not."

"How do you even do this anyway."

"Well, you start with getting them out of their clothes, then you find some oils…"

"Stop." Sin did not want to think about that long, slender body beside him, what those gentle eyes might look like. Not right now. "What did you get to cook?"

"I told you, everything. Why?"

"Look at him, he needs to eat. Maybe start with a fruit sponge."

"You trying to flirt your way through his stomach? Just take your shirt off, let nature take it's course."

"Smart ass."

"I'm not the gym rat here." Nar looked up, his eyes going blank. "They're not staying for supper."

"What?" Sin turned to look at him and then back at the group by the stairs. "They're not _leaving_. He can't _leave_."

* * *

This was ridiculous.

Spencer had spent his entire life thinking there was something substantially wrong with his sexuality. Namely that it didn't exist, or if it did it was so slow to warm that it might as well not. Sure, he considered it once with Stephen and once with Lila and once with Maeve, but he never considered it strongly enough to attempt to pursue any of them. In truth the thought of actual intercourse turned his stomach, it seemed so violent. He'd thought himself sapio-sexual at best, Demi-sexual likely, not entirely asexual, but…

At the moment he was just glad his pants were loose and his briefs snug because his confidence was growing by the moment.

He was only half listening to the conversation Essa, Lira and Penelope were having. He was too busy trying to look at the person in the kitchen doorway without making it obvious he was looking. Bright green eyes, shaggy brown hair, radiating confidence, and that sense of being safe, of being home, was stronger than ever. All he wanted to do was walk over there and into that person's arms. Or perhaps pull them into his because dammit they belonged to…

What was wrong with him?

The thought of actual intercourse still seemed horrific but he wanted something and he wanted it with them. With a complete stranger. Granted he also wanted to get to know said stranger better. They looked like they were quite interesting, like they had a lot of stories. Storytelling over cider, that would be amazing. He bet those green eyes laughed when they told stories. He bet they softened when they….

What the _hell_ was wrong with him?

Someone touched him. He blinked and focused back on the room around him. Penelope had just poked him in the shoulder. "Earth to Spencer." She said. "How does that sound?"

"How does what sound?" Because both Essa and Lira looked a little shocked.

"Talking Dave into have a dinner for everyone. You know, both sides of the family together?"

"I…think that's a great idea. You know, we have to go."

"Awww." Lira said. "You're welcome to stay. We're having a big dinner tonight, the Mrr'tani team isn't heading back until tomorrow. Nar and Nimble Fingers are cooking, it's going to be great."

"Actually, we have to go." Spencer said. "We have another appointment."

"We have a…". Penelope looked confused.

"Yeah. We have that meeting we have to get to. At JJ's house. With the kids."

"Ahhh. You should never disappoint children." Lira said.

"Exactly. Nice meeting you. See you next week, Essa, for that check up?" Spencer quickly hustled Penelope out the door.

"Are you okay?" She asked when they got to the car.

"I'll let you know." Spencer replied. "Take me home?"

"Sure."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Capitol Plaza Apartments**  
 **Unit #25**  
 **Washington DC**

Spencer had Penelope drop him off at home, and settled in to think.

Apparently he was a freak.

Okay, he was an alien. Although given that he was talking about himself perhaps he shouldn't say alien. Non-human. Not the same species as the dominant culture. So he was bound to be different, this was understandable now. But he was even different from his own species. Profoundly different.

He was a freak.

Ten minutes into lying on the couch contemplating just how alone he felt there was a knock on the door. He opened it to a bag with pints of ice cream being thrust into his hand. "So, why the panic back there?" Penelope asked as she pushed her way inside.

"Because I'm a freak." He replied. She'd brought a ton of ice cream. Including cinnamon bun ice cream, his favorite. He passed her the Phish Food and took the rest to the freezer.

"You're an alien, Spency, not a freak." Penelope wrote her initials on the side of the carton and dug in.

"Even for an alien I'm a freak. Apparently Quadraninans have such strong sex drives that they find it impossible to even practice monogamy. To be complete honest the thought of doing that with anyone, ever, is…stomach turning. I'm completely the opposite of what they are."

Penelope thought about this for a spoonful. "Okay, I have an answer that I would use for anyone but you. Although even for you it might be a good idea."

"What's that?"

"See a therapist. You sound like you've been through some kind of trauma." No, Spencer thought, well… "But given that it's you there's something else we might consider."

"What's that?"

"How do aliens make babies?"

Spencer looked at her a moment. "Well, given that I pass for human I would assume…"

"Ah! You have a stomach that passes for human, that we assumed worked the same way as a humans, and it doe not. So are you completely sure every bit of everything works the same way a human's does?"

Well, when she put it that way. "N…no."

"So before we go coming up with ideas and things we need more intel. Either from your mom or your doctor."

"I cannot discuss sex with my mother."

"In that case." She pulled out her phone and started texting.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing if your doctor makes house calls."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Essa, now in civilian Earth dress but still in gloves, was standing in Spencer's living room. "Yes, please." Said to the offer of tea. "So you have a question you're not comfortable discussing with a houseful of people."

"Yes." Spencer went to put the kettle on. "I'm just not sure…I don't know how to…"

"How do aliens make babies?" Penelope asked. "I mean, is it different from how we make babies? Or, you know, the sort of activities that lead to babies?"

"Oh. That's actually a really common question." Essa smiled. "When a woman is ready to have a child she goes to her local genetics clinic and the staff there help her select the optimal sample."

"Sample?"

"Yeah. Men go to the clinic and leave samples. They used to say eight times in your lifetime but we're really underpopulated right now so as many times as you can is what the crown is asking."

"You mean like…sperm samples?"

"Yeah."

"And then she goes and gets…implanted?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds remarkably efficient." Spencer said.

"It is." Essa replied. "We've done it this way for three thousand Terran years more or less. Done wonders for the species. Every child healthy and strong and planned for."

"But then if Lira has a baby it wouldn't be…yours?" Penelope asked.

"Of course it would be. We've agreed to raise children together. Does't matter if it carries my genetics or not. It'll have the best ones for it. The best start we can give it. So how do Terrans go about it?"

"Ummm…I'm not exactly certain how to explain." Spencer said.

"Rule 34." Penelope replied as she picked up her tablet.

"What?"

"Rule 34. If it exists there is porn of it."

* * *

Five minutes later, as Spencer was bringing in the tea Essa looked over at him. "Bathroom?"

"Through that door and to the left." Spencer replied. A moment later they heard the other man being noisily sick. Spencer looked to Penelope. "You broke my doctor."

"Ir's boring!" She replied. "It's the most bland, vanilla porn I could find! It's even Missionary! I did that with my boyfriend the other night!"

"Do you require medical assistance?" Essa asked as he returned.

Penelope laughed until she turned around. "Oh, You're serious."

"Yes. That was horrifically violent. I can't imagine they didn't both end up injured. I'm sorry, do you have anything to eat?" He asked Spencer.

"Ice cream." Spencer went to grab a pint, a spoon and a permanent marker. "Just put your initial on the carton. You actually considered that violent, how do you define rape by comparison?"

Essa put his initial on the carton in script. "I'm sorry, something in there didn't translate."

"What?"

"My English isn't that great, and since you're both wearing translators I've been speaking Q. I have a small database on my comtab. You spoke a word that didn't translate."

Spencer reviewed his last few sentences. No way. "Rape?"

"That one, yes."

Their language didn't have a word for rape. Their people didn't have the concept of rape. Could that even be possible? "Okay, what do you call it when someone forces someone else to do something like that?" He pointed to Penelope's tablet, which was paused.

"A war crime. We didn't even know that was possible until the Keresdal Alliance started taking prisoners. That's why we developed an orbital rail gun. Do they do that here?"

Spencer winced. Orbital rail guns could, in theory, hit the megaton range. "It's one of the crimes we investigate. So what does it mean to be a natural child of someone?"

"Your parents did something like that. Although not nearly that roughly. That takes a lot of love and trust on the part of the female partner. It's mostly pretty rare. This is really good by the way." Essa said

"It's called Oat of this Swirled." Penelope said. "Mostly?"

"Well, there are a couple of times when we will do something like that. The first two are deeply personal, almost spiritual type rituals. Um, please do not take offense at this but not something we usually talk about with members of other species…"

"Oh, no, I get it." Penelope said. "It's all good."

"And the other is, um, its not spoken of in polite company…"

"We won't share."

"When the Keresdal Alliance attacked they went after the genetic centers first. They destroyed thousands of years of genetic diversity. And then they started deliberately singling out Noblemen for execution. Most people don't know this but Noblewomen and Companions can choose when they ovulate, so they, um, saved as much genetic diversity as they could. Resulted in quite a baby boom."

"They had to break three thousand years of culture to do it." Spencer said. "I'm sorry."

"I have to respect them for doing that. And be very grateful. I mean, my family is here."

"Ah. Of course." Sometimes it was hard to remember that behind every briefing was a person. "So if it's not like that, what is it? I've only ever learned about…Terran sexuality."

"I was going to ask you about that…."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Capitol Plaza Apartments**  
 **Unit #25**  
 **Washington DC**

"The term you're looking for is demi-sexual." Penelope said.

Penelope, Spencer and Essa were still sitting in Spencer's living room, eating ice cream and talking human and Quadranian sexuality. "The first part of that did not translate." Essa said.

"It means half or partial. See, for us there's two ways of becoming sexually attracted to someone. You can either get to know them slowly, build trust and emotional closeness over time. Or you can sometimes just see them across the room, the way they look, the way they carry themselves, and that alone will arouse you. And then if you work it right you can take them right home and into bed."

Essa blinked at her. "A complete stranger."

"Uh huh. It happens. We have a friend who used to do that a lot."

"You can also start chatting with people over a comm device." Spencer said. "There are programs that facilitate meeting people just for that."

Now Essa blinked at him. "I cannot even imagine what that would be like." He actually shuddered. "The thought of being approached like that is terrifying."

Spencer beamed out a smile. "I am not the only one!"

"And there is nothing wrong with taking the slow approach." Penelope said. "Maybe an example. How did you and Lira meet?"

"We were serving on the same ship. It was my first week. She was in the mess hall, reading a book and I had to stop and ask her about it."

"Because you wanted to get to know her better." Penelope said.

"Because I wanted to know the book better." Essa replied. Spencer nodded eagerly, he would have stopped for the book too. "And then I sat in when Nar took a fencing class with her, and we landed in the same lecture, and then we decided to eat together and talk about the books we were reading and one thing led to another, next thing we were comfortable in touch, and so were Cass and Nar…"

"Comfortable in touch?" Spencer asked.

"Yea. Most of us are so hypersensitive that casual touch or physical contact can be remarkably uncomfortable, almost painful at times. It's only once you truly feel at home with someone and you know you can trust them that touch becomes a comforting, pleasant thing. Only when you've been at that point with someone for a time is when most people start thinking of trying more intimate touch."

"More intimate." Penelope said. "But not that?" She pointed to her now locked tablet with her phone."

"No. Like I said, genital penetration is reserved for certain, almost sacred, rituals. It's certainly never that rough or violent when it does happen. But with the right person….um…". He actually started blushing.

"Oh! So they stop at fondle and foreplay. Got it." Penelope dug back into her ice cream.

"I can see it." Spencer replied. If you were going to do anything why not stick with something that seemed like it would engender maximum intimacy and risk minimal discomfort. The thought of being able to go that far and no further and have your partner be okay with that…

"Fondle and foreplay, that translated reasonably well, yes." Essa said.

"So, is it normal to reach your age and not have gone as far as fondle and foreplay yet?" Penelope asked.

"Well, that depends." Essa replied. "You have to take culture into account. If you grew up in a big Q house, with a large cohort of people close to you in age, then no. You would have had ample opportunity to experiment with people you trusted and knew well. If you were the only Q on a planet who's native sexuality was like that then yes, I wouldn't expect it. I'd be more concerned if they actually tried. My question would be, do they have a group of close companions around them that they could consider taking that step with, if they thought the other receptive. People with whom they were comfortable sharing casual touch. That would mean they had a healthy relationship structure."

Penelope looked over at Spencer. "Well?"

"Well yeah, the team." Spencer replied. "I mean, now it makes sense why shaking hands just feels so…"

"Invasive?" Essa asked.

"Yes. But. I hug everyone on the team. I've even hugged Hotch before."

"But would you consider going further with anyone?" Penelope asked.

Spencer considered. Maeve, of course, and Stephen. And Derek was…and JJ…and Emily… "I don't think I'm going to answer that question."

"You're blushing."

"I know."

"See. Perfectly healthy given the circumstances." Essa said. "And to be honest, with your in-depth knowledge of an entirely new culture, on ship everyone would want to get to know you."

"Not only are you a perfectly normal alien but you're a hot one as well." Penelope said.

"That's kind of comforting, to be honest." Spencer replied.

"Now between Nobles and Companions it's a little different." Essa said. "There's a certain pheromone Companions give off, it engenders a nearly instant feeling of trust in a Noble. To an extent they all do that to all of us, but when you find the right one it's just…impossible to resist. You want to…"

"Cuddle?" Penelope asked.

"Really hard." Essa replied. "And they do as well. We're all kind of made that way."

"So we just need to find you your cuddle bunny. Out there among the stars. What?" Penelope asked as Spencer started turning red and Essa started chuckling.

"Wait, do you have single Companions here?" Penelope asked. Essa nodded. She turned to Spencer. "Did you get the whole pheromone thing going?"

"I'm not going to answer that." Spencer said.

"The whole house noticed." Essa said.

"No, they…."

"The Mrr'tani noticed."

"No, it's just…"

"Look, there is a standing invitation for evening meal, Come over whenever. Get to know everyone."

"Maybe." Spencer replied. "Maybe."

"Fair warning, Lira's whole family is of of the more…traditional…religious sorts."

"Good to know."

"Totally going to drop you there." Penelope said. She got up and wandered off in the direction of the bathroom.

"So about this whole religious ritual thing?" Spencer asked as soon as Penelope was out of earshot. It was the one thing that concerned him.

"Unfortunately I can't really go into detail. It's technically classified still, I am still in the service and you're…"

"No, I get it." They were both employees of their respective governments after all. "But you think it matters."

"It is the way a Noble binds a Companion, yes. I believe we drew a parallel between that and Terran marriage."

"And everyone in your house would insist upon that?"

"I'm afraid so, eventually anyway. But, you know just because we can't talk about why it's important that doesn't mean…."

It took a moment for the penny to drop. "You think she would know? Well yeah, she was married, wasn't she"

"To Lord Garron and to her Companion Kati Grenoble."

The import of that finally hit Spencer. "She lost everything, didn't she?"

Essa smiled. "She kept you."

Penelope came out just then. "So I am still thinking big family dinner at Dave's. What do you think?"

Spencer smiled. "I think that's a great idea." 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Capitol Plaza Apartments**  
 **Unit #25**  
 **Washington DC**

Penelope agreed to give Essa a ride home. After they left Spencer cleaned up a bit, dishes stacked for washing. He realized about halfway through that he was smiling.

He was normal.

He was normal. He was utterly blissfully normal, in the realm of Q sexuality, when it came to his needs and his desires, he was utterly average. He was not anything like Derek Morgan because he was not human, and that was perfectly okay. In fact, there was nothing at all wrong with being a little different than humans. Maybe he should just embrace it.

Maybe he should.

He found his phone and checked the time. "Hi Mom, I hope it's not too late."

"No, not at all. What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I was just wondering, how did you order those gloves?"

"Well, I could show you. But I already bought some for you."

"Really?" How did she know?

"Yes. Mothers know things. Come pick them up tomorrow so you have them for work. I'll leave them at the front desk, some of the ladies here are taking me on a craft crawl. We're going to quilt shops or something."

"You don't make crafts."

"No, I just want to get out."

This was why he was glad she was feeling better. So she could just go spend a day out with friends when she wanted. It seemed like a small thing but it was huge. "All right. I'll come see you later in the week then. I have some things I want to ask you about. Just not over the phone."

"All right. I love you son."

"Love you too Mom. Bye."

As Spencer hung up he heard something at the bedroom window. Something scratching. That window had the fire escape, which meant it could be a person, perhaps trying to break in, which made his hackles go up. He found his weapon and a flashlight, and carefully eased in to look.

It was a cat.

There was a cat sitting on the fire escape, it's eyes glowing green in the beam of the flashlight. It was a large grey tabby, with enormous white paws, green eyes and a very sweet face. It started scratching at the window again, and opened it's mouth in a plaintive meow.

As much as Spencer was afraid of dogs he did like cats. He would have one but he traveled too much, really. He did dote on Sergio though, and accepted cuddles from what had become the de facto team cat whenever he could. There was a good ten feet between the ground and the bottom of the fire escape, it likely didn't come up. It must have come from another apartment. He had no problem going to open the window. "Hi. Did you get lost?" He held out his hand for the cat to sniff.

The cat rubbed against his hand with a happy purr, then jumped down into the room.

"Hey! I didn't invite you in!" Thankfully the cat didn't move that quickly. Spencer was easily able to catch it and hold it in his arms. "You can't adopt me. I'm not home enough."

The cat looked up at him with those big, green eyes and started purring up a storm.

Maybe he should visit Sergio more often. There was something remarkably blissful about holding a purring cat. "Okay, you can stay for a visit. But when I go to bed I'm putting you out. Now I need to finish the dishes." He put the cat down so it could explore, but he also left the window open. He expected that the cat would sniff around the apartment, hopefully not spray anywhere, and then head back to wherever it came from when curiosity was satisfied.

As he stepped up to the sink the cat jumped up on the counter to watch him. "I'm washing dishes. It's not that interesting." He said.

The cat settled into the perfect Egyptian posture and looked at him with those big eyes.

"You should have been here earlier, when my friend Penelope was here. She adores cats. She would have given you lots of attention. But then my…yea, I can call him my friend, I think, after tonight. My friend Essa was here as well and I don't know how he feels about cats. So maybe it's all for the best. I don't know. Anyway, you missed a very interesting discussion on Terran vs Q sexuality." It actually felt like the cat was paying attention. The way it looked up at him. "I'm not human, by the way. Although given that I probably don't smell human you probably know that. And, you know, that's okay."

The cat closed it's eyes and started purring, like it agreed with that statement.

"So I'm going to finish these up, make my protein shake, and go watch some TV. I need to catch up with _The Expanse_. It's very good sci-fi by the way. It you like sci-fi. Although most sci-fi is supposed to be predictive of the future and since the Q are settling on Mars it's really not." He finished the dishes, dried his hands, and put the cat down on the floor. "Go explore. Or go home, I guess." Spencer watched the cat walk into his living room, made up his protein shake, put some cookies in a bowl, and settled into his chair to watch TV.

A moment later he had a cat in his lap.

"Really?" He asked.

The cat turned around once and settled, looking up at him with that sweet face, purring up a storm again, and even kneading away. Every feline indication of being very happy right where it was.

Spencer couldn't help it. There was something so right and peaceful about having this cat on his lap. It was like it belonged there. He started petting it and it purred harder. "Okay, you can stay until I go to bed." He said. The cat immediately draped into a boneless pile. He chuckled and kept petting.

They stayed there through the show. After Spencer felt so comfortable he picked up a book and read for thirty. By then the cat was snorting. He hated moving it, but he needed to get to bed. He was supposed to go cheer on Henry's soccer team in the morning. "I'm sorry, but you have to go. It's bed time." The cat looked up with those big eyes as if to ask if he was really moving him. "I've enjoyed the company but you need to go home."

With that he picked the cat up, put it back out on the fire escape, and closed the window.

He put his glass and bowl away, tidied up the house, and turned off the lights. Then he went in the bathroom, did what wanted doing, brushed his teeth, and went into the bedroom.

The cat was frantically scratching at the window, and yowling so desperately he could hear it through the glass.

Spencer went and opened the window, he thought just a little. "You need to…". Nope. The cat squeezed through the window and ran into the other room. Spencer went after it but it had completely disappeared. Not under the couch, the chair, the desk… "Okay, fine." He put a block in the window to hold it open just enough for a cat but not enough for a human. "Just don't pee in the house." With that he went to bed.

AS he was drifting off he felt a soft weight jump on to the bed and pad up to his pillow. Whiskers gently brushed his face as he was sniffed. And then a furry cheek rubbed his.

There is something comforting about a cat in the bed, he thought, as the soft weight settled in against him. He curled around it and drifted away to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Capitol Plaza Apartments**  
 **Unit #25**  
 **Washington DC**

Spencer Reid normally ran on three sleep cycles a night. Or it would be three if he was human. Roughly 4.5 hours to be specific. Sometimes, if he was lucky he would read for a bit and then get another hour and a half. Or if he was really lucky he would sleep five hours. But luck hit him rarely. He had just gotten used to functioning on very little sleep.

He still went to bed at a so-called decent hour though, if only for the discipline of it. So on the first night the cat slept over he turned his main lights out at 10 pm.

At 10 am the next morning he woke up, rolled over, and blinked at the clock in shock.

Not only had he just slept twelve solid hours he was….oh hell. He picked up his phone and hit a programmed dial. "JJ, I am so sorry." He said. "I have never overslept like this in my life."

"It's okay Spence." She replied. "If you're not feeling good stay home. I'd rather my kids not get it."

"Not feeling good? What do you mean?" He rolled over and shifted a heavy lump that gave an annoyed meow.

"You texted earlier, said you weren't feeling well and were going to sleep."

"I texted?' Spencer looked at his phone. Sure enough, three hours earlier he had sent a text. _Not feeling well. Need to sleep. Will miss appointment, Sorry._ "I must have been sleepwalking." He said. "Sleep texting. Can I make it up to you with lunch?"

"Uncle Spencer and grilled cheese. Henry would love that."

"Deal. I'll make reservations at the Diner?"

"Make it 12:30."

"I'll see you there." He rung off and looked down at the furry lump in the bed. "Okay, I'm going out. And so are you." He lifted the cat, marveled once again at how good it felt to hold, and put it on the fire escape. This time it ran down without argument. "It probably has a home." He said. Then he went about his day.

* * *

He picked up the assortment of gloves his mother had for him. He went to lunch with his godchildren. He went to pick up his dry cleaning, his library order, and some groceries. And then he went home to prepare for the week.

Twenty minutes after he arrived there was a yowling sound from the bedroom.

Yes, it was the cat, scratching frantically to get in. He opened the window and it hopped down as usual. "You have to have a home somewhere." He said. "You're too well fed. Not that I mind the company." He locked the window down to cat size once again and went back to the kitchen, where he put down a bowl of water. Then he picked up a can and looked from it to the cat now sitting on the drainboard. "You know, if I do this you'll never leave."

The cat blinked at him.

"You're going to need a name. I can't keep calling you cat."

The cat's whiskers twitched.

"Hmmm. How about…Tristan? It's relatively gender neutral since I have no idea how to sex a cat. And it seems inappropriate."

The cat…Tristan's…tail twitched.

"Tristan you shall be." He opened the can, dished out the food, and then went about his business.

When he brought his tea to his desk to work on notes for a lecture he was supposed to give that week Tristan jumped up on the couch and walked over his remote, turning the TV on. "Stop that." He said, and he turned it off.

A couple of moments after he sat down Tristan deliberately jumped on the coffee table and turned it back on. "Really?" He got up and turned it off,

A couple of moments later it was back on. He got up to find that Tristan had fetched the remote and was battling with it fiercely, scrolling through the streaming services as he went. "I should have gotten toys." Spencer said with a sigh. "Fine. Watch TV then." He turned down the volume and sat back down.

A few minutes later the flicking of the TV stopped. He looked up to see that _Ultimate Beastmaster_ was on Netflix and Tristan was sprawled out on the couch, happily grooming. "Your taste is very questionable." He said to the cat.

Tristan looked at him and went back to washing his ears.

Spencer worked through about two and a half episodes, but he didn't turn it off until the third episode was over. It just seemed rude. But at the end of the third one he snapped it off. "I'm going to shut down this room and go take a bath before bed." He told Tristan. "I'll leave the window open so you can head home."

Spencer cleaned up his tea, collected a bedtime snack, checked the door, and turned out the lights. As he headed through his living area there was no cat to be seen. He went into his bedroom, took out clean pajamas, and went into the bathroom. While the tub filled he did what wanted doing before he started to get undressed.

When he was bare to the waist and just starting on his pants the door opened and Tristan walked in. "Really?" Tristan hopped up on the closed toilet lid and started purring. "You're making me very uncomfortable you know." But there was no point in moving him, the cat would come right back. So with Tristan watching his every move he stripped off and got into the tub. There he settled back with a book that was not too precious to risk water damage and his bit of pastry. Tristan remained on the toilet purring happily.

When the water went from steaming to tepid Spencer got up, set is book safely aside, and pulled the curtain to rinse off as the tub drained. When he finished he noticed that Tristan had stuck his head around the curtain to watch. "You are quite the peeping tom, you know." He said.

Tristan blinked at him.

Okay, bedtime. Spencer toweled off, got into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and got into bed. A few moments after he turned out his light he felt the familiar weight jump into the bed with him. Tristan slowly walked up until his whiskers brushed Spencer's chin.

Then he licked a spot in the hollow of Spencer's throat. Just once. "Ahh." Spencer said. "Cat germs."

Tristan fell asleep in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The next morning Spencer woke and looked down at the cat in his arms. "Good morning". He said.

Tristan woke up, blinked, stretched up to rub his chin with a rumbling purr. He licked that same spot again then launched from the bed like a rocket. Out the window and down the fire escape he went.

"Can opener." Spencer said. "Must be."

He got up and got started with his day.

* * *

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

One thing the team had noticed was that when Emily Prentiss called them to the conference room for a case she was serious and focused and professional. Lives were on the line and they were going to concentrate and get it done. When she called them for some internal, administrative matter she was chipper and snarky and almost cheerful. She smiled ever bigger to cover the fact that someone somewhere who thought they were the most important thing in heels was pissing her off today and she was about to throttle them.

"Good morning my team! The sun is shining. The birds are singing. Let's all go to the conference room." Emily sang out as she walked through the bullpen with a big mug of coffee and a box of doughnuts. She even skipped a little as she turned the corner on the catwalk.

"Oh Jesus." Luke said.

"I do not want to go up there." Matt replied.

"At least she's not doing her broadway dance impression." JJ said.

"How bad is it?" Penelope asked as they all went to tank up on coffee before heading into the fray.

"She was skipping." Spencer said.

"Oh, that is not good."

They assembled in the conference room to find Emily grinning from ear to ear. "Garciiiiia. Reiiiiid. What did you say to the Q consul general over the week-end?"

"I, ahhh." Spencer couldn't help the stammering. "I didn't really speak to the consul general as much as I spoke to her husband, who is also my doctor, and it was rather private and…"

"We talked about where Q babies come from." Penelope said.

Spencer considered sliding under the table.

"I assume in the usual manner." Dave said.

"No." Penelope replied. "There's a lab involved."

Matt immediately pulled out his wallet and passed some money off to Luke.

"Are you saying Derek was right?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Penelope replied.

"People!" Yep, Emily was still pissed. "Did you say anything about how we investigate serial sexual assault crimes?"

"Um, it kinda came up." Spencer said,

"Yeah, in passing." Penelope said.

"Do you know that the Q language does not have a word for rape?" Spencer said. "It translates as 'war crime'."

"Yeah, well, after the consul general's report in order to prevent any 'war crimes' from happening on our watch we are getting an observer." Emily said. "He's on his way here as we speak."

There was a groan from the table. It was understandable, to do what they did they all had to know each other very well. Having to find the new balance when someone left or joined the team was always a pain in the ass. That it was an alien with a completely unknown background made it that much worse.

"Observer." Dave said. "You mean babysitter,"

"I am not going to say that." Emily replied.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Spencer said. This was the life disruption he was talking about. "I've lived here my whole life, and I've never been kidnapped or assaulted or…." Wait.

Damn it.

The team was quiet a long moment. Finally Tara looked at Emily. "You know, it's not the worst idea."

Emily finally calmed down. "Yeaaaahhhh, when you think about it."

"So who are we getting?" Luke asked.

Emily sat down and put a personnel file up on the screen. Green eyes, shaggy brown hair… "Major Sinaralo Belasco. He's the head of security for the consulate. Apparently he's the only one local qualified."

"What is he, twelve?" Luke asked.

"Thirty-five."

"Look at the gene pool." Dave said, gesturing to Spencer.

"Eighteen year veteran, ten of those in special forces all of it very active duty. Only assigned to their State Department four years ago." Emily said. "He has a list of weapons qualifications, speaks multiple languages, first aid certifications, survival in different environments…"

"Great. He's a snake eater." Dave said.

"Hey! It's very tasty grilled." Luke replied with a grin as he reached over to Emily's computer to flick the file to his and Matt's.

"Apparently their State Department includes their version of the FBI, he worked a number of investigations before being assigned here." Emily finished. "So he has some kind of experience."

"How did he end up assigned here?" Tara asked.

"They like to assign families together, or so they said." Penelope replied. "His sister is the consul general."

"Oh even better." JJ replied.

"I do not need a baby sitter!" Spencer protested again.

Emily gave him that look.

He groaned and rested his head on his folded arms.

JJ patted him on the back. "At least now you'll have someone who will room with you."

* * *

"It's they, by the way." Spencer said as they were moving back to work.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"According to Essa…Dr. Linalter…Sin is a house Companion. I'm still not certain exactly what that means but he said all Companions are considered gender neutral. So the/them/their pronouns and so on."

"Okay, totally respect someone's personal choices, and I know this is going to suck, but if we get called on a rural case that is not going to fly." JJ said. "We will get way too much pushback to function effectively. We're going to have to ask them to pick one. Their call which."

"I'll ask, and apologize profusely for our collective politics." Emily replied. "And what's with the gloves?"

"I'm trying to embrace my culture." Spencer replied.

"Spence! JJ protested. "I was joking!"

"I know! It actually matters."

Emily sighed. "As long as you can shoot with them."

* * *

Sin arrived about thirty minutes later. They weren't what anyone expected, a good foot or more shorter than Spencer. Heck, they were even shorter than JJ, who was the tiny one on the team. At least as lanky a build as Spencer though. How this person managed a military career was anyone's guess.

Sin walked in the door and Spencer was immediately hit by that sense of being home again, like he could just relax and be and be perfectly safe. Pheromones, he thought, just the right set. This could be a problem. I will not let this be a problem.

Someone must have told him how to dress like a cop because other than the gloves and the colors he was dressed nearly identically to Luke, cargo pants, black t-shirt, loose over shirt covering any weapons they might be carrying. They brought something that might be a briefcase, might be a messenger bag, probably held a computer and a brand new duffel that was probably a go bag.

By common agreement JJ had spent the past 30 being moved back into her old office. This left a desk for Sin at their bullpen pod with the other alien and the other two Special Forces vets. "At least I didn't have to move all my old files out of there." She joked.

Now, as Emily showed Sin their new desk, Matt and Luke stopped them. "So, they told you downstairs that observers don't get to go armed?" Matt said.

"Yes, he checked his blast pistol into the armory for now." Emily said. "I already asked. Once he qualifies with our weapons he can carry again."

"Yeah but see, we're both former special forces." Luke said. He turned to Sin. "Give it up."

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"Start with your backup." Matt said.

Sin smiled, put his foot on the chair, unclipped what turned out to be a small pistol from his ankle, popped a battery pack, and put it on the desk.

"Now the knife." Luke said.

Sin pulled a knife with about a six in blade from a hidden sheath in his pants and put it on the desk.

"Now the other one." Matt said.

Another four inch blade came out of his other boot.

"Keep going." Luke said.

This time it was a good eight inches, and it was in a sheath hanging down his back.

"I don't think you're done." Matt said.

Something that looked like an overgrown pen light joined the pile.

"What is that?" Luke asked.

"Plasma cutter." Sin replied. "Comes in handy in close quarters." His voice was soft and kind of worn. He turned the pen light on, causing a bright glow at the tip, which he slashed across the corner of the steel desk.

The corner fell to the ground with the reek of burned metal.

'Holy crap." Emily said.

Neither Matt nor Luke looked surprised. "What's that thing on the side of your belt?" Luke asked.

"Oh you're not getting that." Sin said.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Plasma staff."

"What?"

"Light saber?" Spencer could not have heard that right. "Real light saber?"

Sin took a few steps back and ignited the two glowing blades, one from each end of the tube You could feel the heat rolling off them. "It's keyed to my DNA as a safety feature, no one else can use it." He said as he expertly spun it into a fighting stance. "You know, you're never going to fully disarm me anyway."

"And how do we explain that to the dudes at the armory?" Luke asked.

Emily sighed, "Keep it." She said, "Brave new world."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

"Can I learn to use a lightsaber?" Spencer asked.

Sin shrugged and collapsed the beams.. "Sure, if you want to, I guess. You won't have any problem fueling up on this planet. Cass is a better teacher though. But…why?"

"Oh, we…this planet has some mythology built up around weapons like that. I never thought I'd see a real one. Besides, why not?"

"Because Nobles don't carry weapons. They don't need to. Even Sa'rai didn't, and she's nuts."

"I need to. For my job. Hopefully that's not violating any serious social taboo or anything. Who's Sa'rai? Want some coffee?"

"My former CO, in Criminal Investigations. She got stuck there after the clankers blew her leg off. She couldn't fly combat after that, something about the seam not holding under atmo pressure. What's coffee?"

"Okay, I understood about a third of that." Spencer said.

"And I understood less." Luke said as Matt nodded. "Coffee, very tasty. Highly caffeinated beverage. Come." He grabbed his cup and waved them along.

"I think Spencer said caffeine doesn't work on you?" Matt asked.

"No, not really." Sin replied. "I mean a little, but you'd have to drink massive amounts of it to manage anything. Um…". He pointed to Spencer's mug. "Like that."

"We can make that happen." Spencer said as he dug the a spare mug out of the cupboard and started building two cups. "Although I don't really need it, I've been sleeping so well lately."

"Put a pin in that." Luke said. He turned back to Sin. "So, CO, commanding officer. Criminal Investigations, I'm guessing that's like what we do. What kind of cases did you work?"

"Sentient trafficking mostly."

"Is that like human trafficking but more than one species?" Spencer asked.

Sin nodded. "In some parts of the galaxy Q children, especially Noble children, are unfortunately popular. And when we lost our planet and had to live in refugee camps and rely on locals for safely it became a major problem. Granted it's also a problem for Aldarans and Mrr'tani, but we had it the worst. We busted three major rings while I was working there."

"Okay, that's hard core." Luke said as Matt nodded. "So your CO was a combat pilot who lost a leg in battle, couldn't fly anymore and landed in a desk job?"

"How did you land in a desk job?" Matt asked.

In reply Sin turned and revealed a large scar that crossed his back at a diagonal. "I'm on my second set of ribs." He said. "Replacing them was not easy."

"I can imagine." Matt said.

"So, what's a clanker?" Luke asked.

"Keresdal Alliance uses these enormous battle armor suits. They're three times as tall as a house, shaped roughly like a person."

Matt and Luke looked at each other. Luke pulled out his phone, "Okay, I got to know."

In the meantime Spencer handed Sin his first cup of coffee. "What are those?" Sin asked.

"Doughnuts. Want to try one?"

"Only if you eat two."

* * *

A few moments later they were in Penelope's lair. "So this is a clip from a video play?" Sin asked.

"Yea." Matt said. "This is all made up, computer generated effects. We just want to know if it looks anything like what you fought."

They watched a few minutes. "This is like your military bases?" Sin asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty close." Luke replied. "Me and I both served in similar places."

"We would have a similar set up on planet. The tech would be different, but not the people." The movie clip continued to show a soldier calling home. "Lucky man." Sin said.

"You don't have any children anywhere?" Spencer asked.

"No. No point when you don't have a safe planet for them. Maybe in another five or ten of your years, when Mars is ready."

"He's got four." Luke pointed to Matt.

Sin chuckled. "Not that many."

A few moments later a helicopter transformed itself into a giant robot. "Yeah, that's pretty close to a clanker. Thicker armor, and they don't become other machines. Also, they attack in squads of three to five."

"Three to five Decepticons?" Penelope asked.

"Is that what you call them?" Sin replied. "What kind of weapons is your military using there?"

"Projectile." Matt said. "We have most of those down in the shooting range."

"I've never seen one before."

Luke beamed. "Next stop on the tour."

"Is anyone else really glad this is fiction right now?" Penelope asked.

Sin smiled at her. "You're welcome."

* * *

Off to the armory, where they learned that Sin had never handled a weapon with a kick before, and was going to need to work on that. Next stop was the gym and confidence course, which Sin really wanted to try. And then the cafeteria, where, after a moment, Spencer amused himself by seeing just what he could put on his tray that Sin would quietly take off and what might replace it. Eventually he caught on and grinned. "You're as bad as my sister." Sin said.

"But is this sister single?" Luke asked.

"Ahh, no."

Luke turned to Spencer. "Sorry, I tried."

"So where are you from?" Matt asked when they sat down for lunch.

"Quadris." Sin replied. "But I grew up in a refugee camp on Rigel."

"Refugee camp." Luke said. "There's a phrase that's a conversation killer. How about this, why did you join up?"

"Drafted." Sin replied.

"And there's another one." Matt said.

"How about you tell me stories about what I'm getting in to?" Sin asked.

Well, that was doable.

* * *

After lunch they went back to the bullpen where a stack of reading material lay on Sin's desk. "I am not a nobleman." He said. "There is no way I'm getting through this today."

"Well, you can't get into the field until you read it all and pass your firearms qualification, with our guns." Emily said. "I'll tell you what, pick one to cover in case you're not ready when a case comes up.." She indicated Matt and Luke.

"Luke." Sin replied. "No kids."

"Fair enough. If we have a case you two stick together. And yes, that means you room together." Emily said.

Luke groaned. "I'm feeling a lot better." Spencer said. "It won't be that bad."

"And I have some tech that will help." Sin said.

"Not a Nobleman?" Matt asked once Emily moved on.

"Yeah, they read real fast."

Everyone turned to look at Spencer. "What?" He asked,

Sin just laughed and dug into the reading.

* * *

At the end of the day he and Sin took the train back together. He was still telling BAU stories, but Sin was an avid and patient listener, which was kinda nice. Most people got annoyed when he rambles, but Sin seemed content just to listen. And not just endure, but from the questions actually listen. There was something nice about that. Or maybe it was just pheromones, hard to tell.

Sin walked him all the way to his building. "Now I can tell Command I got you home safe." Sin said.

"Is that what they want?" Spencer asked.

"For now. Besides, I got to hear the end of the story." Sin smiled. "Good night then."

"Um, wait. Do you want to meet tomorrow? In the morning? We can get some breakfast, take the train in together."

"Sure. Meet you at seven? Here?"

"Sure. You know how to get…"

"Yeah. I'm going to go catch a transport back to the house. You sleep well, yeah?"

"Yeah, Good night."

"Good night."

Spencer went up to his apartment, He put away his things, changed contacts for glasses, and started making his dinner.

Twenty minutes later there was a banging on glass and a yowling sound from the bedroom. He found himself grinning as he went to open the window. "I really shouldn't be…hey!" Tristan scooted in and leapt into his arms, rubbing his head against Spencer's chin and purring up a storm. "I guess you missed me, huh? I guess I missed you too."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

"I've been telling all the stories." Spencer said as he and Sin walked into work the next morning. "I should let you take a turn."

"I don't have any good stories to tell." Sin replied.

"You've been on other planets, how could you not have good stories to tell? How many planets have you been on?"

"Hmmm, do stations count?"

"Sure."

"Ummm, fourteen?"

"Fourteen planets and you don't have stories?"

"Well, if it wasn't a battle it was shore leave. Buy a book, fill your stomach, get drunk. Not that exciting. You deal with people, that's more interesting."

"But didn't you deal with other species? I mean, what are they like?"

"We mostly work with Mrr'tani. They're good people. Very smart, very kind."

"Yeah, but what about other species?"

Sin looked a little embarrassed. "Spencer, we're not the most popular species in the galaxy. Most of our other allies want a little to do with us as they can manage. We don't socialize. Most of us think they only saved us because the crown owns most of the technology patents in the galaxy."

"Why don't they like us?"

"They don't trust us."

"Why not?"

"That's classified."

"My team to the conference room." Emily called out, all business.

"And that would be a case. We can talk about this later?" Spencer asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Ten minutes later they were packing up. "Anything I should know about the care and feeding of aliens?" Luke asked.

Luke was joking, of course, but Sin gave him a serious look. "Two things. Number one, don't let their brain run out of fuel." He pulled a five pound bag of candy out of his bag and put it on Luke's desk.

Luke started at the thing. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah. Those, what do you call them, smoothies, are best because they have fruit and vegetables in them, so nutrition, and your milkshakes and pastry are really good as well, but this will do. Also, make sure he eats protein at least twice a day. Eggs are easiest on the system."

"At least breakfast is healthy. What else?"

"Stick close. They tend to wander off."

"Like a puppy?" Luke asked.

"Hey!" Spencer said.

By now the team had joined them. "He's right." JJ and Emily and Dave all said together.

Matt started laughing hard.

"Is there a way we can stay comm connected?" Sin asked.

"Do you have a phone yet?" Penelope asked. Sin shook his head. "We will take care of that before you all land."

"Are you still wearing translators?" Sin asked Spencer.

"Yeah, why?"

"The _Ka'naesh_ can track them from orbit if you need to. Let me know and I'll contact them."

"Now I like you." Emily replied.

* * *

While the team was in flight Penelope set Sin up with a cell phone. It was a short learning curve, the technology between a phone, a tablet and what Sin called a comtab was all quite similar. "Can I take this reading material home?" Sin asked.

"Um yeah. No point in staying here, you're not on our payroll. Not this…or this…or this." Penelope pulled those files for him. "You can take the rest."

"Let me know how they do, yeah?"

"Will do."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Penelope's phone rang. "Oracle of all thinks known and unknown, how can I help you?"

"Actually I was going to ask you for a favor." Spencer replied.

"Sure, what can I do you for?"

"I've had a cat coming around my apartment."

"Awww, you got adopted and didn't tell me? I want to come meet him now."

"I was wondering if you could stop and put a can of food out for him, on the fire escape."

"Will do, it's on my way home. Does the kitty have a name?"

"Thank you. Tristan"

"Tristan. Got it. Later!"

* * *

 **Capitol Plaza Apartments**  
 **Unit #25**  
 **Washington DC**

Good as her word Penelope stopped on the way home and left food and water out for Tristan. As she was doing so she thought she saw a bat flutter by overhead. "Ack!" She ducked with a squawk. But there was nothing up there, or if there was it had flown up to the roof. "Why he has to live in such an old building." She muttered. "Tristan! Tristan!" But no one came to her call. "Well, I am not going to leave the window open." She closed it and went on her way.

* * *

The next morning Luke rose at his usual early time. He never got a run in when they were out on a case, it was pretty much shower, dress and we'll eat while we go over the case again, but at least he could stay on schedule. And hey, last night he got to sleep, too. They were right about Spencer feeling better.

When he got out of bed he realized that a chunk of the room did not exist.

It was a standard hotel room. Two queen beds on one side as you walked in, and then at the far end a small table and chair In the left there was a dresser with a TV on it, a desk with a mirror over it, a lamp and a love seat.

Correction, there had been a lamp and a love seat. Now that corner had disappeared. It was just a wall of blackness.

Luke climbed over Spencer's bed to see if he could get around the wall of blackness. As it turned out he could. It kind of stuck out from the corner of the desk at an angle. On the other side Spencer was settled on the love seat, with the lamp on, reading and nibbling on some candy. "What the hell is that thing?" Luke asked as he looked at the large rectangle of, well, black in the room.

"Oh! Good morning. It's a portable room divider." Spencer reached behind him to a small device on the desk and pressed a button. Instantly the dark rectangle went away. "Sin loaned it to me, although I'm thinking of ordering one for myself. I believe it sets up a field that absorbs light. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want the light to wake you."

"Appreciate that." Luke said. He looked at the device and shook his head. "Alien travel knick knacks. What will they think of next. You done in the bathroom?"

"Yeah." Spencer's phone chimed an incoming e-mail.

* * *

 _To: SReid_  
 _From: SR .mp_

 _Have you ever read the Bhagavad Gita?_

* * *

"That's weird."

"Weird is not good on a case."

"It's from Mars."

"Of course it is. What do the Martian in-laws want?"

"It's from an SR. They want to know if I've ever read the Bhagavad Gita."

"Have you?"

"Years ago. I wonder who SR is."

"Not a clue."

* * *

 _To: SR .mp  
From: SReid _

_Yes I have. Why do you ask?_

* * *

 **Capitol Plaza Apartments**  
 **Unit #25**  
 **Washington DC**

The next day Penelope stopped to check on Tristan again. As soon as she walked in, though, she stopped.

Then she pulled out her phone. "Will? It's Penelope. I'm at Spencer's. You need to come right away. Someone's been in his apartment."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Capitol Plaza Apartments**  
 **Unit #25**  
 **Washington DC**

"So nothing's been taken?" Will asked.

"Nothing that I could tell." Penelope said. "I mean, I don't know every valuable thing he has in his apartment, but his TV's still here, and no one touched his gun locker, and it doesn't look like anyone went through any of his drawers. The only thing disturbed are his kitchen and his couch."

The officer who came with Will came over. "There's no sign of forced entry. And nothing on the security camera at the stairs."

"Right. Thank you." Will turned back to Penelope. "So you're saying someone broke into his house without breaking anything, ate his leftovers, took a nap on his couch, and then disappeared."

Penelope gave him that look. "This is why I called you Will! I know it sounds crazy but I am telling you this apartment is not the way I left it!"

"I know, I know. I believe you. But if there's no sign of a break-in and nothing missing but some tamales and cake there's not a lot I can do here. Just let me know if anything happens again."

"All right."

Once Will and the officers left Penelope went to straighten up. But then she stopped. "Nope. Everything just as it is." She took pictures of the whole apartment, concentrating on the couch, the bed and the kitchen. And then she went to…

No, one more thing.

She went back and turned on Spencer's TV. She noted the last show watched on Netflix, Hulu, Amazon Prime and PBS, and what episodes on each.

Then she made sure everything was locked, and left.

* * *

The next day she returned to feed the cat once more, only this time she did not come alone. She checked her pictures and sure enough, things were different. The pillows on the couch had been moved, as had the blanket over the back of it. There was less TP on the roll. More leftovers were gone. And a show on Netflix had been at Season 1, now it was at Season 2. "Okay, this is just creepy creepy." She said to her companion.

"So Reid has a ghost who likes to eat his food and abuse his Netflix queue." Derek Morgan replied. "I admit, something's going on here, but I'm not buying ghost."

"You're right." Penelope replied. "But I know how to find out what it is. And you're going to help me. Did you bring your tools?"

"Yeah…."

* * *

At the end of the case they didn't go back to the office. It was so late and they were so tired they all just went home for the night. Penelope and Spencer carpooled home. It gave her a chance to tell him about his apartment. "…so we put up a camera."

"We?"

"Yeah. Derek helped."

"A camera? Please not in my bedroom."

"No. It's in the corner above your kitchen door. It gets your front door, your main windows, and even your bedroom window if you leave the door open. Anyway, if your mysterious squatter comes back when you're gone there will be a record."

"Okay, but no peeping. I don't need you and Morgan watching my lack of hot aliens in there."

She just laughed at that.

* * *

Spencer went home, dropped his bags, took out his contacts, opened the bedroom window and went to start making something to eat.

* * *

 _To: SReid_  
 _From: SR .mp_

 _I'm wondering what would be the best translation, as I only read English and not Sanskrit yet. I'm trying to learn the context of the quote "I am become death, the destroyer of worlds", but a search of the Terran databases only comes back to a scientist who used it in an interview once._

* * *

Spencer looked up from his phone as a familiar feline form jumped up on the couch and started trying to climb him. "Oh, there you are. You know, a friend tried to feed you but you never came around. I guess you're just a one person cat, huh." Tristan finally settled for climbing up on the couch to curl around his neck and purr madly in his ear. "So the good news is that I'm off tomorrow, since I finished my paperwork on the plane. I have to admit, I sleep better with you in bed with me. I'm planning on sleeping in and then, since the weather report is calling rain maybe we can watch some movies. And I am so pathetic I am making plans with a cat."

Tristan was not playing the slightest attention to what he was saying. Instead he was rather focused on Spencer's phone.

"I don't know who this person is. They're an alien, like me, so maybe my e-mail is listed in a directory or something. Apparently I'm the reigning alien authority on Earth. Hopefully they're not all going to start bothering me. But this question is an interesting one."

* * *

 _To: SR .mp_  
 _From: SReid_

 _Sanskrit does not actually translate to English well. Oppenhimer did his own translation work, and most scholars think that quote was not translated well. A more accurate translation would be something like, "I come as time and destroy all worlds. As death, I take away everything." Oppenhimer's translation likely reflects his own thoughts at the time. Many believe he was grappling with the knowledge of having created such a destructive weapon._

 _Do you still want a recommendation for a translation?_

 _I admit to being curious, where did you learn of that quote?_

* * *

Spencer shrugged Tristan up to hang over his shoulder. "You know, I think dinner on the couch works tonight. I'm having chicken pasta Alfredo. If you behave I'll share."

* * *

 _To: SReid_  
 _From: SR .mp_

 _I heard it in a movie my brother shared once. I've been thinking about it quite a lot lately and wished to learn more._

 _No, thank you. I think I might find what I'm looking for by learning more about Oppenheimer._

* * *

Tristan was sitting on the counter while Spencer finished his pasta. Spencer showed him the phone. "Huh. I wonder what he's trying to get at. Or she. What do you think, he or she? And how does her brother know about Terran movies?"

Tristan responded by rubbing his cheek over the corner of the phone.

* * *

 _To: SR .mp_  
 _From: SReid_

 _His work is fascinating, both form a historical and scientific perspective._

 _May I ask your name?_

* * *

"Why not, right?"

Spencer took his plate over to his the coffee table to eat. And put a small plate with a few bits of chicken down near his for Tristan. "There's probably something very sad about this.

* * *

 _To: SReid_  
 _From: SR .mp_

 _My name is Sa'rai. Which translates to Sarah in most Terran languages. Whichever you prefer. And yes, it's Lady._

 _And you are Lord Spencer Garron, but you prefer the Terran name Dr. Spencer Reid._

 _May I call you Spencer?_

* * *

 _To: SR .mp_  
 _From: SReid_

 _Yes, of course. But you didn't give me a last name._

 _Are you the Sa'rai who worked with Sin Belasco?_

* * *

 _To: SReid_  
 _From: SR .mp_

 _No. I didn't._

 _Yes I am. He speaks highly of you._

* * *

"As you know from the smell I'm not human." Spencer told Tristan. "Apparently everyone in my species actually is bisexual, so there's nothing wrong with finding both Sin and this woman interesting. Speaking of, I wonder if he'd like to go check out some of the museums sometime." Spencer paused for a moment. "Which would be a date. And I'm actually okay with that."

Tristan licked his plate clean, jumped over beside Spencer on the couch, closed his eyes and gave a very contented chirping purr.

* * *

 _To: SR .mp_  
 _From: SReid_

 _Good to know._

 _That makes it rather hard to try to learn anything more about you._

* * *

Diner over, leftovers put away, Spencer bagged up the trash and took it out.

No point in gloves, he was just running this down to the can. "I'll be right back," He said.

Tristan stayed on the couch.

When he came back he started building a mug of cocoa.

* * *

 _To: SReid_  
 _From: SR .mp_

 _Everyone knows everything about me now. Would you indulge my desire to be a blank slate?_

* * *

"She's on Mars. How much trouble can she be?" He asked Tristan from the kitchen.

Tristan meowed in reply.

"That sounds like a warning."

* * *

 _To: SR .mp_  
 _From: SReid_

 _If you wish. Why do you want to learn more about Oppenheimer?_

* * *

As Spencer turned from the stove he became aware of the oddest sensation. It felt like his hand was bubbling.

No, his arm.

No, his shoulder.

No, his….

"I don't feel good." He said to Tristan.

And the darkness took him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Washington MedStar Hospital**  
 **Washington DC**

Spencer woke feeling like he had been gone over by a baseball bat. Everything hurt. Really, everything. "Urg." He said to no one in particular. He didn't even know if anyone was in the room, twitching his eyes hurt, Opening them was going to hurt more/

"Spencer?" A familiar voice asked, very quietly.

Spencer opened his eyes, which hurt, and looked at the two blurry figures standing by the bed. From the colors of the blurs he suspected one was Essa, the other was Derek's wife Savannah. "What happened?" He croaked.

"A miracle." Savannah said.

"You were poisoned." Essa said. "But you're going to be all right."

"I don't know how but he's right." Savannah replied. "Just rest more."

Splendid idea. Spencer closed his eyes and drifted back out.

* * *

When he woke again it was lighter. The sheets were as soft as the ones on the island. The air did not smell as sweet but it was close. And there was a rush of white noise covering the usual sounds of machines.

And he felt safe. Safe and cared for, and loved.

"Hey." Another familiar voice said.

Spencer opened his eyes and squinted. "Can I have my glasses?"

"Sure." The blurry person put his glasses on his nose and popped into focus. "How are you feeling?" Emily asked, her voice low and soft.

"Less battered." Not sitting up yet. But Spencer looked around the room. Sure enough, Sin was on the guest cot/window seat, snoring lightly. well, no need to wake him. "I was poisoned?"

"Yeah. We're going to want to talk to you about it. Officially. When your doctor will let us, he's kind of a hard ass."

Spencer had to smile at that.

* * *

The next time Spencer woke up he was able to find his own glasses. He found Sin sitting beside the bed reading a book. "Nice to see you alive." Sin said.

"Thanks. Okay, I have to admit it, feel better when I'm around you." Spencer replied.

"Good to know. I feel better when I'm around you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that whole pheromone thing? It makes us companions go, how do the Terrans put it, all Mama Bear on our Nobles. You're not going to get rid of me now if you tried."

"Really?"

"I've seen two sisters and three brothers go through this. There is no point in fighting. Anyway I could make you feel even better but the beds are too small."

"You would climb into bed with me?"

"Sure." Sin looked up and gave him a sweet, lazy smile. "And no, not just because it would help"

"Really?" Spencer was still too out of it to find anything else to say.

"Yeah."

"Does this mean we're dating?"

"Dating. Very Terran concept. But sure, we can try dating. Although I do have a confession to make first. When you're out of here."

"Does it involve mass murder or anything else illegal?"

"Hmmm, no. I've just been breaking into your apartment and spying on you in my off time."

Spencer chuckled at that. "If that was true I wouldn't mind. Okay, we're dating."

"All right."

"You know I'm only relaxed enough to say this because I'm drugged to the gills."

"I'm taking advantage of that."

* * *

The next time Spencer woke up Penelope had come to visit. "I had to come back three times." She told him. "Your doctor said I was too colorful for your nervous system."

"I have no clue what that means." Spencer looked. "Remember when we talked about finding my alien cuddle bunny?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is Sin?"

"The cafeteria. We made him. And I approve."

* * *

The next day, he had no idea how many after he was poisoned, Spencer was finally able to stay upright long enough to talk to the FBI. He expected Emily, he expected another agent, but he did not expect the third man at all. "Hotch!"

"Spencer." His former boss said quietly. "Glad to see you up and moving."

"Yeah. Essa said I might go home tomorrow. Do you know what happened?"

"You were poisoned with a nerve agent." The other agent said. "A Novichok agent. We're not certain how yet. We found traces on your door handle but not quite enough."

"A Russian nerve agent?" Spencer still felt a little physically off but his brain was revving back up. "Why are the Russians after me?"

"It's not just you. You're the fifth poisoning on US soil in the past year and a half."

"If it's espionage it's not technically a serial."

"Yes, but we can still use some techniques." Hotch said. "Specifically victimology. You don't fit our victim pool."

"Who were the other victims?"

Hotch spoke three names and "…Dorian Loker."

"Dorian?"

"You two knew each other?" The other agent asked.

"Yeah." Spencer replied. "We went out a few times. It didn't work but we stayed friends. What happened?" No, he knew. He just didn't want to.

But it wasn't going to go away. "Spencer." Emily said. "Novichok agents are extremely toxic to humans. Usually lethal. You only recovered completely because you're…not."

Oh. Damn it. Spencer pushed that into it's own compartment, to be dealt with later. "So what does your victim pool have in common?"

"They were all agents dealing with the Russian Mob." The other agent said. "They also all spoke Russian and were all in the process of translating communications between targets."

"What were they translating?"

"We don't know." Hotch said. "They each came to us and said they had intercepted communications between people that was concerning. And they were uncomfortable with the way their command structure was handling the evidence. By the time we found them their work had been destroyed."

"Dorian said she didn't know who she could trust in her office anymore." Spencer said. "Who is we?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, that's classified."

"I've been getting a lot of that lately. Spencer replied.

"Did Agent Loker ever share any of her evidence with you?" Hotch asked.

"She did." Spencer replied. "And now that there's context it's…um…"

'Did she give you a copy?" The other agent asked.

"Agent Reid has a court-certified eidetic memory." Hotch replied. "He is the copy."

"We're going to need to put security on him." The other agent said. "I don't know who we can trust but we're going to have to do something."

"I wonder if that was who was in my apartment." Spencer said.

"In your apartment?" Hotch asked.

"When we were out on our last case. I asked Penelope to stop and feed my cat. She said it looked like there was a break in but there was no sign of any actual breaking. She put security video up to try to catch someone. I don't think anyone's been in since though."

"Let's see it." Hotch said.

While Emily set up Spencer's laptop the other agent said "I'm going to go see about a security detail." And stepped out.

It wasn't hard to log in to the video program. They set it to play rapidly, which it did, through hours of empty apartment. They slowed it down a little when Spencer came home, but there was nothing. And nothing through the next day as well. Then Spencer came home the night he was hit. "They didn't plant anything inside his apartment." Emily said.

"It has to be the doorknob." Hotch replied. "They've used that before. It's a pattern."

Spencer settled in, got comfortable, let a grey tabby in through the window. He cooked dinner, and started having a text conversation with someone. "Who are you chatting with?" Emily asked.

"A Q noblewoman named Sarah. In English." Spencer replied. He could feel himself blushing. "We were talking about…books."

"Is that what the aliens call it?" Hotch said mildly.

Spencer settled in to dinner. "You're spoiling that cat." Emily said. Then he got up to put things away and take the trash out. "Right there." She said. "You touched the door handle without gloves."

As they watched he washed his hands, too late, stopped to make cocoa, tried to head back to the living room, and fell over like a tree.

"Wait. This doesn't fit." Emily said. "Dr. Linalter said you called for help. You're not moving, when did you call?"

"I couldn't have." Spencer replied. He was in obvious distress and laying on his phone. "I don't remember anything after making cocoa."

They watched as the cat came over and sniffed at Spencer's hair, at his cheek. As he licked him to try to get him to move. They watched as he moved and crouched a short distance away.

And then light shimmered around him.

Strings, Spencer thought, It was strings of energy, flowing between the space where his cat had been and somewhere else. Some other dimension somewhere else.

After a moment the light resolved itself.

The cat was gone.

Sin was crouching over him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Washington MedStar Hospital**  
 **Washington DC**

"Son of a bitch!" Spencer said. "He has been spying on me! He admitted it!"

"Shapeshifter?" Emily asked.

They rolled it back and played it again. Yes, it was Sin, crouching there in some kind of sleek, black and purple bodysuit. "They said there were biological differences." Spencer said. "But information about them was still classified by their DOD. I haven't been able to get in close enough to get that."

"How many are there in DC?" Hotch asked.

"Three that I know of." Spencer replied. "I'm not a shapeshifter." Surely he would know by now if he was.

As they watched Sin rolled Spencer over and checked to make sure he was still breathing. Sin pulled Spencer's phone from his pocket and sent out a message, then he started administering what looked like first aid. "He saved your life there." Emily said.

"He was there to protect me. It's an alien thing." Spencer replied. He ought to be upset about this, but he wasn't. It actually felt…good. "That cat first arrived after I had that discussion about sexuality with Essa."

"Are you pissed at this?"

"No. I should be, but I'm really not. I don't know why."

"According to the timeline three minutes after that call someone pounded on the side of a DIA surveillance van parked outside the Martian Consulate." Hotch said. "It was members of the consulate staff who told the agents that there was a medical emergency and the agents were driving."

Ten minutes later, about how long it would take to get to the consulate to Spencer's apartment if you were driving really fast, Nar pushed through the door Sin had unlocked. With a jerk of their head and a sharp order from the nurse Sin immediately shifted again, this time into something small with wings that fluttered up to a dark corner of the ceiling and hung there. Then Essa was coming in with gear, and DIA agents, followed closely by paramedics, and it all went predictable again.

But Emily spotted something. "Spencer, you wore gloves when you first came home."

"Yeah."

"They would have wiped off the toxin before you could touch it."

"Very likely."

"That's a narrow window. There's a bank across the street from you, isn't there?"

"And hotels on either end of the block."

"I'll get Garcia to start looking at security cameras. Hotch, you said that there were only faint traces of the toxin on the doorknob."

"Yes." Hotch replied.

Emily ran back the recording to Nar coming in the door, and pointed to the thick gloves they were wearing. "We need to get those gloves."

"On it." Hotch said. He headed for the door.

Emily was already sending a note to Penelope. "We need to get security on you." She said to Spencer.

"I'll ask Lira. I'm sure she will help." Spencer replied.

"You'd rather have aliens then FBI?"

"Dorian said she didn't know who she could trust in her unit. How do we know who we can trust outside of our unit? I don't think we can even trust Witness Protection right now."

Emily sighed. "You're right."

"Besides, the Q government have more options to increase security if need be."

"Need might be. If the Russian Mob has moles inside the FBI I don't know where on this planet is safe."

"If all else fails there's always the option of not this planet."

Emily stopped typing into her phone and started at him. "Okay, that is the option of last resort."

"True. I was going to start with seeing if they would let me stay in the consulate building. It has much better security than my apartment, and I could more or less keep my life going. Could you had me my pants, please."

"Sure, why?"

"I'm about to sign out AMA, as soon as I have a talk with Sin."

"Okay, I get the talk with Sin but why are you leaving?"

"Essa said there are biological differences between Commoners, Companions and Nobles. Companions are shapeshifters, which you would think would be of paramount importance and power in a society. But they dedicate their lives to protecting Nobles, they have for thousands of years."

"So what so special about Nobles?" Emily asked. "No offense but it's probably not just brains."

"I don't know." Spencer said. "They keep saying it's classified. And right now there is one person in the…in the galaxy I trust to give me a straight answer."

* * *

Hotch had it easy. Nar was at the nurse's station, talking to the staff there. Hotch stepped up and explained the situation, topical poison, doorknob, gloves. In reply Nar flipped open their med kit and revealed the gloves they had been wearing in a storage compartment. "I'd been in fencing practice, I didn't stop to take them off." They explained. "I switched to disposables on scene and and haven't stopped with those yet."

The gloves in question were thicker than usual, made of some sturdy, spongy material. Perfect for trapping the poison. "That likely saved you. Would you be willing to testify to the sequence of events?" Hotch asked as he got another agent to bag the evidence.

"You'd have to go through channels, talk to my command, but I don't have a problem with it."

"You know, that might paint a target on you, given the people we're dealing with."

Nar smiled. "They can try."

* * *

Before Spencer could leave he had to talk to Sin. He was dressed and sitting on his bed when the other came back. "So, I have a question." Spencer said to open. "Do you really prefer Sin? Or would you rather Tristan?"

That stopped the other man in his tracks. "You know, before the war I actually would have said whichever you like." He replied. "But now…think I'm going to stick with Sin. So how mad are you?"

"I'm not. I should be but I'm not. I just want to know why?"

"I couldn't help it." He dropped into the seat by the bed. "Pheromones or whatever it is. I'm no scientist. Look, a friend has been doing some reading about the history of this planet, and I know it has a lot of negative issues with the concept of eugenics, but our history isn't their history. You and I are the result of a three thousand year old breeding program. I was bred to be able to protect a Noble, apparently specifically you, and to feel real shitty if I'm not. You were bred, among other things, to be okay with that, to feel good when that happens so you don't fight it. Now I don't know why the Elder Kings decided to go that route but it's worked for us for three millennia and thirty some odd years of war. You can fight it if you want but I'm not."

Spencer considered that. He'd seen this movie as well, where you spend all sorts of time and energy fighting destiny and fate and only end up right back where they started. "You've seen a small fraction of my life." He said. "We deal with some of the most twisted psychopaths out there."

"I have to admit, Terrans do do crazy better than anyone else in the galaxy."

"Sometimes they follow us home."

"As long as they're not in armor."

"Are you really okay with dealing with that?"

"Yeah. I liked being a cop. Helping the victims, stopping the bad guys, it's pretty satisfying. It's not like I can go back to being a soldier, they're demobilizing the navy as we speak. And I really don't want to spend my life guarding diplomats. And I know you're about to say you ramble. You fixate on thing, you hyperfocus, you go off on random tangents that bore people to tears. You and every other Noble, you're not even as bad as some. I grew up in a house with five other Nobles close to my age, and they've all gotten married since. If there isn't a Noble going off about something it's not home."

Spencer was going to say exactly that, but he stopped. "All right, we'll give it a try. But there is one thing."

"That's okay, I have a one thing too."

"You first." Spencer said.

"This is the point where I say I go where you go, no matter what." Sin replied. "But truth? This planet is amazing. Terrans have packed more differences, more cultures and philosophies and artists and foods and everything else on to this planet than anywhere else in the galaxy. From what we can tell before our team got to New York exactly seven Q ever visited here, and they all landed in practically the same region. I want to see as much of the rest of it as I can while we're here. I want to get some exploring in."

Spencer considered this. Travel? It wasn't like he didn't. England had been great that one time. France was amazing. "We can do that. We will make that happen."

Sin beamed out a smile. "All right then. What's your one thing?"

"You're not sleeping in my bed."

That shocked the other man. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want you there just because three thousand years of breeding told you you have to. If you're there it's because we both want it. No other reason. And not while I'm still…processing all this. I need to slow this down."

Sin opened his mouth to object, and closed it again. "Fair enough."

"Now, the first thing we need to do is convince Essa to let me leave this hospital."

"Why?"

"I need to go talk to my mother."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Sunrise House**  
 **Silver Spring, MD**

"I don't know if I should thank the local gods or the Elder Kings for this." Diana said as she pulled Sin into her embrace. "I've been wanting to meet you Companion since the day I knew you were on your way." She said to Spencer's confused look. "I've been praying we could somehow find someone since he day we landed. You do not know how glad I was that you had your friend Derek working with you for so long."

"I can see it." Spencer replied. Now Sin looked confused. "Kind of my former partner. You'll meet him eventually. Mom, I cam here to ask you about something. I'm not getting a straight answer out of anyone."

"Well, whatever it is I'll tell you what I can." Diana replied as she moved to her tiny partial kitchen. "I only ever lied to keep you safe you know. And many times not even then. William just had you convince that I was crazy."

"I know. I'm still sorry about that."

"You're forgiven. You did the best you could with the information you had. And no great harm done in the end. I'm making us tea, since this feels like it will be a long one."

"It might be." Spencer sat at the small table while Sin perched on the couch nearby. "Essa told me that Commoners, Companions and Nobles are biologically different. But he said he couldn't tell me how. He said that Commoners are nearly identical to Terrans, and I found out today that Companions are shapeshifters. What makes Nobles different?"

Diana turned, a shocked look on her face. "No one has shown you?"

"Can't, Ma'am." Sin replied. "It's classified. Every Noble who came of age after the war started was militarized."

"Good thing I never signed up then."

"Um, no offense but Spencer does work for another government."

"And he's my son. If her Royal Highness doesn't like it she can come down here and tell me off personally." At that Diana lifted her shirt and peeled a small patch off her abdomen.

"Mom!" Now it was Spencer's turn to be shocked. "What are you doing?"

"If I try to tell you you won't believe me and you'll think I'm crazy. I'm going to have to show you. Right now the meds are masking my gifts. Which is fine, I don't need them and I wasn't able to control them on my own anyway. I'll put that back on in an hour, that should be long enough. Orange spice all right?"

"Sure. What do you mean gifts?" Spencer asked.

"Skills. Abilities. Not shapeshifting, that belongs to Companions alone. Do you still like toffee cookies? Well, you like any cookies."

"Not oatmeal raisin."

"Fair enough. We all have our gifts, some we share, some unique to us. I don't know if you got mine or your fathers or both, but you have them. They just haven't made an appearance yet."

"Why not?" Spencer asked.

"Because you haven't finished puberty." Diana said as she brought the tea tray to the table.

"Essa said that as well. I'm trying to figure out how that's possible since I am thirty-five."

"Tell me, do you know the definition of epigenetics?"

"Epigenetics most often denotes changes in a chromosome that affect gene activity and expression, but can also be used to describe any heritable phenotypic change that does not derive from a modification of the genome. Such effects on cellular and physiological phenotypic traits may result from external or environmental factors, or be part of normal developmental program. The standard definition of epigenetics requires these alterations to be heritable." Spencer stopped to digest this. "So you're saying our genes will change their expression in predictable ways in response to certain stimuli."

"Exactly."

"And until you're exposed to that stimuli you're not considered to have finished puberty."

"Well, a Noble isn't."

"But what stimuli haven't I been exposed to?" Wait a minute…. "Essa said something about sexual activity, specifically penetrative sexual activity, to be considered an almost sacred rite. Is that what triggers the changes?"

"The first time with another Noble, yes." Diana smiled. She smiled at Sin. "Oh good, the patch is wearing off. Cookie?"  
Sin smiled back. "I noticed. Yes, thank you.

Spencer took one without looking. "So the epigenetic expression causes neurological changes, which leads to certain gifts being expressed. I haven't expressed any, well, for the obvious reasons. But whatever they are they're important enough to warrant lifelong bodyguards and to be considered military secrets."

"We couldn't have won the war without the Nobility." Sin said.

Spencer looked back at his mother. "So what are these gifts?"

Diana smiled at him. "The tea is ready." She poured a cup and handed it to him.

But before he could take it she let go.

The cup did not fall.

It floated in mid-air.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Sunrise House**  
 **Silver Spring, MD**

Spencer stared at the floating cup for several moments, He twisted and turned to see it from every angle. He even passed his hand over and under it. No, it really was floating there. "Mom." He said at last. "Are you doing that?"

 _"Yes."_ Diana replied. _"You're not hearing strange voices by the way, it's really me."_

"It's really you?" Spencer turned to look at her.

"Yes." He was hearing her voice, he realized, but her lips were not moving. _"Telepathy and telekinesis and I'm not sure what all else. I was never all that gifted I'm afraid."_ The cup floated down in front of him, followed by the package of cookies. _"Do I have to keep showing you or do you believe that this is real?"_

"No. I…I believe you." Spencer turned to Sin, who was watching this impassively. "Do you…can you?"

"What. Float things, mind-to-mind, play with energy?" Sin shook his head. "No, those are Noble gifts. Essa's just okay at it, but Lira lifts transports."

"Lifts transports. You mean **cars**?"

"Yeah And there's this guy on the flag ship who can mind-to-mind across parsecs."

"I'm happy enough with across the house." Diana said out loud.

Spencer turned and saw her putting her medicated patch back on. "That…does this have anything to do with your schizophrenia diagnosis? Wait, sex gives you super powers?"

"No, sex does not give you super powers, Spencer" Diana said patiently. "An energy surge from another Noble gives you super powers, the trauma to your nervous system triggers epigenetic changes. But it's painful and frightening, sexual activity distracts you enough that you don''t feel it. It's like sticking your finger in a light socket, only the socket does it's best to distract you while your hair's on fire. And to answer your first question, yes and no." She cradled her coffee mug and sighed.

She looked so pained, still. "Mom. Tell me what happened?"

"Only if you promise me you won't blame yourself for any of this."

"I won't."

She took a deep breath. "Normally you have what they call positive control over your gifts, specifically telepathy. You have to reach out to speak to people, open yourself to listen. You're not hearing voices all the time. But when you're pregnant your hormones shift so you're always open, the better to be there for your child."

"But then you're always hearing everyone around you. That has to be exhausting."

Diana nodded. "That's why we were out in the country when the war started. Fewer people meant fewer voices around. When we landed here…your Aunt Ethel and Uncle Daniel were volunteers at the church shelter where we went to try to get help. They invited us to come out and stay at their ranch out in Sunny Valley. It would have been an ideal place to live out the rest of my pregnancy, only a few hands around. But Willen refused. He wasn't going to indulge some entitled bitch who thought she was so special. He had gone through law school to try to get his perfect middle class life and we were not going to screw him out of it."

"Ass." Sin muttered.

"He and Kati fought over it for days while we waited at the church for the new identities we bought. Then one day they went out to check on the ship, or so he said, and she didn't come back. One of my gifts is sharing languages so English and Spanish were easy to understand. We'd heard the others there talk about coyotes, smugglers, and Willen said she'd been killed by one."

"I'm so sorry Mom." Spencer said. He understood, now, how that had to have hurt.

"Once we had identity papers he wanted me to go to the casino with him. He wanted to play poker, get our small stake up to something he could work with, he said and how better to insure a win then with a telepath along. When I objected he threatened you. I was so exhausted from all the minds around all the time that I couldn't fight. And I was never that strong."

"Where is this guy now?" Sin asked.

"Jail." Spencer replied,

"Good."

"I thought that once you were born I'd get back to full strength, and then I'd be able to put him in his place. But while we were in the hospital he convinced them that I was crazy, so they drugged me. And then he had you as a bargaining chip and I was still sick. But he had to keep us around, a family was important for the image he built up. He needed to keep that in place so they would accept him as a lawyer. And I was too sick to do much of anything, all those voices, all the time, even when I slept."

"I had no idea." Spencer said.

"I know. You did the best you could with what you had. Do you know why he ran, in the end?"

"No."

"You."

"Me?"

"See, no one ever told him that you need another Noble, close in age, to bring out someone's powers. All he knew was that it happened at the end of puberty. And I told him, truthfully, that Aldrick had royal gifts. His great, great grandfather was a prince."

"No fucking way." Sin said.

"Oh yes. And Spencer here was naturally conceived, I have no idea what he'll be able to do." Diana nodded and looked at her son. "He ran the day after your voice broke for the first time. He ran because he was afraid of you."

Spencer thought about this a long moment. "I don't think I need powers to justify his fear. So the patches turn off your powers?"

"Yes. No more hearing other voices. Thank the stars."

"That's how you knew about Gary Michaels."

"You do not want to know what he was thinking when he was at that park."

"Who?" Sin asked.

"I'll show you the case file later." Spencer said. He turned back to his mother, "What about Randall Gardiner?"

"Do you have any idea how many drugs I was taking? Not that I'm complaining, some of them actually helped. But no, he actually believed his delusions. And that's what I thought he was, a harmless, delusional man. Rather nice, really. Shame what happened." Diana pushed the cookies closer. "Now have another cookie and go tell Essa to take you off to bed. It's about time you finish growing up."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Martian Consulate**  
 **Washington DC**

They made it as far as the Consulate before Spencer thought to turn his phone back on. "Where have you been?!" Penelope screeched.

"Talking to Mom." Spencer replied. "I'm sorry, I needed to focus for a bit."

"We thought you could be dead again! Hotch was concerned, which you know is as good as freaking out."

Sin pulled the phone closer. "Got the dead part covered." He said. He tugged Spencer on to the property. "Called in a favor. Don't think the Bureau is going to like it though."

"Hotch and Emily are on their way there." Penelope said.

Sin stopped a moment. "Uh oh."

A moment later a car pulled up to the curb, "Where the hell have you been?" Emily asked as she and Hotch got out of the car.

"I had to go talk to my…"

Spencer did not get to finish his thought. Two Mrr'tani warriors stepped out of the bushes that lined the property. One got in behind Hotch and Emily, the other stepped between them and Spencer. "Who are you?" The one between them asked, not bothering to hide his fangs. Or his rifle.

"No, it's okay guys." Sin stepped up. He introduced Hotch and Emily first. "These are Sure Foot and Mighty Leap. We served together, Battle of Baku. Glad you guys could make it."

"Wished to see new planet." Mighty Leap said.

"Keeper said to guard new Noble until he comes into powers." Sure Foot said. "Storm Caller say he has hunters."

"Yeah, we'll talk about it once we're inside." Sin looked at Hotch and Emily. "Come brief the security team?"

"Come into powers?" Emily asked.

"I'll explain later." Spencer replied. He said something in Arabic that had her nodding.

As soon as they were inside Cass accosted Sin. "Dude! Tonight! Fur orgy!"

"Yeah, no." Sin replied. "Next time. I'm trying to bond here."

"I don't think I want any of that translated." Spencer said.

They got translator dots for Hotch and Emily and then the whole staff gathered in the briefing room. More had come down now, it wasn't just Lira and Essa, Cass and Nar. They had eight other Q working there in one capacity or another and now nine Mrr'tani as a security staff. They collectively listened intently, asked some good questions, took notes, and were generally willing to work with the FBI on keeping Spencer safe. "Are you sure they can handle it?" Emily asked. "I mean, I know the Mrr'tani can, but…"

"Everyone else here has combat training and experience, except Essa." Sin replied. Don't worry, when he's not with the team we'll take good care of him."

"Hotch, you left some tuff out of that briefing." Spencer said. "I don't know what but I know your briefing style, there were holes in your narrative."

"That's still classified." Hotch replied. "If it becomes need to know…"

"Understood. Can we put security on my Mom? I don't think Mrr'tani guards would go well in senior housing."

"Of course."

"The bad news is your apartment is a crime scene." Emily said. "You're going to be out of it for a while. WeI packed a few things."

"Thank you."

While a couple of the Mrr'tani went down with Emily and Hotch to bring in the boxes Sin waved Essa and Lira over. "Lady Garon told him everything." He said.

"Oh." Essa said. He turned to Spencer with a smiled. "Good. Talk later?"

Later was better than now. Much better than now. "Please."

"All right, Where am I sleeping?"

"Third floor."

"Thanks."

Third floor, Back of the house. A very nice small bedroom suite. Bathroom, sitting area, bookshelves, built-in desk. Big bed. "Where do you sleep?" Spencer asked.

Sin pointed down the hall. "Next door."

"Oh that works."

"Yeah."

* * *

Spencer went down to help carry things up. The first thing Hotch handed him was a familiar wicker basket. "I saw the name on the top envelope." He said.

Spencer smiled at that. His letters from Maeve. "Thank you." At least she was moving with him

He thought she'd be fascinated by all this.

And she would want him to find love.

* * *

As soon as Spencer stepped out of the bedroom upstairs Cass and Nar stepped in. "So has he got the local religion or what?" Cass asked as they started pulling everything out of the drawers and closet.

"Not a clue." Sin replied. He'd never moved out of anywhere so fast before. "I just hope it doesn't last. Thanks for the place to sleep."

"Not a problem." Cass replied. "Essa's in with Lira tonight, and we're down in the fur pile. You'll have the bed to yourself."

Sin rolled his eyes. "Great."

* * *

"What did Spencer say in Arabic?" Hotch asked when they had a moment alone.

"He said it was better discussed in a SCIF." Emily replied.

The older man considered this a moment, "I hate loose ends." He said.

"What wasn't in your briefing?" She replied.

"Good point."

* * *

Hotch and Emily did not stay for dinner. Spencer, of course, did. The Mrr'tani and Q cooked side-by-side, and made what turned out to be an enormous buffet. They put some exotic music on the house speakers, people changed into civilian clothes, and a case of apple cider was opened. It slowly morphed into a party. They told all kinds of stories that Spencer would never have believed if a third of the group did not have fur and tails and a few that were hard to believe even then It was like living in a sci-fi movie.

Then he showed them how to put the rinse agent in the dishwasher and set up the coffee pot that had been sitting in the box because they had a drink replicator. A very practical sci-fi movie.

But eventually the discussion could not be avoided any longer. He found himself sitting in a lounge chair next to a little creek style fountain in one of the courtyards, on his third bottle of cider, looking up at the sky. "That's Mars." He said, tipping his bottle to the light in the sky.

"We've always said that Quadris was home, even if we've never been there." Essa replied. "Not going to be too much longer before that is. We'll be Martians." He took another sip of his cider. "That's weird."

Spencer was quiet a long moment. "Mom told me what has to happen."

"So Sin said."

"Can we do this any other way?"

"Possibly. I can tell you right now you wouldn't enjoy it. Why, though? I mean, we like to say pleasure is our birthright."  
"And love is our destiny?"

"Well, yes. So why?"

Spencer took a long pull on his cider. "I'm too human to be a Martian. I always believed that should wait for love. Romantic love, Partnership love."

Essa chuckled. "But you want your powers now."

"I admit, I'm curious. I mean, super powers. Who wouldn't be?"

"It's not that easy. There's a lot of responsibility involved. It's not just learning how to use them, it's when. Look at me for example."

"What's your power?"

"Cutting and sealing flesh."

"Hmmm?"

Essa reached over and pulled Spencer's arm across the gam between the chairs, shoving his sleeve up and out of the way. Then he lightly traced a line, hovering just over skin.

Where he traced a cut appeared.

Too fine to even hurt, but the blood welled up and started to drip. Then, as easily as he had cut Essa traced over the line and the cut sealed up as if it had never been. But the blood remained on the patio below. Spencer lifted his arm to look. "How?" He asked.

"I can feel the bond between the cells." Essa replied. "Like a sweater. I can cut the threads and re-knit them." He took a pull on his cider again. "And those gifts are a one-way ticket to medical school, do not spin the board, do not argue with the Crown. Not that I'm complaining, it kept me out of the worst of the war."

"That makes sense. I still want to know what mine are."

"If you want to we will. I'll help. But it doesn't have to be tomorrow. Give yourself some time."

"All right."

* * *

 _To: SReid_  
 _From: SR .mp_

 _Because I think Oppenheimer and I might have a lot in common._

 _How are you feeling?_

 _—_

 _To: SR .mp  
From: SReid _

_Better, thank you._

 _I'm sorry. That must be a very difficult burden to carry._

 _—_

 _To: SReid_  
 _From: SR .mp_

 _Thank you._

 _—_

 _To: SR .mp  
From: SReid _

_For what?_

 _—_

 _To: SReid_  
 _From: SR .mp_

 _Being the first one to understand._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Martian Consulate**  
 **Washington DC**

Six weeks after his poisoning Spencer had to admit, he liked living with other aliens.

After some discussion it was decided that he didn't need to travel with the Mrr'tani. When he was at work or on a case he still had Sin, and Luke was backing him up, and the rest of the team was around him. When he went out on week-ends it was either with Sin and someone from the team or Sin and Cass, and Lira took Mrr'tani guards in Cass' place, since as Consul General being in public with obvious aliens was more expected. But more often than not he and Sin "double dated" with Essa and Nar, or triple dated with all of them.

And he was okay with that.

He always thought of himself as an introvert, a loaner. Someone who was perfectly okay without anyone else around, just himself and his thoughts. Now he found a group he liked to spend time with, to share events and experiences with. But a big part of that might be that when they did go out Essa and Lira tended to also be quiet with their thoughts much of the time. It was the other three that kind of kept everyone moving in the same direction.

Or maybe they were talking to each other telepathically. Hard to tell.

All he knew was that they could go to, say, an art gallery and he could stand there and contemplate the art and not have to keep up a conversation of small talk. And yet at the same time not be alone.

And the same thing happened at the consulate. He could put on headphones and sit in the living room and read, and not have anyone disturb him, curious if he was dealing with negative emotions or perhaps becoming ill. No, he was just being Noble, and someone, likely Sin, would gently poke him when there was fresh food available.

That was one side benefit of spending more time at the house. When he was safe behind a screen of electronic security and Mrr'tani guard Sin could go pursue his own interests without worry or guilt. Spencer made sure to build a large chunk of time during the week when he was home so Sin could do that. After some observation he noticed that Lira and Essa did the same. When he asked Essa he said it was considered the polite thing to do.

There was only one time he tried to go out without Sin. That was to Henry's school concert. After all, there would be two other teammates and an DCPD detective in attendance, he ought to be fine. But when he got to the concert he felt something move in his waistcoat pocket. He peeked and saw a small mouse, only with horns. It winked at him and he gave up.

Yes, living with aliens was better than not. He had to admit it. It was nice to not be alone any more.

* * *

 _Sunrise House_  
 _Silver Springs, MD_

"Your Aunt Kris is coming for a visit." Diana said.

Spencer continued to make a point of visiting his mother for an hour or so every Sunday, usually between a post-church brunch with his godchildren and picking up his library order and his dry cleaning. Sin would either stay to visit or go visit the other residents, just because they enjoyed the company and liked to tell war stories, which he enjoyed hearing. In this case he was once again perched on the small sofa, visiting right along with him. Now Spencer looked confused. "Aunt Kris?"

"Kristadoron Marcall. She was going to marry your Uncle Lorrick."

"Uncle Lorrick?"

"Your father's companion. Bryn ran into her at the market and gave her my address. We wrote and now she's on her way."

"On her way. From another planet."

"Dude, once you're out of a gravity well it's like hopping on a plane." Sin said. "Companion?" He asked Diana.

Diana nodded. "She never bonded with anyone but she still considers herself House, so she's coming out to check on me."

"Sweet!"

"How is she getting here?" Spencer asked.

"Nobles and Companions, and some Commoners depending on the job, can take empty spots on military flights. Oh, there's a term for it…"

"Space Available, Space-A."

"That's it. Anyway, she's taking that to New York and sorting it out from there."

"Let me know when she's close. I'll get her a train ticket."

"Oh, that would be helpful. Thank you."

"Is she thinking of staying?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Oh, don't look at me like that, Im too old and set to bind anyone. But she is retired, she's a former nurse, and this is a much nicer place to retire to than anywhere on Rigel. Besides, you'd be able to send those nice agents back to something more important."

"They don't mind." Spencer considered this. "You know, I never thought you might be lonely here. We should have you over to the house more often."

"Nonsense. You have your cohort and I have mine, that's the way things should be. If Kris does decide to stay they have two bedroom apartments here, we'll set one up."

"All right."

* * *

 **Union Station**  
 **Washington DC**

Two weeks later Spencer, Sin, Cass, and Diana were at the station waiting for the southbound Acela Express from New York. "I'm kind of nervous." Spencer admitted to Sin.

"Why?" The other man asked.

"Family. I'm not used to it."

"It's going to be good."

As Spencer watched his mother's face went from concern to shock. Happy shock. "Kris!"

A woman in the crown turned at the sound. She was about Diana's age, athletic, with short, iron gray hair. Only the gloves made her stand out. That and the shocked, delighted look on her face. "Dina!"

The two of them fell into each other's arms, babbling just like long lost relatives separated by war might. "Now that is nice." Cass said. "This sort of thing really makes you feel like shit's getting better, you know?"

"That's the other thing that's weird." Spencer said. "I completely missed the war. I mean, I know it changed everything but I wasn't aware until it was over."

"You didn't miss much." Sin said.

"Nope." Cass agreed.

The two women were walking over, arm in arm. "Dina." Kris said, suddenly serious. "What happened to the baby?"

Diana smiled and turned to look at her son. "I had to give him a Terran name." She said. "Spencer, this is your Aunt Kris. Kris, this is Spencer."

Kris looked him over and tears came to her eyes, "Oh." She said. "Oh, you look just like your father. Oh you really do. I probably shouldn't ask but do you do hugs?"

"Absolutely." And he opened his arms.

Maybe things were getting better.

* * *

 _To: SReid_  
 _From: SR .mp_

 _Did your aunt make it in all right?_

 _—_

 _To: SR .mp From: SReid_

 _Yes, she did. How did you know?_

 _—_

 _To: SReid_  
 _From: SR .mp_

 _It's kind of my job. But even if it wasn't I would have helped anyway._


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

Spencer looked down the lane and sighed.

"You really are getting better Spence." JJ said.

"No I'm not." He replied.

They were at the indoor shooting range. Sin was still working on his qualification, although he was improving by leaps and bounds. Spencer had to admit, he wasn't. "It doesn't matter though." JJ said. "You always hit your target in the field."

"Uhh huh." Sin said.

"Emily knows that." JJ continued. "You don't have to worry about qualifying. There's something about stress that makes you shoot straight."

"Uhh huh." Sin said.

"True." Spencer said. "But for some reason it doesn't carry over."

"I know. It's almost magic." JJ said.

"Uhh huh." Sin said.

Spencer looked over. "Are you saying this is an alien trait?" Spencer asked Sin.

"Uhh huh." Sin replied.

"Are you going to explain it?"

Sin looked at JJ then back at Spencer. "Uh uh."

JJ and Spencer looked at each other. "Classified." They said in unison.

Sin laughed at them. "Sorry." He replied.

"Oh, we understand." JJ said. "Just tell me he'll improve somehow."

"Uhh huh."

"And you can't tell us what it will take."

"Please don't say it." Spencer said. "Please don't say it."

"Sex." Sin said it.

JJ looked from him to Spencer. "You know. I'm actually not surprised."

Sin broke up in laughter.

"Just don't look at me." JJ put her gear away. "Off to my meeting. Who are you carpooling with today?"

"Luke." Spencer sighed. At least the embarrassment didn't last too long.

* * *

 _To: SReid_  
 _From: SR .mp_

 _So if I was going to visit London what should I read beforehand._

 _—_

 _To: SR .mp_  
 _From: SReid_

 _Oh, that is quite a list._

* * *

By this time they were back in the bullpen, Dave wandered over to join them for coffee. "By the look on your face there's a girl on the other end of that."

"There's a girl on the other end of that. We're just talking books." Spencer replied.

"Got to start somewhere."

"It's not…it's not…anything."

"Uh huh."

* * *

 _To: SReid_  
 _From: SR .mp_

 _Here's a thought. I'm going to be down in Washington DC for some meetings next week. How about dinner? I know Sin and Kai won't mind. We can discuss literature and London. Can you find us someplace cozy?_

* * *

Spencer stood there blinking at his phone.

"Anyone I know?" Sin asked.

"Um, actually…". He held out his phone. "I think it's your former CO."

"Get off planet." Sin replied. He looked. "Holy crap. It is."

"What does she want?" Dave asked.

"She said she's going to in town next week, she asked me out on a date." Spencer turned to Sin. "She did ask me out on a date, right?"

"Oh yeah." Sin was beaming, "Now say yes."

"I don't even know how to pronounce her name. I mean in Q, I know the translation."

"Sa'rai. Sa-rye, emphasis on last syllable. Now say yes."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but I kinda thought you two were becoming an item." Dave said.

"Quadranian relationship and family structures are remarkably complex." Spencer replied, still staring at his phone. "From what I can tell an interwoven grouping of two Nobles and two Companions is considered a monogamous relationship. I don't even know what she looks like."

"So you two together are considered a single unit." Dave shrugged. "Whatever lifts your luggage I guess. Do you know her other half?" He asked Sin.

"Yeah, we had a thing going for a while." Sin replied, "Which is not why I'm saying you should say yes. You two would be awesome together. For starters she loves books more than you do. Here. Look. Then say yes."

Spencer looked at the picture on Sin's tablet. It was probably his former team, standing in what looked like a hanger. In the center was a woman, standing fearlessly with the mostly male unit. Command presence, he thought. Remarkable eyes. Very intelligent, very strong eyes.

Dave looked over his shoulder. "Say yes." He said.

"I may be out of my league here."

"You never know unless you try." Dave replied. "The faint of heart ne're fucked the fair maiden. Say yes."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"I'm also right. Say yes. I'll help you pick out a restaurant."

"Say yes!" Sin said, a huge smile on his face.

Spencer took a deep breath.

* * *

 _To: SR .mp  
From: SReid _

_I would love to. I'm sure I can find a place ideal for discussing literature._

* * *

"There." Spencer said.

"Yes yes yes!" Sin did the happy dance around the break table.

"Very good." Dave stirred his coffee. "Do we know what she does for the aliens? Is she still in law enforcement?"

"I don't know." Spencer replied. "She said she wanted to be a blank slate." He looked over at Sin.

"Oh. Yeah, I can totally get that." Sin considered this. "Not law enforcement anymore. I'm gonna say she works for our State Department. Which is not a lie, a big part of what she does is working with them."

"Huh." Dave said. "Not bad."

"True." State Department. Well you couldn't throw a rock in DC without hitting a diplomat. Nothing wrong with that at all. "Now I just have to find a place."

"The perfect place for seduction." Dave said. "Come, let the master help."

* * *

 _To: SReid_  
 _From: SR .mp_

 _Marvelous! Thursday night?_

 _—_

 _To: SR .mp_  
 _From: SReid_

 _Done._

* * *

 **Amtrak Station**  
 **Alexandria VA**

Commuting. Twice as annoying when they were working on the roads. Or the tracks.

In order to get from Quantico to DC these days you took the Carolinia train to the Alexandria staton and picked up the Metro yellow line. Not that hard, except you had to leave the train station and walk around the block under the tracks to get to the metro station. The one was literally on top of the other but they were not connected in any meaningful way. "Damn construction. Hope I get to the daycare before they close." Luke said as they walked.

"Daycare?" Sin asked.

"Yeah, doggy daycare. So when is this date?"

"Next Thursday." Spencer replied. It was Friday. He had a whole week to stress over this.

"And where are you taking her?"

"A place called 1789. It's in a restored Federal period house in Georgetown. I thought she'd appreciate the history."

"Also the dark, cozy atmosphere." Sin said.

"And where will you be during all this?" Luke asked.

"At the bar with her Companion. We go back."

"Good good. I approve."

"I think that makes universal approval."

"Penelope said you had to check with someone called Morgan." Sin replied.

"I am not even telling Morgan until it's over." Spencer said.

"Freeze!" Someone called out behind them.

They collectively stopped and turned around very slowly, Sure enough, men in uniform with guns were coming out of the bushes around the track supports. They were surrounded. "Uhhh, whoever you're looking for you got the wrong guys." Luke said. "We're agents. FBI, not ICE." He said as the ID on their vests came into view.

The agent in the lead put his gun away and walked up to them. "What you are is fucking traitors." He said,

And Spencer's world erupted in agony.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

The following Monday Penelope received a distressing phone call. "We have a problem." She said to Emily as she walked into the bullpen. To Emily but in reality to the team that was gathered there.

"I'm only one cup into my morning." Emily warned.

"I just got a call from Roxy's daycare. Luke never picked her up Friday."

"Kid?" Matt asked.

"Dog." Dave replied. "Same problem, he never would have left her there without checking in."

"Do we know where he was going Friday?" Emily asked.

"He was taking Spencer and Sin home and then going to pick her up." Penelope replied. "I've already tried calling all of their phones, straight to voicemail. Should I call the Consulate?"

"Noooo no no no." Emily replied. "Mom always said never tell another country you're having a problem unless you have a solution."

"Planet." JJ said.

"Whatever. Do not tell the Martians anything yet. Do we know how they went home?"

"They were taking the train. I'm on the video." Penelope said.

"Good. Just to be on the safe side I'm calling Hotch."

* * *

Thirty minutes later the team gathered in the conference room. "Okay, here's what I have." Penelope said. She put up a security video of the Quantico train platform. Spencer, Sin and Luke were standing together, talking, relaxed and easy. They were surrounded by a small crowd of fellow agents and government workers heading home for the night, small for being a bit later than the usual quitting time. "I don't see a threat." JJ said.

"No." Emily replied. "Right there." She pointed to a man at the edge of the crown who was looking at them as he spoke on his phone.

"Can't be Russian." Dave said. "It's a secure platform. They check ID's in and out."

"Garcia, see if you can get a time stamp for when he went through security. Maybe we can get an ID on him." Emily said. "For now keep going."

"Okay, they boarded the train here and got off in Alexandria." Penelope said.

"Why not go all the way to Union Station?" Tara asked.

"I checked, they're working on the tracks. Everyone is getting off the main line and taking the Metro." She switched to videos showing the trio exiting the train, leaving the station and walking down a ramp. They turned right and disappeared under the train crossing. They still appeared relaxed and easy. "And then this." She switched to a camera covering the other side of the crossing. "They never came out."

"Garcia, how often does that train run?" Tara asked.

"Every two hours."

"Quitting time at Quantico." JJ nodded. "If a flock of agents had passed under that bridge they would have noticed something."

"Go back to the previous train and scan forward." Emily said. "Split screen, both sides of the crossing."

There was a street as well as a walkway under that crossing. Every time a car went under it appeared on the other camera in the next frame. Until…. "Okay, where did those vans go?" Matt asked.

Three frames later one of the two vans came out. "Drop off?" Tara asked.

"Very likely." Dave replied.

"Split screen that with the Quantico platform." Emily said. "And the front of the station." Sure enough just a few moments after the man on the platform who had been watching the trio spoke into his phone the vans were moving down the street. "They were targeted. Okay, move forward to after they disappear." About ten minutes after the other van finally came out from under the crossing. "They're in that van. Garcia, run those plates."

"On it." Penelope's fingers flew. This was quick and simple and easy and…. "No, this makes no sense."

"What?" Emily asked.

"Those are government vans. DC regional motor pool."

"Stolen?" Tara asked.

"No. They were checked out Friday morning by two ICE agents and returned later that night."

"Penelope." Dave said. "Check security at Quantico Station. Did they let an ICE agent through?"

Her fingers flew again. "Yeah, one." She put up the video.

It was the guy with the phone.

"Anyone know anyone in ICE?" Emily asked.

Matt was already puling out his phone. "On it." He said as he stepped out of the room.

"So why is ICE targeting those three?" JJ asked. "Spencer's a citizen. Luke is a citizen, and Sin has a diplomatic visa."

"I don't know. Garcia, see if you can track them in the ICS system."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Same question." Tara asked.

"I think I know." Came a familiar voice from the doorway.

They all turned. "Hotch." Emily said. "What's going on?"

Hotch sighed. "This is need to know only…."

"We'll keep it to ourselves." Dave said.

"I've been working for the Special Counsel's office."

A palpable sense of horror fell over the group. Except one. "Okay, I don't know what that means." Penelope said.

"It's been all over the news." JJ replied.

"I don't follow the news, you know that."

"Spencer is carrying evidence of treasonous acts committed by a number of highly placed government officials." Hotch said.

"Treason?" Penelope asked. Hotch nodded. "Our government?" Hotch nodded again. "How high?" He didn't answer. "Oh god". She started typing faster.

"You should have warned us." Emily said.

"We didn't think it had gone that far." Hotch replied.

Matt came in then. "I think we have a problem."

"What?" Emily asked.

"My friend doesn't work for ICE any more." Matt sighed. "ICE is broken into two units, Homeland Security Investigations or HSI, they handle terror threats, drug smuggling, human trafficking, the big stuff, and Enforcement and Removal Operations or ERO. They're supposed to remove illegal aliens."

"I thought that was Boarder Patrol." JJ said.

"Border Patrol can only operate within two hundred miles of a border. ICE ERO handles the entire country. My friend used to work for them, but he was let go back in January of 2016."

"Why?" Tara asked.

"They let everyone go. Complete house clean, they replaced ten thousand agents in two months."

"How can you do that?"

"Pre-vetted lists." JJ replied.

"There's a term for that." Dave said. "I believe it's in German."

"Did your office have any idea?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "They haven't killed him."

"How do you know?" JJ asked. "I mean, I believe you but what's your logic?"

"They don't know if he gave us the evidence. They don't want him dead, they want to break him until his evidence is discredited."

"So he's somewhere and they're torturing him." Emily said. "Garcia?"

"I can't find them." Penelope sounded near tears. "They haven't been processed anywhere."

"Keep looking. We have to find them."

* * *

JJ discretely followed Penelope back to her lair. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I know you, you're planning something."

"We need to find them." Penelope said. "They're not in the system anywhere."

"Are you sure? Well, yeah, okay you're sure. So what are you thinking?"

"Remember how Sin said they can track their translator things from orbit?" Her fingers flew over the keyboard.

"And Emily said not to contact the aliens."

"No, she said not to contact the Martians. Not every alien is a Martian." She looked up as a video conference started.

A moment later a face came up on the screen. Fur covered, whiskered. "Ahhh, Penelope." The figure said.

"Screen Dancer. Hi." Penelope replied. "This is my friend JJ. JJ, this is Screen Dancer."

"Very pleasant to meet you." Screen Dancer said.

"Hi." JJ replied, wide eyed.

"We need help." Penelope said. "Like, emergency help. I don't know if that translates."

Screen Dancer's ears went back and her eyes widened. "It does. The translators on our ships do a better job of translating Mrr'tan'gari than the IGFP standard issue. What is wrong?"

Between Penelope and JJ they explained everything. The kidnapping, the ICE agents, the Special Counsel's office, all of it. And then they explained it again to the other Mrr'tani Screen Dancer asked to join them. She was slender, delicate, and looked even more intelligent than Screen Dancer and according to her was one of their diplomats. "You said one of them is a member of their Nobility." Gentle Words said.

"Yes. " JJ said. "Does that matter?"

"The Q consider detaining any of their citizens a grave insult. But they consider detaining a member of their Nobility an act of war."

"So out of my pay grade." Penelope said.

"But he hasn't been detained by our government." JJ said. "It's actually a group of criminals posing as government workers."

"Ahhh." Gentle Words nodded. "I will be certain to inform them of such. That being the case I am sure they would be more than willing to extend assistance in dealing with such criminals. They have many times in the past."

This could work. "So you can help?" Penelope asked.

"I've been interfacing with your planetary mapping system." Screen Dancer said. An image popped up on another screen. "Here are all of the translators operating in your geographic area."

It was an active Google map. It looked like they were all in New York, a few in DC, a handful out in Iowa. "What's in Iowa?" JJ asked.

"Looks like an agricultural research station." Penelope said. "There are two in Tennessee." She zoomed in and queries what was at that location. "Bingo. West Tennessee Detention Facility. Under contract to Homeland. But they are not showing up in their computer system."

"We'll just get the legal run around." JJ said. "Think the Q government can help?"

Gentle Words smiled and nodded. "If I know Her Highness she will help. Yes, she will help."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **West Tennessee Detention Facility**  
 **Mason, TN**

Well, that could have gone better.

Luke was the last one taken out of restraints and tossed into a cell meant for two. The whole thing had been shitty from beginning to end. The three of them had been tazed, pepper sprayed (in that order), restrained in cuffs, mittens and anti-bite masks after cloths were stuck in their mouths. Then they were sprayed again when they got out of the first van.

At that point it was just torture.

They were processed in some jail facility, meaning their clothes were cut off and replaced with orange jumpsuits. The cold shower they got did not help the pepper spray that much. Then they were loaded back in a van, this time with shackles and other prisoners and spent a day an a half on the roads. At least in the van he could see the other two. They were not doing well. Spencer looked sick, for one. He kept his head down a lot. And Sin, every so often he would flash like a camera. Weirded his seat mate right out there.

They finally got to wherever the fuck this was for another round of processing. Stripped and given the cold hose treatment, impersonally but it left Spencer screaming for some reason. From the smell they gave him another dose of pepper spray for it. Then it was fresh jumpsuits and now they were finally unrestrained and in this cell.

"You two okay?" Luke asked. He felt like ass, sure, but he'd been through worse. He was still functional.

Sin and Spencer had both landed on the floor when they were pushed in here. Spencer slowly got to his feet. He was shaking, literally shaking. "Is there water?" He asked. "Is there any water?"

"Yeah, there's a sink in the corner." It was the standard prison toilet/sink combo.

"Where? I can't see." Luke came over and grabbed him, leading him over to the sink. Spencer immediately started rinsing off his hands. "Soap? Any soap?"

"Yeah, a dispenser." It was that cheap pink stuff but it would do. He put Spencer's hands on it when he started feeling around for it. "What's wrong?"

Spencer rinsed his face then gave it a good wash, along with his hands, and rinsed and rinsed. When he thought he was clean enough he tipped his head back and started probing at his eye.

He came back with a contact.

"Oh shit." Pepper spray under contacts. That was not good. "There's a cup here. Get the other one out." Spencer tossed that one in the sink, it was useless now, and removed the other one. "Put your head here. Come on." Luke helped him lay his head sideways over the sink and then held his eyes open as he flushed them with water, over and over again. "Tell me when it stops burning."

"At least ten minutes."

"Got it. Sin, you good?"

"Good enough." Sin replied. "Take care of him."

Luke poured water over him for at least that long, maybe more, before Spencer finally told him to stop. "Good?"

"It's not burning anymore. But I still can't see anything. It's not the colorful blur I would expect, it's grey."

"Let's see." Luke looked at Spencer's eyes, "Oh yeah, you're going to want to see a doctor for that. Come here and sit down."

"Great." Spencer went to sit but as soon as his backside touched the bunk he jumped up again with a hiss.

"What?"

"Not sure. Ummm…". Spencer felt around a little below his waist band and then peeled it down a few inches. "Feels bad."

Luke whistled, "Looks like a chemical burn. That's got to hurt. It's not deep though. How the hell did that happen?"

"I'd rather not discuss it. I'm good enough, check on Sin. Maybe there was some mistake, they thought we were someone else."

"No. They saw our badges. This is us." Sin was lying on the floor, propped against the far end of the bunks. Luke hunkered down beside him. "You okay?"

Sin swallowed and shook his head. "They hit us with something electrical."

"Yeah, it's called a tazer."

"I keep wanting to splinch." He flashed again, only it wasn't a flash. This close it looked like bits of him were going somewhere else. He groaned through it.

That could not be good. "You going to be okay?"

"Don't know. I can't shift right now. Just need to hang until I can get back to medical."

"Think your people can deal us out of here? 'Cause I don't think mine are going to be here anytime soon."

Sin started laughing.

* * *

 **QSS _Ka'naesh_**  
 **Near Earth orbit**

In the conference room just off the bridge, the one with the best view of the large, blue planet below, three people stood, thinking.

The one closest to the view screen spoke first. She was a small woman, younger, a bit stunted in size like so many of her generation, dressed in fairly casual black. "I am thinking of the Eridians." She said at last.

The second woman was considerably older, was dressed in bright colored robes. "How so?" She asked.

The third member of the trio was male. He was easily seven foot tall, broad in the shoulder and chest and muzzle, thick with well earned muscles. The coloring on his short fit and slender tail resembled nothing so much as a greyish tiger. He was the only one openly armed, a broadsword hanging from his belt, although with the size of his paws and length of his claws he did not truly require it to fulfill his duty. "Given an Eridian a corner and they take the room?" He said in clear Quadrainian.

"Exactly." The first woman replied.

"But we do not know if they intend to take the room." The older woman said. "According to the people who contacted the Mrr'tani this is not a government action. This was the work of criminals, bandits. If we held every planetary government responsible for the actions of their criminals we'd be in a constant state of war."

"Point." The male said. "Our intelligence says that the two major regional powers are themselves in a state of war. Based on that intel this might not be the work of bandits. It might be an action of one side against the other. And what do we do if that's the case and that side wins?"

"We don't know that it is a war." The older woman countered. "According to our agents it appears that both leaders are in collaboration. Which would mean that if this is a war we have seen the other side yet."

"Which would put our people planetside in danger in their current location." The male countered back. "As well as affect our decisions as to what technology we share."

The younger woman straightened her shoulders as she made up her mind. "Stout Will, contact the hanger, First Corps and Medical. I want a drop ship prepared, two squads and two medical teams, soon as I can get them."

"All right." The male replied as he started sending the orders.

"You cannot go to war over this." The older woman protested.

"I'm not, Kinara." The younger woman replied. "Computer, ask the Captain to stand down the bridge." The computer chimed an acknowledgment.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Not giving up my corners."

"The IGFP will not approve."

"That's why I'm doing it myself."

"What?! Are you insane?"

"Aren't we all?" Stout Will laughed at that. The younger woman smiled in reply. "If Larun of Boktor doesn't like it she can send me a pointed memo. I'll be back in three hours." The younger woman turned and left the room.

The man moved to follow. "Stout Will". Kinara called to him. "Be sure to mind her temper."

He chuckled. "I'll give it my best."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **West Tennessee Detention Facility**  
 **Mason, TN**

For whatever reason they had no contact with anyone outside their cell the day they arrived. Two bunks and three men meant that someone should have slept on the floor. Luke was actually not surprised when Spencer and Sin elected to share the bottom bunk. "You two are so skinny you'll fit anyway." He said as he climbed into the top one.

He was snoring before the lights went out.

* * *

Some time in the night Spencer woke. He was shocked, almost disturbed, by how good it felt, even here, even like this, to sleep with Sin in his arms, Sin's head tucked under his chin. Sleeping with his cat, he thought. "Are you awake?" He murmured low enough to not wake the other man If he was.

"Yeah." Sin murmured back, "Trying not to splinch keeps you from sleeping, really."

"Are you going to die from this?"

"No."

One word but Spencer could almost taste the lie. "Sin…"

"It's not technically dying. You just shift all of your mass to another dimension, so you don't have an anchor to pull back. You could still be alive over there. Damn it." He whimpered a little as he flashed again.

What disturbed Spencer was not the light, it was that in that moment Sin felt unsubstantial in his arms. Like he could cross them right through the other man's body. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. You thought you were just doing a favor to a friend."

"I keep thinking if I had taken Essa up on his offer, if I had my powers, this might not have happened."

"Honestly? Probably not." Sin sighed a little. "Just tell me one thing."

"What?"

"When we get out of this, when you get your powers, are you going to claim me? Because if you did, I think I'd be really happy."

Spencer did not have to think too hard. "In that case, yes."

Sin pressed closer, and sharing a bunk became something more.

* * *

When breakfast came around a peek out the door window told Luke that they were being served by a trustee, another prisoner with the duty. When the pass opened and the trays were passed through he asked the man in Spanish first where they were and what time and day it was. Monday, he said. Seven-thirty. In Macon, Tennessee.

"Take my breakfast." Sin said to Spencer.

"You need to eat." Spencer replied.

"Seven-thirty." Luke said. "Is Macon Eastern standard or Central?"

"Not as badly as you do." Sin said to Spencer. "Feeling dizzy yet? Foggy in the head?"

"Yeah, For a day now. And it's getting worse. Central." Spencer said to Luke.

"Eat it. Last thing we need is you in a coma. Besides, it would just fall out of my stomach anyway."  
"All right."

"Which means it's eight-thirty in Quantico. Which means that Peggy, Roxy's babysitter, has already called Chica to see why I haven't picked up my girl yet. How long do you think to sort out what happened."

"Thirty more minutes." Spencer replied.

"How long until they get lawyers in here?"

"Better question, how long before they tell Lira." Sin replied.

"Probably right away." Luke replied. "SOP, contact family."

"All right. We have an hour." Sin replied.

"Think she'll get lawyers here that fast?"

"Kinda."

There was the sound of the door being unlocked. It opened to two guards, standing there with a cart full of cups of pills. "Reid!" The guard called out. "Med time!"

"I'm not on any medication." Spencer protested.

"You want me to shove it down your throat?" The guard replied.

"Don't fight it." Luke said. "We got your back." He helped Spencer to his feet and got him shuffling in the right direction.

Spencer took the cup they gave him, brushed the hair from his face, took the pills and then the cup of water. "Let's see it." The guard ordered. Spencer obediently opened his empty mouth. "Right. See you at lunch." They locked the door behind them.

"Could you get some toilet paper please." Spencer said as he did an about face and shuffled straight back until Sin caught his leg and stopped him. "And bring it here."

"Sure." Luke said. He brought over a few sheets and handed them to Spencer. "Why?"

Spencer spilled a handful of pills into the paper. "I want to see what they tried to give me." He twisted them into the paper and rolled it up in his sleeve for safe keeping.

"How the hell did you do that?" Luke asked.

"Magic."

Sin started laughing. "Damn Nobles."

Luke nodded. "I see how it's going to be."

Spencer was quiet for a long moment. "They singled me out. That implies this is about me."

"Someone did try to poison you." Sin said.

"Nah, that was a different group." Luke replied.

"Sure?"

"If it's not we're in bigger trouble."

* * *

 **QSS Dropship #297**  
 **Over Macon, TN**

"All right." Sa'rai said. "We're in the well. Covering down in three….two…one…"

A grey skin enveloped the ship and the computer took over. For the next few moments there was nothing for a pilot to do. "So, why are we doing this again?" Stout Will asked.

"Sin's in trouble."

"Try again."

"No, really. If it wasn't for Lira having first claim he'd be House." She checked the instruments. "He almost had your job, you know."

"Doubtful." He flashed her that soft grin. "If it was just him you'd send a team down there to sneak him out. You wouldn't be doing all of this."

"I told you, I'm protecting my corners." Sa'rai replied. "I'm tired of people treating my Nobles like weapons to be traded on the black market or something. They're people, they deserve respect."

"And this has nothing to do with the interest you've shown in this one?"

"Not at all."

"Bad liar."

"Shouldn't you be flying the ship?"

"Not at the moment. I think you have a thing for lost boys. And this one is the ultimate lost boy. Just like that brother of yours."

"And unlike my brother there are no Earther taboos in the way. Your point?"

"There is that matter of divided loyalty. He's not interested in your House."

"That might actually be part of the appeal."

Stout Will smiled, more sincerely. "Good." The computer beeped and the heat shielding retracted. Time to actually fly again. "Coming up on the landing area. There's a lot of metal in the way."

"Any bodies?"

"No. It doesn't look very sturdy. Our backwash should flatten it if you point the engines at it."

"That's easy enough." Sa'rai piloted the ship over and around the rows of light metal until they made a flat enough area for her to land. She could see movement in the large, multi-story concrete structure in front of them. She checked the instruments. "They're in there. Unfortunate sort of place. Looks like they know we're here."

"Not exactly creeping, you know. I'll let the sergeants know." He went back and spoke to the squad leaders, telling them what they saw up ahead. When he came back she was deep in thought. "Everything all right?"

She shook her head the tiniest amount before she came back to herself. "No, Sin's in trouble. Let's not dawdle." She left the bridge and walked boldly to the side hatch, heading out to meet a team of what looked like guards coming out to meet them as the teams of space marines headed out the back. "Gentlemen." She said in flawless, lightly accented English. "I'm not here to disrupt your operations, but you're holding two of my citizens. Bring them out to me."

The one in front looked confused but shook his head. "Lady, I don't care what you want. I ain't bringing anyone out of here."

Sa'rai smiled faintly. "That was not a request." She said.

The wall of the building exploded outward.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **West Tennissee Detention Facility**  
 **Mason, TN**

An hour later Sin got a glassy eyed look. "You okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Sin replied. "They're here."

"Who?"

"Friends."

"Okay, so they're coming in with lawyers or something?"

"Or something."

All of a sudden there was a loud explosion that rocked the building and made the lights go out. And something clicked in Luke's head. "Oh no. No no." He hurried to the door just as the klaxon started sounding. "Tell me they're not going to assault the prison."

"Queenie gets testy when someone goes after one of her Nobles." Sin replied.

"Oh Jesus. Most of these guys aren't in on this. They don't deserve to get hurt."

"They're using stun rounds. Non-lethal. Knocks them out for about ninety minutes."

"Thank god." They could work around that. "How did they get here so fast?"

"Spencer and I are both wearing translators. They can be tracked from orbit."

"Need to get some." Luke watched as the main door blew open somehow and a small, fierce battle got underway. It didn't sound like you would expect. Gun shots but he couldn't hear the other weapons. Or maybe it was through the yelling from the other cells. "I guess blaster sounds are special effects."

"They are." Spencer confirmed.

It didn't take long at all. "Looks like they took the block." Luke said. "Probably landed in the rec yard. They're going to have to restore power to get us out of here."

"No they're not." Sin said. He was still in the bunk, now he grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled him back. "Get away from the door."

Luke moved to the back of the cell. "Why?" All of a sudden some force of some kind sucked the door to the cell right out of the wall. It flew off the tier and landed in the common space below with a horrific sound. "Fuck."

"Yeah. She's pissed." Sin replied.

Armed soldiers took up positions on either side. A moment later two people walked in, both carrying lit plasma staffs. The one in front was female, dressed in black, with lots of curly dark hair and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. "Biy ho Ercom Kaghs, Sin, ca' iya'au mooarriy rlass lloam sa' rlauh iya'au hoac a' gho iya'aumsorr rlavoc aun a oaa'hom a'o?" She asked. Sin chuckled, and was about to say something but he flashed again and groaned. She knelt beside him and placed a hand on his chest to steady him. "Eoasiy a'. Mocas oamo a' hoam lloaiy."

"Koll iya'au'c a'rlo, iya'au nna'll." Sin replied. "Fick na'raas.

A remarkably large Mrr'tani carrying an enormous broadsword came in behind her. He looked over the rail and made a chuffing sound. He took one look at Sin and stuck his head back out the door, saying something over some kind of radio unit. Luke didn't hear the reply, but the big guy came over and helped Sin to his feet. "Ga'agh a' rloanno a?"

"Donocs. Ya'aum faoc a'm rlao?" Sin replied.

"Mao. I's arlnmossarro hoso coaiys."

Once they were on their way the woman turned to him. "SSA Luke Alvez?" She asked, thankful in English."Yes Ma'am." Luke replied. She wasn't wearing anything that looked like rank but he knew an officer when one stood up like that. "I assume you have the rank around here?"

"I prefer Commander." She smiled. "Your people asked us to get you out as well. I assume you're all right with that?"

"Oh yeah."

"Help me here?" She moved over to Spencer. "Do you still prefer Dr. Reid? May I touch you?"

"Yes and yes, at the moment I cannot see." She took his hands and help him to his feet. Between the two of them they got Spencer moving in the right direction. "And you are?"

"The destroyer of worlds." She replied.

He stopped for a moment. "Sa'rai? Sin's old boss?"

"One and the same."

"This is not the first date I was planning." Spencer replied. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You can owe me for the second."

"Deal."

"Besides, I get to show you something special for the first instead."

"What?"

"You'll see when you're out of medical."

They moved with the squad out of the prison. At one point a group of guards tried to charge them down a hallway but the fire door swung closed on it's own, right in their faces. A couple of guys tried to snipe them from around corners but the soldiers with them were good. Sure enough, there was a ship in the yard. At the ramp there were two of what kinda looked almost like coffins. When they got close enough Luke saw that Sin was already in one "What are those?" He asked.

"Response pods." Sa'rai said. "They sustain life until you get back to Medical. I've ridden in them a time or two. Just lay back and nap for a while." She said as she helped Spencer sit and then stretch out on the other one. "I'll come visit. Promise."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Nobleman."

Sa'rai and Luke backed out of the way as the medical team got everything going. The pods floated, making it easy to get Spencer and Sin onboard the small ship. They were locked into place in the center of the troop bay, as the squad climbed aboard as the ramp lifted. Even as they were settling in the ship was already rising. Luke looked out a window as they settled into seats on either side of the pods, medics watching over them carefully. "This thing is fast." Luke said.

"Yeah." The big cat said as he came over. "Come here." He had Luke follow him up to the front the cockpit or bridge or something. He handed him a small box with these two little dots in them, familiar from the time he went to the island in New York. Right, should have left those on.

Turns out Sa'rai was flying the ship. "Former fighter pilot, right? Sin said something about that."

"Yes. I like to do my own flying." She replied. "I've been told it's a trust issue. Only empty seat is for the engineer, don't touch anything. Best to hold on to your harness."

"Okay." Luke let himself be strapped in and kept his hands to himself. The big cat took the co-pilot's seat. "I assume I can call in when we get to New York." He said.

"We're not going to New York." Sa'rai replied. "Beginning climb."

"You're not over water yet." The big cat said.

"I'm sure I'll get a pointed memo."

"Climb? Where are we going?" But even as Luke asked the ground dropped away out there, and gravity shifted until it felt like he was lying on his back. He watched as the two of them crossed arms over their harnesses, and a grey skin covered the windshield. "Where are we going?"

"Out of the gravity well." She replied.

"What do you mean?" There was a feeling of power, of pressure. G-force, he realized, and the thrust of the engines. Some kind of shimmering energy field sprang up around him, easing the pressure while it locked him into his seat. "Where are we going?"

She smiled. "Up,"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

"You know, she only does this because she loves." Hotch said.

Emily shot him a look. Apparently telling Penelope not to call the 'Martians' was too specific, She found a loophole. "Act of war? Those were their exact words?"

"Yeah." JJ replied. "We managed to convince them that the administration was not behind this, it was not an official act."

"Not openly official, anyway." Hotch replied. "We may need someone with diplomatic experience to help with this one."

"Know anyone we can trust?" Emily asked.

"One."

It took a moment for the penny to drop. "Ohhh, this day just keeps getting better." She almost snarled. "Matt, you're with me. JJ, you and Tara find those civics videos Spencer lost in his desk and try to come up with some kind of briefing on their political system and current focus. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Tara asked.

"Hell."

* * *

 **Home of Elizabeth Prentiss**  
 **Alexandria, VA**

Emily pushed past the housekeeper who answered the door. "Mom?" She called.

"I'm in my office." Her mother called back. Emily headed that way with Matt in tow. "I guess you heard." Elizabeth said when her daughter walked in the door.

"Heard?" Emily looked past her mother at the televisions on behind her. Each was turned to a different news channel. And her mother was…disquieted. Not good. "No, I haven't had a chance to see the news today. What's going on?"

"At their conference in Helsinki the Russian president said he would turn over the hackers who went after the DNC if our President turned over twelve diplomats he wants to question. He's accusing us of money laundering."

"Us." Emily said. "That includes you."

Her mother nodded. "The president is considering it. In the meantime the Russian government has issued red notices to Interpol. Which means we can be arrested and turned over to him at any time." She gave a very nervous smile and turned back to her daughter. "I was hoping you were coming to tell me you had a contact who could help."

Emily thought very fast. "I might." She said. "But we need your help first for it to happen."

"What can I do?"

* * *

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

In the meantime, back at the office, Penelope answered a video call. "Luke!" Tara and JJ were working in there with her on the briefing. They all turned and grinned. "Oh my god!" She said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Luke replied with a smile. He looked tired and perhaps a little off, but unhurt. "I'm hanging in there. They gave me a tablet to call you, I'm sending my contact info. Is Roxy okay"

"She's staying at Dave's house." JJ said. "He's spoiling her. Are Spencer and Sin there?"

"They are, but they're both with the medics. Think they're going to be okay though."

"We'll come get you." Tara said. "We should be able to get to New York in an hour."

"I'm not in New York." Luke replied.

"Then where are you?"

In reply he held up one finger and slowly turned the tablet around, He was standing at the end of a catwalk somewhere, surrounded by steel walls. In front of him was a large opening of some kind. Beyond it they could see the stars and the curve of the Earth far below.

"Oh. My. God." Penelope said

He slowly turned it back to him, panning over the rows and racks of ships in an enormous hangar. "Yeah." He said when the camera was pointed to him again and he could see their shocked faces. "They said I could catch any ship I wanted back but I'm going to stick with the guys here for now." He looked at something off screen. "Looks like they're moving them to medical. I'll call back when I have more."

"You do that." JJ replied.

After he rang off the three of them looked at each other. "At least they're safe." Tara said.

"Let's make sure they stay that way." JJ replied.

* * *

Thankfully it did not take long for Ambassador Prentiss to get up to speed. Decades of experience and bone-deep fear will do that to you.

Penelope's Mrr'tani contact told them how to and who to contact. Ambassador Prentiss spent about thirty minutes with the Quadraninan Secretary of State on the most secure line Penelope could put together. "Well, that was refreshing." Ambassador Prentiss said when she finally came out of the meeting. "She's a remarkable woman. Very professional."

"I assume they're not declaring war?" Emily asked.

"Not at this time, no." The entire room relaxed. "At the moment they're going with the story that the men were kidnapped by some sort of criminals, and they were merely providing assistance. But somewhat privately Secretary Da'nesh said that their intelligence indicates that we're at war. They had been under the impression that it was primarily a trade war between the US and Russia as a coalition and the EU at least but new intel indicates that we might be in the middle of a civil war and their men were taken prisoner by one side. Which goes a long way toward them choosing the other."

"I wouldn't go that far." Tara said.

"I would." Hotch replied.

That disquieted everyone.

"She said they understand that Dr. Reid is not working for their government but rather for one of the ones fighting down here, and that while he's voluntarily putting himself in harm's way they will continue to offer support as needed to keep him alive and free, her words." Ambassador Prentiss said. "Although she did say the Crown was going to speak to him about being more careful. But that's not her primary concern."

"What is?" Emily asked.

"They've been in negotiations to trade technology for agricultural resources. Apparently our output puts us in the top three in the galaxy and it would be a lot easier for them to feed their work crews on Mars if they only had to ship from the next planet over. Mars." Ambassador Prentiss shook her head and smiled. "Still. But they're concerned that the technology they share could be weaponized. She said their people had already met with the administration, now they want to meet with people from the opposing side before they make a final decision on if they're going to take sides or stay out of it and start bringing in shipments from further off. She asked if I could facilitate someone meeting with the cousul general here in DC."

"Maybe your new boss." Dave said to Hotch. "And a Senator or two."

Hotch nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

Ambassador Prentiss sighed. "In the meantime I'm moving to New York for a while. Since I'll be acting as liaison and given everything that's going on she offered housing on Governor's Island. Inside their diplomatic perimeter."

"And close to the space port." JJ said. "Just in case."

"Is anyone else wondering how they're getting their intel?" Matt asked.

They all nodded. "Hopefully our people on the inside can let us know." Dave said.

They all nodded to that too.

* * *

 **QSS** ** _Ka'naesh_**  
 **Near Earth orbit**

Luke followed the two pods and the teams with them to what was both entirely like and entirely unlike an emergency room. Apparently Sin was the most serious so they decanted him first. "I'm still not sure what's going on with him." Luke said to the nearest nurse once he got his translators settled.

"It's a form of seizure." She replied.

"Oh, that's bad." Luke nodded. He waited and watched by the door. Not a clue what was going down in there except it looked like they were jolting Sin with either the restart the heart paddles or the restart the brain paddles. And it sounded like it hurt as much as you would expect. But after three jolts some monitor or other stopped beeping at them and everyone relaxed. Including Sin. Poor guy looked exhausted. "Is he good now?" Luke asked when the doc came out.

"Should be." The doctor replied. "We'll keep him overnight to be sure."

"Great." That was pretty standard. Now for the next one. Luke looked around. "Where did Reid go?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **QSS** ** _Ka'naesh_**  
 **Near Earth orbit**

It was a big unit. Spencer insisted they take care of Sin first, but they reassured him that there was a team already working there. "Let us take care of you." they said. And he agreed.

There was something very soothing about Q medicine, he found. It was as if they designed everything for comfort more than efficiency. The nurses gently swabbed the chemicals off his face with soft cloths and a powdery scented solvent before the doctor came and tipped up his chin to look in his eyes. "You're having an allergic reaction to the chemicals." She said, "Likely from having them trapped against your corneas for so long. I have a treatment that should help but we'll have to keep light off them for a day cycle. It should be fine after that."

"All right." Better total blindness for a day then near-total for a lifetime. He held very still as drops were placed, hissed at the cool burn, and then let them put patches over his eyes to keep them closed. "Now what about this?" He pulled back his waistband to reveal the rash he had under there.

The doctor made a sharp sound. "How did that happen?"

"Same chemicals, under a layer of plastic." Along with some other things, but you could smell that.

"How far does it go?"

"My knees."

"Okay, you're going to need a decon shower and some topical treatment after we take some scrapings to identify what all is there. And we need medicate for hyperstimulation." She asked the nurse for some drugs.

"What kind of drugs are those? I don't recognize the names."

"They're alkaloids that bind to opiate receptors in the brain. They calm the nervous system."

"I don't take those." Spencer replied.

He could almost feel the doctor coming up short. "Ever?"

"Ever. Please put it in my chart."

"Are you sure? Getting this cleaned up should be hyperstimulating for a Noble."

"I have no idea what that means but whatever it is I'll risk it."

The doctor sighed. "All right. If you insist. But if you have a shrieking meltdown I will medicate you."

A shrieking meltdown? "Fair enough."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Spencer decided that if this was what they called hyperstimulating then the decon shower he got after being stuck in Nichols' lab would have been considered torture.

About the only thing the two experiences had in common was that he was naked, standing up (although they gave him the option of lying down here) and there were multiple people making sure all the chemicals and biological components came off. Where the one in DC had been freezing cold this one had warm water. Where that one had a high pressure spray this one had a gentle flow. Where that one had rough brushes and strong soaps this one had soft cloths and soaps that smelled like a spring rain.

There were two nurses washing him off while he stood in the middle of what felt like a larger shower room, while he hung on to some hand hold. At first he nearly had a flashback to the football field, but he fought that off by talking with them. As it turned out they were both female, both grew up in a refugee camp on Aldara, both went to medical training on Celestina, both were looking forward to shore leave in New York, and so on. As they worked he found himself rising to the occasion, understandable given the procedure. Kinda glad he couldn't see.

"Ummm, do you want some help with that?" Nurse one almost cooed in his ear.

Spencer instantly felt himself flaming red. How to make that reaction stop? "Uhhh, no. No, I don't think so." Dead bodies I have known. Maybe thinking of that would help.

"Because your chart said no meds." Nurse one continued. "And it's going to be hard to come down from this and sleep."

"And your Companion certainly isn't up to helping." Nurse two said.

"And it's not that often we get attractive Noblemen in here." Nurse one said.

"So, you know, more than willing to help." Nurse two finished.

Not even remembering the _smell_ was helping. "No, really. Thank you but I'm good." Attractive? Really?

"Okay." Nurse two said. "But the offer stands."

When they were finished scrubbing him down they helped him walk to another space, where he put his chin on a shelf, and held on to other hand holds, and was blown dry by what felt like giant hair dryers. After that he was moved to another space where they covered the hot, itchy places with some kind of cooling goo, and then helped him into a pair of shorts that felt like they were made out of bandage material. Then the rest of him got lotion. "Restores skin integrity." One of the nurses said.

"I know Terrans who would pay thousands for this kind of treatment." Spencer told them.

They giggled at that. "Really?" Nurse one asked. "Not too overstimulating?"

"No. Not at all"

"If they would pay thousands for this." Nurse two said. "I know a spa on Octavia Station they would love."

They helped him into pajamas and socks and then poured him into a bed. The only hitch came when one of them took his arm and started putting a needle into it. "What is that?" He said. "I said I didn't want anything for hyperstimulation."

"Yep, it's in your chart." Nurse one replied. "This is a ReStor bag, glucose and minerals in saline. The doctor wants you to have two of them tonight. And here's something else to make you feel at least a little better."

Glucose, minerals and saline. Sounded like a standard hydration IV or two. Fine. But…"I don't want any other…". It wasn't a drug. It was another body easing in to the big bed on the other side. A body that on some level felt suspiciously like his cat. "Is this normal here?" Spencer asked. "To share a bed?"

"Yeah." Sin said as he stretched out, threw an arm over his lap and snuggled into his hip. He smelled clean now, and his hair was slightly damp. Probably the same treatment. "It's all good. Now sleep. Good for you."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I need to talk to the team."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 **QSS** ** _Ka'naesh_**  
 **Near Earth orbit**

With Spencer and Sin being helped out in the shower Luke had a chance to catch up with himself. He told the doc he was Terran, not Q and not going to die in the next ten minutes and she asked him to take a seat on a gurney and wait. Turned out there was a Canadian team onboard and they had a medical officer with them and he had a box with him. "Hey Lieutenant."

"Hey Agent." The Lieutenant said with a smile. "So what's going on?"

Luke gave him the bare bones of the situation while the Lieutenant gave him a thorough once over. He figured the Canadians, as nice as they were, didn't need all the details yet. Or if they did someone higher up the food chain would give it to them. After the usual round of everything the Lieutenant pronounced him reasonably healthy. "I'm going to prescribe one hot shower and two solid meals, with at least eight hours sleep between them." He said. "And I mean the shower, get that crap off."

"Yes sir." Luke replied. That was a prescription he could get behind. "Any problems with the food here? OK to drink the water?"

"Yeah, drink lots. Apparently space dehydrates you. Also…". He opened the box he brought with him, revealing a case of fiber supplement bars. "Their diet is low in fiber. Two a day, maybe three. Trust me."

"Roger that." He had seen what Spencer and Sin ate. It kept them healthy but he would regret it.

"Need anything else ask the computer to call me. We're bunking in unit 1224 if you want some human company."

"I'll remember that. Thanks." The Lieutenant left. A few minutes later the nurse came in and showed him where he could shower. Unlike the other two he had to do it all on his own, not that he minded. The clean clothes they gave him turned out to be a set of their scrubs, without rank, but it got the job done. When he was clean they showed him where Spencer and Sin were, one of those crazy quiet rooms. "Jesus." He said the moment he saw them. "You going to be okay?

"Yes." Spencer replied. He was sitting in bed, hooked up to the usual monitors and IV. His eyes were covered and the skin around the bandages was thickly coated with a bright blue goo. "They said it was an allergic reaction. I should be fine tomorrow. No clue if that's our tomorrow or their tomorrow, but given that I have the same sleep requirements as everyone else I suspect it's similar."

"Thought you only slept four hours."

"I manage seven and a half if Sin's around."

"Let's call that your private business." Luke had nothing against LGBT, you do you, but he did not need any details. "Speaking of Sin, if we call in are we going to wake him?"

In reply Sin opened one eye and shook his head. "No". He settled back down again.

"How are you going to call?" Spencer asked.

"They gave me a tablet."

* * *

 **BAU Headquarters**  
 **Quantico, VA**

They took the call in the conference room. Everyone commented on how horrible Spencer looked and how happy they were that he would be better by the next day. Then they caught the team in the sky up on what had happened. By the end of it Luke was slowly and steadily swearing in Spanish. "I know I never thought I'd see the day." Dave said.

"None of us did." Tara replied.

Hotch came into the room. "We've set up the meeting." He said. "The Q Counsul General will be meeting with the Special Counsel and a group of Senators and Congressional leaders in a few hours."

"Wait." Spencer said. "They're meeting with Lira?"

"Yes, why?"

"You can't tell them." Sin lifted his head. "Classified."

"I trust my team and Hotch with my life. She'll be fine." Spencer replied. "And I'm not Q Navy, remember?"

Sin settled back down. "True. And she can handle whatever."

"Reid?" Hotch asked,

Spencer thought very fast. "Garcia, I need you to close audio on this channel and tell the what….what Mr, Spock, Luxwana Troi, the Face of Bo and…Cally from Blake's 7 all have in common."

"Reid!" Emily said.

"I'm sorry. It's an open line and I don't know the word in Arabic."

"Cally from Blake's….Ohhhhhh". Penelope's eyes went wide. "This is big! Hold on." She cut the audio. "They're all telepathic! They read minds, hear thoughts, that sort of thing."

"Seriously?" JJ reached over and turned the audio back on. "Spence, seriously?"

Spencer nodded. "That's how Mom knew about Gary Michaels. That's why she read as schizophrenic, her hormones never resolved after pregnancy, she couldn't turn it off."

Emily held up a finger and turned the audio off again. "That's how they're getting their intel." She said. "If they're offering to trade tech for agriculture then they've been meeting with people from Congress to the Pentagon to the White House."

"Same with the UN." Ambassador Prentiss said.

"And none of them have any secrets left." Tara said. "So what do we do?"

"We work with it and tell the truth." Hotch said. "It's the only thing we can do. For the moment." He reached over and turned the audio back on. "Reid, can you?"

"Not at the moment. According to Mom I have the potential to."

"What would it take?"

Sin rolled over a little. He buried his face against Spencer's side, his shoulders hitching like he was laughing. "That's really complicated."

"I hate to ask, but our best assessment is that this is war."

For a moment Spencer looked quite uncomfortable, but then he took a deep breath and they saw his shoulders settle into resolve. "They tried to give me drugs. In detention. I palmed them and gave them to the medical staff here to identify."

"What were they?"

"Street names, Reid." Emily said.

Spencer nodded. "Ambien, Molly, Viagra and LSD."

Tara whistled, "That's a good way to trigger a psychotic break."

Spencer nodded. "They killed Dorian. They nearly killed Sin. They tried to break my mind." He shook his head. "I think I'm going to be up here for a few days."

"Not joining their Navy." Matt asked. "Are you?"

"No." Spencer replied. "I took my oath to the Constitution, and I'm keeping it. But if this is war I want to bring everything I can to it."

"Is this more than what Garcia told us?" Hotch asked.

"Oh yeah." Sin lifted his head again. "It's a lot more."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

 **FBI Headquarters**  
 **Hoover building**  
 **Washington DC**

Sadly, Spencer couldn't set his plan into motion right off, whatever it was, because they weren't letting him out of medical until roughly tomorrow. But that gave Hotch enough time to set up this meeting. "Thank you for doing this on such short notice." He said.

"Thank the Senators." His boss replied. "I trust your judgement. And we need allies the other side cannot touch."

"I think this is our best option there."

"I think you're right. The ladies should be here any moment."

"Ladies?" Hotch thought they were just meeting the Consul General.

"Yes. They sent a military representative along as well."

They were right on time. Sure enough, two women in military uniform entered snd gave them bows of greeting, while one younger person and one very large cat-like alien took up position on either side of the door outside. His boss introduced himself and then him.

"I'm Commander Linalter, the Cousul General here in DC. This is Commander Dmogah from Fleet Command." She introduced the one with the dark curls and notably blue eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Hotch replied. They sat down and got down to business, briefing the two women on the state of things. He must have made some noise when Commander Dmogah picked up some of the briefing material and began going through it at speed. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry." He said. "I've only ever known one person who could read that fast."

"Now you know where he gets it." She replied with a confident smile.

That confident smile was a little too confident. Hotch kept his thoughts focused on the briefing while he pulled his phone out and quickly took a picture. When the Senators arrived he managed to slip out during the introductions. Once out of range of the guards he sent the picture off to Penelope before calling her. "Garcia, can you check with your contact, see if they can identify this woman for us? She's calling herself Commander Dmogah from Fleet Command, but something doesn't feel right."

"I'll say it's not right!" Penelope replied. "You know those videos they sent Reid?"

Hotch couldn't get back into the meeting until the Senators left, but he managed to slip in as they did so and seal the room before either the Q or his boss could leave. "I'm afraid we owe you an apology, Your Grace." He said to Commander Dmogah. "If we had known who you were we would have greeted you properly."

Even as Commander Linalter rolled her eyes and sighed Commander Dmogah, aka Queen Sa'rai the First, gave a pleased laugh. "I see I'm not the only one who likes to know who they're dealing with." She said. "And you work quickly as well. I'm impressed."

"Thank you." Hotch replied.

"Well, no point in going through the charade of waiting on an answer. Truth is, while we can bring in agricultural imports from Avalon I don't want to have to risk my people rescuing sentient beings from a fission event just off my orbit. Based on our reading of your history the best way to keep that from happening is to keep this particular regional division strong and stable. Unfortunately you're under attack by forces who are remarkably short-sighted. They're not even thinking past the current generation, whereas the people I've met today are taking the longer, more universal view. Our analysis indicates that their side in the conflict is the most likely to lead to long term planetary peace and stability, which suits the interests of Earth, Mars and the IGFP."

"I'm glad we concur in our analysis." Hotch's boss replied.

"To that end I can offer help." Sa'rai said. "I'm willing to embed a team in with yours to help with your work and to act as liaison should you need more assistance in the future. We will keep this team separate from our diplomatic mission here, as at times they will be representing the IGFP as well."

"Fair enough."

"You'll have no objection to Dr. Reid leading the team?"

"None." Hotch replied easily. "I've worked with Reid since he started at the Bureau." He said to his boss. "He's one of the best we have. We recently learned that while he was born in Vegas…"

"…he was conceived on Quadris." Sa'rai finished. "We'll be training him for the next three of your weeks, call it a personnel exchange, whatever paperwork you need done for it. We usually embed these teams within a larger unit, train them together for the last week, can you arrange for whoever they'll be working with to be away for that long?"

"Yes." Hotch replied. "And I'll be leading the team myself."

"Excellent. Since this is not an IGFP sanctioned project I suggest we keep it to ourselves. We'll need to set up an alternate landing site."

"We'll make it happen."

Hotch's boss chuckled. "What do you know Aaron." He said. "You might be the first man on Mars."

"Oh no." Sa'rai replied. "Our training site is much further away than Mars."

Hotch looked up from his notes. "How much further?"

* * *

It was traditional for members of the Nobility to question and advise the Royal on their decisions. The more points of view you could gather, it was thought, the better the decision made. Which was why Lira felt comfortable speaking up now. "Are you sure this is wise?" She asked Sa'rai as they were leaving, with Cass and Stout Will at a discrete distance. "Getting involved in someone else's problems."

"It's not that much of a commitment. Three fleet Nobles at most and their Companions. We have enough now, in the pipeline, to spare them for the time it will take. And I meant what I said, I don't want this planet to become a cinder."

"But why does it matter? Because it does to you, over and above the usual concern for sentient life."

Sa'rai stopped. From here she could see their Capitol building. "Because by keeping this region peaceful and prosperous for as long as they did they did us a huge favor, and now we are in their debt for it. And so, we help them find their balance again."

"What favor?"

"I've been ordered not to say."

"You've been ordered?" No one gave orders to the Queen. They advised, they suggested, they even insisted, but no one could order. Except… Lira looked around, not at the buildings but at the people. They look like us, she thought. You need a MedScan to tell us apart. And they were peaceful at a time we were not…. "So this is where Prince Ehawk was hiding." She said at last. The Prince, who refused the crown because he did not believe. Because he came from a land that once rebelled against a King and proved themselves right in the end. "You're right, we do owe them for that." Because King or not, the Royal bloodline survived. The peace and stability of this region made that happen.

Sa'rai smiled. "Yes, we do." She looked around and sighed. "You know I used to dream of this place. Farmland as far as the eye could see, cool and green. So different from a back room on Rigel. I dreamed of what I would do here."

Lira laughed. "Those dreams come true?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know."

Sure she would. "How do you plan to get them to Bara'cum without the IGFP finding out?"

Sa'rai smiled. "Help from a friend."

* * *

.

* * *

Note: I had to go back and edit Chapters 36-38 or else upcoming chapters make no sense at all. You might want to re-read.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 41**

 **QSS Ka'naesh**  
 **Near Earth orbit**

Luke did not spend the rest of the night watching Sin and Spencer canoodle in a too quiet hospital bed. Instead he hunted down the Canadian team, got the cooks tour off one of them who knew a couple of guys he knew once, then joined them for dinner and all the dirt on the locals. "And I got nothing." He said to Penelope the next morning.

"Nothing?" She replied.

"They're good people. Helpful. Pleasant. Nice. And these are Canadians, they know from nice. I asked them if they knew anything about Nobles, their training, anything and they said they knew they had them, they knew they were important, but they never identified them. They got nothing."

"I just hope he doesn't get hurt or anything."

"So do I."

* * *

As Luke made his way back to medical he was intercepted by a courier who brought their go bags, shipped up from New York with the first ship of the day. Which meant that when he got where he was going and found everyone awake he could get them clothes to wear. Only hitch was that Spencer was still a little pink around the eyes, but a good ninety percent better than the night before, and they stopped him before he put his contacts in. "Six months." The doc said. "Let your corneas heal. In the meantime wear framed lenses."

"Framed lenses?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. Crystalline structure, they sit in a frame that hooks over your ears, rests on your nose." She made a familiar gesture.

"Glasses." Spencer sighed and went digging in his bag for his spare pair. "Like these?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes."

Spencer put them on and took them right off. "No. My prescription has changed."

"We can make you a new pair. Come on."

While they were gone Luke's tablet chimed an incoming call. "How's everyone feeling?" Emily asked.

"Up and moving." Luke held the tablet out where Sin could wave hello as he finished buckling on his boots. "Reid's getting new glasses. Other than that he's okay."

"Oh good. Have you read your new assignment yet?"

"No. Haven't gotten that far." Luke dug the manila envelopes out of his go bag. "Personnel exchange?"

"The Q government has informally allied themselves with the Special Counsel's office, for lack of a better description of the sides here. They're sending people and technology."

"We're so behind we need the help." Luke said.

"I know. They want Reid to head up their team. They're offering training to get everything started. Three weeks at…I can't pronounce this."

Sin looked over Luke's shoulder. "Bara'cum." He pronounced it bara-cOOm. "I did basic there, it's a good place."

"Reid has every physical waver offered by the FBI." Emily said. "Make sure he doesn't die."

"I'll give it my best." Luke said. He looked up at movement. "Oh, those came out nice."

"Thanks." Spencer looked around until he could see the screen. "Good morning Emily."

"Good morning!" She replied. "Nice glasses. How are you feeling?"

"A little itchy, but otherwise all right."

Emily went over the same information. "When you and Sin get back you're being transferred. Before you say you don't want to leave the BAU, it's temporary and you're working with Hotch."

"All right. I need to talk to someone first though. Here."

Emily sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing Spencer."

"So do I." They finished off and hung up. "How do I find someone on ship?" Spencer asked.

"Ask your comtab." Sin replied.

"So you just…" Spencer looked at the tablet they issued him. "Do you push a button or…?"

"Technology is not one of your gifts." Sin reached over and tapped an app on Spencer's screen. "Computer locate Commander Dmogah and set a follow."

 _ **Commander Dmogah is on Observation Deck A.**_ A computerized female voice replied. A line on the floor lit bright blue. _**Observation Deck A is restricted to authorized personnel only.**_

"Damn it."

 _ **You are authorized Lord Garron.**_ The computer said in a second voice. This one was also female, but somehow richer and older.

"Um, I prefer Dr. Reid." He was arguing with the computer.

 _ **Your name is Lord Snoom Garron.**_ The computer replied in a decidedly testy voice.

"Snoom?" Luke asked.

 ** _That is the correct translation from English to Quadrainian._** The older computer voice said. **_Dina did not choose well._**

"Wait, what?" Spencer asked.

"Never argue with a possessed computer." Sin said. "Go ask her already."

"I am missing half this conversation." Luke said. "Ask who what?"

"That's classified." Spencer said.

"It actually is." Sin replied. "Ever been to a zero G gym?"

"You're distracting me." Luke said. "I'm supposed to make sure he doesn't go back dead."

"She hasn't killed anyone yet. At least not in…"

"Uhhh!" Spencer cut that conversation off. "I'll be all right. I'll catch up to you both later."

Luke sighed. "All right." He followed Sin.

Spencer followed the blue line.

* * *

The woman Spencer was looking for was indeed waiting on Observation Deck A, which was as small and private as you might expect. She cradled a mug in her hands, another sat on the rail next to her and a box of cookies. He could smell the coffee from here. "The food isn't the best." Sa'rai said as she took a cookie. "But the view makes up for it."

"I'll say it does." The observation room was about five stories high, a large atrium, with windows or view screens on one side that showed what was outside the ship. He could see the moon from here, and the International Space Station, and the other ships in orbit, and below them the immense blue curve of the Earth. But he could not give this wonder of a view the attention it deserved. "I'm scared." Spencer finally admitted.

"Of what?" She turned so her attention was fully on him. "How can I help?"

"Of…this." He did not take his eyes from the planet. Not yet. "That is…I know the people here represent my family of origin, I get that. But the people there are the family I choose." There being the BAU, or the US, or maybe Earth as a whole. "Now they need me. They need me with everything I can bring, only to get there I have to participate in an act that I have built into something so fraught with meaning and power that it was terrifying to even consider, before I found out it would alter my DNA and re-wire my nervous system." He closed his eyes in utter defeat. "I always thought this would happen in love, not in desperation."

"But this always happens in love." She replied. "I don't care what the Terrans do or why, when we do this it is always out of love. It is a gift we give to each other." With that she reached over and took his hand.

She's not wearing gloves, he realized, and neither am I. And now he knew why they wore them, because he could feel all of her in that simple contact. He could feel the immensity of love she carried. Love so strong it radiated right out of her skin. No fear could ever stand in the strength of that love. "Help." He said. "Please."

She smiled and stepped into his arms. "Yes."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

 **QSS** ** _Ra'allom_**  
 **En route to Sector 4**

When it was all over, when it was finally done, Spencer found himself looking up at he ceiling where a beautiful woman had been moments ago. "Can't…stop…shaking.' He said. It had been so good, but now it didn't want to stop. Even the soft breeze from the air system was setting him off again.

 _"I know."_ Her voice was soft in his mind, pulling up a blanket even as a warmer blanket of power enfolded him. She settled close but didn't touch. _"Just rest now. It will be better when you wake."_

Oh, he didn't need to talk. Words were so hard to hear. _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

* * *

He opened his eyes sometime later to a remarkable sight. _"Is that Jupiter?"_

 _"I believe so. We got underway while you were resting."_ He felt the mattress dip as she turned. _"How are you feeling?"_

 _"Less shaky."_ He found his glasses and put them on to get a clearer look at the planet going past the window. Viewscreen. Something. " _What happens now?"_

 _"Your senses should have sharpened. Now we see if any have become too sharp._ Computer, lights up thirty," She said the last bit out loud.

As the lights came up he turned to look at her, so elegant in her nudity. " _Everything seems the same."_

"What about sound? Talk to me."

"That's not bothering me either." He thought about it a moment more. "No, it's really not."

"All right." She reached over to take a small vial from her nightstand. "Smell. Carefully, try not to spill it."

He noticed she pinched her nose tightly shut when she handed it over. He took a careful whiff. Smelling salts. "Whoo. Strong. But I'm all right." He capped the vial and handed it back.

She smiled and fanned the air before she put the vial away. "I'm hypersensitive to scent myself. Now, how about touch?" She reached over and lightly ran her hand over his chest.

He shivered under her touch, falling back on the bed with a groan. Erotic as sin, he thought, that's what that meant. "Don't stop. Please."

"Hypersensitive to touch. That would be one." She leaned over and traced her lips where her hand had gone. "So am I, you know."

Yes. Erotic as sin. He felt his body reacting almost instantly. "I want to do it again." He said.

"Oh good." She purred as she fit her body against his. "So do I."

* * *

"The problem is that I'm high." Spencer said after their second time. He was, his head felt like he was floating in cozy, comfortable bliss. Like nothing could hurt, ever. "This could be addictive."

"You know, that word doesn't translate." Sa'rai replied. She was draped over his torso, a soft, living blanket. "The news on Earth kept going on about the opiate epidemic and addiction. I still don't know what they were talking about."

"Opiates are alkaloids that bind to opiate receptors in the brain. Addiction is a condition in which a person engages in use of a substance or in a behavior for which the rewarding effects provide a compelling incentive to repeatedly pursue the behavior despite detrimental consequences."

"And Terrans have detrimental consequences to the use of those drugs?"

"Yes. They develop a physical dependency requiring using ever increasing dosages until they develop neurological damage, among other things. It can be deadly." Wait a minute. "Do we develop physical dependency?" Did he already know the answer?

"No, we don't. Just the opposite, we have difficulty making those alkaloids naturally once past puberty. All of us do, really, but it's particularly difficult for Nobles. When is why we tend to depression, lower pain tolerances and hypersensitivities. Every gift comes with a drawback after all."

"So what do you do?"

"Well, Companions and commoners tend to exercise to trigger a release naturally. But what we do takes too much energy to risk wasting it on unproductive movement. Especially when food stores are rations, like in much of the galaxy. When in difficult straits we microdose with alkaloids, to keep depression and hypersensitivity from becoming serious issues. It's like, I don't know if this will translate, vitamins. Not as good as the natural version, but better than nothing."

Spencer rolled to his back to stare at the ceiling. He never told anyone that he didn't have physical withdrawal symptoms when he quit. He just figured he was lucky, his cravings had been entirely psychological. It made him feel wonderful, which he had only realized after Tobias introduced him to it. "I tried that once, for a short time." He admitted. "It made me feel good. I thought I was addicted to artificially feeling good. And I got really crabby with everyone when it stopped. Everything hurt when it stopped."

"Of course it did." She pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Your brain was starving."

"I forced myself to live like that for the past ten years because it was the morally right thing to do."

She dropped her head to his shoulder and groaned. "Terran morals. The biggest pain in my arse in the galaxy. I'll explain that sometimes. Do you know you are the…third strongest and bravest person I've ever met? And the first two are Companions. You're easily the strongest Noble I know."

"Hardly." They'd been in combat. He'd never been in combat.

"No, truly. What are you going to do now?"

"I still don't want to use the artificial ones. Is there any way for us to increase production naturally? The Q version of healthy living?"

She smiled at him slowly. "Why do you think we have so many lovers?"

Oh. "Oh. Well, in that case." He tugged her to his lips again.

* * *

After the third time she said they needed to eat. Thankfully she had something called a replicator. The pastry she brought over was buttery rich and had a tart component and was utterly delicious. Spencer couldn't help noticing Sa'rai's arm as she reached over him to the plate, the small scars in her elbow. "Do you microdose?"

"No. Thanks be the Elder Kings I've never been in a position where I had to. I always had at least one lover around, ever since boot camp." She looked down as he ran a finger over the scars. "I was a pilot." She smiled at his confused look. "The energy we direct comes from somewhere else, the various sources in the universe they think. I'm not a physicist. But the energy to direct that is entirely mental. Our brains burn a lot of glucose when we use our powers. Intravenous glucose solution is a standard part of a pilot's kit, so we don't run out of mental energy in the middle of battle. Same with the navigators on capitol ships, energy surgeons during major incidents, there are a lot of reasons. Nearly every Noble carries those scars now. Souvenir of service in the fleet."

"That's why no one questioned me. So, healthy living includes multiple lovers."

And a good diet, ample, restful sleep, a little exercise when the conditions allow. Probably not all that different from Terrans. Well, except for the monogamy part." She rested her head in her upraised hand. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"Somewhat." He admitted. "I always thought I would wait for…um…"

"Marriage?"

"Well, yes."

"Terran morality again. Is this the part where you ask me how many lovers I've had?"

"That would be rude."

"You're the only Nobleman. Emphasis on the man."

"Really?"

She nodded. "When I said you were the strongest, bravest Noblman I know I meant it. I was holding out for someone like you. I freely admit to having many lovers, Nobles, Companions, even other species. But they were all female. I wanted to wait for just the right Nobleman."

"Did you?"

"Call me a romantic."

"And you chose me. Why?"

She actually blushed. "Confession? Look under the bed."

Spencer leaned over, felt a drawer under the bed, and opened it. It was filled with books, in multiple languages from multiple worlds. But the ones on top, the ones with many bookmarks, were entirely familiar. "Rossi exaggerates for effect." He said.

"Not according to my intel." She rested her chin on her arms and looked at him. "You know, we don't have serial killers. Without powers, your brain starving for endorphins, sickened from a Terran diet, and yet you went up against them anyway. Over and over and over again."

"I thought it was my duty to use my gifts for the greater good."

"Do you have any idea how dammed attractive that makes you?"

"I think I do after tonight." He looked over the pages she had marked so he didn't have to look at her. "So when you say multiple lovers, do they have to be from multiple genders? What about Stout Will? I thought Nobles and Companions always slept together."

"Complicated. And entirely his story to tell. Like I said, I stuck to women."

"So I could stick to male lovers. Except for one."

"If you wanted to. But we already share a similar value system, if we're not careful we might end up sharing the same life goals as well…"

"Such as?"

"Protecting that system, keeping it safe. Keeping the people in it safe."

"We might already share the same life goals."

"Careful. That's a good way for two Nobles to end up in a committed relationship."

"I'd be all right with that."

"I need to produce and heir and a spare in the not too distant future."

"I'm definitely all right with that."

"And I don't get to go to a gene bank. It would mean more nights like this. Without birth control. But not yet, in a few more years when things are more stable."

"Even more all right with that."

"I won't make you sit on the throne with me. Too much politics there."

"I'd rather look after Earth, honestly."

"It means a lot of travel. Time apart, that sort of thing."

"I already travel a lot. I think we can work with that if we can write."

"We can write. I can make certain of that. All right then." She cupped his cheek so he had to look at her. "Join my house?"

She was proposing, he realized. And it was so very right. "Yes."

She kissed him then, and rolled over onto him again.

* * *

"I thought I was supposed to develop powers doing this." Spencer said after round….he had lost track.

"You are. You have." Sa'rai replied. "Between the endorphins and the distraction you haven't had a chance to notice." She rolled back to her side of the enormous bed and pulled out two bottle of water. "Here." She offered one. He reached for it. "Use your other hand." His other hand was on the side he was lying on, it was awkward. "No, your other hand. If you focus you should be able to feel it."

He focused and he realized there was something there. It was there, much like a third and fourth arm and hand, except they felt immensely powerful. He reached with it, gently, carefully, and plucked the bottle from her hand.

It floated across the bed to him.

She smiled. _"Welcome home, Lord Garron."_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

 **QSS** ** _Ra'allom_**  
 **En route to Sector 4**

Eventually they had to crawl out of bed.

Sa'rai went for the first shower. Spencer lay back, oddly energized for having his entire nervous system re-wired and having made love four…five times last night. "I have to admit, my stamina last night was surprising." He said when the water shut off.

"Really?"

"Or maybe I need to learn more about Q physiology."

"Likely." She came back in a black, silk robe and sat on the bed. "Granted I have no experience and I have absolutely no complaints, but based on what I've heard from others you're probably only slightly above average."

"I'm all right with slightly above average." He looked over at her. "Is there some political reason for all the black?" Lazy curiosity.

She smiled even as a sad look came into her eyes. "Long story. The short version is that I can't wear bright colors without waiting for a military funeral to start."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." She looked over as her comtab began downloading messages. "Did you mean it last night, joining my house?"

He took her hand, kissed her fingers. "Yes. Absolutely. Why?"

"Uniform regulations." She bent and kissed him lightly, "Go take a shower." With that she stood and headed out to the rest of the ship.

About three quarters of the way through his shower Spencer heard the door open. "I'm almost done." He called out. When there was no reply he finished quickly, dried off, and came out in a towel. It wasn't like she hadn't seen.

He ran right into a wall of pheromones. The rich, powerful scent just on the edge of full awareness had him instantly hard once more. And some deep, primitive part of his mind opened. He _wanted_ that. He _needed_ that. He had to make that his. Right _now_.

"I brought breakfast." Sin said.

Spencer started at the younger man standing over by the table. His delicate beauty, his lithe frame. Oh, he could take that and claim it and…

Sin looked around and smiled. "Just so you know, I consent. Sa'rai wouldn't let me in here if I didn't."

Spencer swallowed, His throat was suddenly very dry. "You mean…"

"You gonna put a ring on this or what?" Sin asked as he started pulling off his clothes.

There was no reason to stop. With two long strides he had Sin in his arms and was kissing him, hard, as he pulled him into the bed.

His.

* * *

It did not take nearly as long as he had expected. "I'm sorry." Spencer said when it was over. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm not sorry, and no." Sin replied as he lazily stretched under him and kissed his shoulder. "But you should know that."

"I do." Somehow he knew exactly how Sin was feeling, which was lazy and very sated and entirely happy and very much in love. Which was good because Spencer was feeling all of those things as well. "How do I know this."

"I'm yours. You're mine. We take care of each other. If you're in trouble I'll know, and if it's me you will. And so on. Damn it."

"What?"

"I want to do that again but I don't think I'm up for it."

"I thought this sort of thing was uncommon."

"Kind of. Essa is also a bit of a prude. Some of us are kinky that way."

"Oh. I think I'm okay with that." Something else came to mind. "I agreed to join Sa'rai's house…"

"She said. I'm glad. We got along when we were working together and Stout Will is all right. I think we'll make a great family."

* * *

"So JJ and I went to talk to Diana Reid about this whole powers thing yesterday." Emily said.

Luke was hanging out alone in the common area of the ship. There was a crew of two up on the bridge, who had rooms up that-a-way, and Sin and a big cat name of Stout Will who he thought Sin spent the night with last night. Not going there. It was kind of like riding in Dad's RV, a little cramped but all the comforts, you just had to play nice with the family. Hell, he had his own smallish room, his own tiny bath, and decent coffee. it could be worse. Anyway, he was hanging out on a video call back with the office. "Oh? Get any idea about what's going to happen?"

"Not really. She said she didn't know if he would take after his father or not. Apparently he was pretty empowered or something."

"We did find out that they come into their powers when they lose their virginity." JJ said

"Which would explain why he's been her royal hotness' room all night." Luke replied.

"Really? You think? Okay, hold on." Penelope started typing something. "Damn it! Morgan won the pool!"

"You have a pool going on Reid's virginity?" Tara asked.

"Morgan?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. He said with an alien princess on a ship heading away from Earth." Penelope replied. "He's the closest."

"We are never going to hear the end of that." JJ said.

Luke looked up as Sa'rai came out of one of the bedrooms. "Sin?" She called out. The younger man came down from where he had been chatting with the bridge crew. "I want to know now, formally, do you consent to this?"

As Luke watched something came over Sin. He looked suddenly bashful, hopeful. "I do." He replied. "With all my heart."

"Fair warning. He agreed to join my house."

Sin broke into a grin. "Even better."

"All right then. I'll get the paperwork ready." While Sin ducked around to the galley Sa'rai came over to what they called a drink replicator and started brewing something that smelled a lot like coffee.

Luke indicated to everyone on the other end of the line to be quiet. She couldn't have seen the open screen yet. "Morning." He said. "So what does that mean, join your house?"

"I suppose it's the closest we get to the Terran idea of marriage." Sa'rai replied.

"You two got married?"

"Not yet. There's a ceremony involved."

"But you're planning on it? You know we call that engaged."

She considered as she stirred her coffee. "Yes, I suppose that would fit."

Luke looked down at the tablet, where the rest of the BAU was all smiles. "And what was that with Sin."

"He's becoming Spencer's Companion. Formally, I assume. They'll have to fill out some paperwork to make it official. And in theory Lady Garon should throw a dinner to celebrate the joining of families. Sin's is all on Earth now. I've heard her health isn't the best though."

Luke looked down to where Dave was frantically waving. "Don't worry, the BAU is family. We'll get a reception or whatever done."

"Oh good. After all this war I do like when my Nobles can have their celebrations. It's important to keep up the traditions. In many ways they're all we have left."

"I understand." The rest of the BAU was nodding. "So, he's got his powers now?"

She looked around, finally, and smiled. "Yes he does."

"What can he do?"

"I don't know yet. It's not safe to experiment on ship. We'll know when we get to Bara'cum. Excuse me." She took her coffee and headed out to the rest of the ship.

Luke waited until she was out of ear shot. "Now you all know what I know."

"Spence getting married." JJ said. "Finally!'

"He deserves to be happy." Penelope said.

"And we are going to have a proper reception." Dave said. "At least this time I have more than a day to put it together."

"No, you have a month." Emily said. "The other team will be out in three weeks."

"How are they getting here?" Luke asked. "I think her royalness only has the one RV."

"I just know there's a plan." 


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

 **Morgan Residence**  
 **Chicago, IL**

Hotch stood and looked up at the idyllic house standing in front of him. A bland house on a bland street, with nothing special to make it stand out against all the others in the neighborhood. He'd come from DC via commercial flight, leaving the business jet behind. Everything about this trip was classified, restricted to the eyes and ears of Hotch, his team, and the Special Counsel himself. By all rights, he was here to pay a visit to an old friend.

With a sigh, he started up the walk and through the gate, pausing at the door before raising his hand to rap sharply on the wood. From behind the door there was the thumping sound of feet on hardwood flooring, stopping on the other side of the door. Hotch focused his gaze on the peephole and smiled his 'old friend' smile, and soon after, the door swung wide, with Derek Morgan standing on the other side.

"Hotch?"

"Surprise," Hotch said, the dry tone seeping into the words.

"Hey, man, come on in."

Derek stood back and away from the door with an inviting swing of his arm, and Hotch took the invitation, stepping into the house, realizing suddenly that it was the first time he'd visited.

"You are about the last person on Earth I expected to be knocking at my door. How the hell have you been?"

Morgan led the way to the kitchen as he talked with Hotch on his heels.

"Busier than ever," Hotch replied. "Guess you heard that I'm working on a new project?"

"Yeah, the rumor mill doesn't shut down just because you retire, you know. So what's it like? You like it better than running down serial killers?"

"Well, the hours aren't all that different, but the change from blood stains to tax returns is something else."

Morgan laughed.

"I bet. Come on, let me get you a drink. Something tells me you're not here just to catch up with an old friend, are you?"

"Not exactly."

Morgan pulled two beers out of the fridge and cracked them open, passing one to Hotch before taking a drink out of his.

"All right. Then let's get down to it. Why are you here, Hotch?"

"It's complicated. I want you to come with me on an assignment. You know about the aliens?"

"You mean the ones that landed their door knocker on the stairs of the UN? Yeah, I've heard a few things."

"We've been working with their state department, and things are moving forward. I can't tell you a lot more until you answer a question for me."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like the question."

"It involves a few weeks out of town. But it's not just for me, it's for Reid."

"Reid?" Morgan asked, frowning. "What does he have to do with this?"

"It's complicated, and classified right now, but…"

"All right, all right. Ask, Hotch."

"How do you feel about being one of the first humans on another world?"

* * *

 **Medford Regional Airport**  
 **Medford, Oregon**

The flight from Chicago to Portland, Oregon was as uneventful as Hotch could have wanted. From there, it was a simple puddle jumper hop from Portland down to Medford, but that was when it became a bit more official. Hotch pulled a few favors with the state sheriffs association, owing to the help that the BAU had given them over the years, and when they touched down in Southern Oregon, there was a sheriff's Blackhawk helicopter waiting for them.

Hotch had made a few other calls before going to visit Morgan, putting together the team that was going to go with them, and the other two were waiting on the tarmac near the helicopter. Hotch and Morgan stopped in front of them, with Hotch smiling at all of them assembled.

"Sergeant Audrey McMillan," Hotch said, gesturing to the tall and very confident looking woman sitting on the edge of the Blackhawk's crew section, "this is Derek Morgan, formerly with the FBI."

"Sir," McMillan said quickly, holding out a hand to Morgan.

"Just Morgan is fine, sergeant," Morgan responded. "I guess I'm technically a civilian now."

"Actually," Hotch said with a look, "you're an investigator with the Special Counsel's office. At least on paper."

"All right, then. But still, just Morgan."

"You got it," McMillan said, leaning back against the open cargo door.

"Special ops, right?" Morgan asked. "Baghdad?"

"Close. Fallujah," McMillan replied, the smile on her face caught between cocky and friendly.

"Same sandbox."

"McMillan is our operational expert for the team. She has experience in IED's, insurgent tactics, and pretty much every weapon the Marines have to offer. Only thing she's not certified in is fencing."

"Does that matter?" Morgan asked?

"It might," Hotch replied. "Given what we've seen of the Quadranians and the Mrr'tani, they like their blades."

"Are we talking about the same aliens? The ones that landed a ship at the UN? Don't they have ray guns or something?"

"Prentiss said 'light sabers.'"

"Oh. Okay. Light sabers."

McMillan laughed and clapped Morgan on the arm.

"Don't worry, you're not the first one that asked that question," she said, still chuckling.

"And this," Hotch said, turning to the lanky man leaning against the helicopter, "is Special Agent Jason Radcliffe. He's from the Bureau's Violent Crimes against Children Unit. He comes highly recommended by Garcia."

That made Morgan take a closer look at the man, who at first glance looked uncommonly nondescript. He was the kind of guy who, if you had to pick him out of a lineup, he'd look like nearly every other person on the street. But with closer inspection, there was something about him, the way that his eyes peered out from behind the everyman glasses on his face, or the way that his brown hair was tousled in the same way as Reid's always seemed to be.

"So you're Derek Morgan, huh?" he asked, standing up with an outstretched hand. "Garcia had a lot to say about you."

"Did she?" Morgan asked, taking Radcliffe's hand for a firm shake. "Knowing her, it's all true, too."

"Yeah, she said you'd say that," Radcliffe said with a smile. "She also said that you're the man to have at your back in a tight spot. I'm inclined to take her word on that. Welcome to the team."

"Radcliffe is our tech analyst for this team. He spent six years with the Crimes Against Children unit, and there's no one better at getting into places he's not supposed to be. Well, maybe one person, but I'm not taking Garcia away from the BAU. They need her more than ever now that Reid's on leave."

Hotch adjusted the bag on his shoulder and looked over the helicopter. The whole team was dressed in standard issue jungle utilities, ones that McMillan had insisted be Marine Corps issue, and they all had their things stowed in packs and matching duffel bags.

"You all ready for this?" Hotch asked.

They all nodded as they watched him, Morgan still wanting to ask where the hell they were going.

"Wheels up in five, then."

* * *

.

* * *

 **Note:** This chapter guest written by my lovely wife The Blind Tigress


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

 **Red Buttes Wilderness**  
 **Oregon/California border**

"Okay, you can't tell me that you have to stay quiet any more, not out here," Morgan said over the headset as the helo make its way over the mountain ridges. They were flying 'low and slow' as the pilot put it, keeping them off of radar systems. For what, Morgan didn't know, given that they were flying over the US.

Hotch shook his head and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"All right, Here's the briefing. Upon genetic testing, Doctor Spencer Reid with the BAU was found to be 'extraterrestrial by birth' according to the folks at the lab. His family came here as refugees at the beginning of their war and never disclosed his origins."

"I knew it." Morgan said. "I knew it. I told you ten years ago that boy was not human."

Hotch ignored this. "The alien government asked that he be given leave to train offworld with them, and we've been asked to be his support team." He gave them a brief rundown of what had happened with the Quadranians and Luke and Reid, and they listened carefully to all of it. They all knew not to ask if he was serious. They'd all seen the videos of the landing, and they'd all watched the news as the aliens set up a spaceport on Governor's Island.

"So basically, we're going out to learn how to work with him now? With these new powers he's supposed to be developing?" Morgan asked.

"In a nutshell, yes. The Quadranian queen seems personally interested in him. Morgan, I'm going to need you to be my second profiler on this team. We need a profile on the queen, and on the people which means learning as much as we can about their culture. I'm going to be working with you. It'll be the first actual profile of an alien."

"Sounds like fun."

"McMillan, you're weapons. I want you to learn everything you can from everyone you can about anything you can. I want to know about ship weapons, personal weapons, and everything in between. And I want you ready to train the rest of us as soon as possible. We don't want to get into a shooting war, but what we have on these people says that they finish what gets started."

"You got it, boss," McMillan answered.

"Radcliffe, you're tech. Figure out how to access their equipment, and learn how it works. When we're back on planet, I want to be able to interface as much as they'll let us, and if you find out how to access beyond what they let us, that's a bonus."

"All right," McMillan said.

"You expecting trouble, boss?" McMillan asked.

"These people have already been through an interstellar war, and they came out on top, so I'm not taking any chances. Right now, though, our focus is on keeping Reid as safe as we can. The other side is out to get him here, and when we come back, he's going to be target number one. We have limited time to learn what we need to."

"Fair enough."

"Okay, folks, LZ's coming up in about five minutes," the pilot announced over the headsets.

The landing zone was a small clearing in the middle of a valley surrounded by forested mountains. There was nothing to mark this particular clearing as special, and nothing in the surrounding area that would say that anything out of the ordinary was going to be going down here, but nevertheless, the pilot landed cautiously and kept the blades spinning once he'd touched down.

"I have orders that another helo is coming to get you, but I've got the radio up and I'll be in range for the next thirty minutes if something goes wrong," the pilot said as the rest of the team was pulling their stuff out of the craft.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Hotch answered. "Thanks for the lift."

Once all their stuff was unloaded, Hotch closed the cargo door and stepped back to watch the helicopter lift off the ground. Once it was out of sight, he turned back to the others.

"Okay, looks like we've got a walk. About a mile and a half to the lake down that way."

They didn't waste any time getting their things shouldered, piling the duffels on top of the packs and shrugging the whole bundle onto their backs. The hike didn't leave much wind for talking, so the four traveled in silence from the clearing into the forest.

Hotch could see Morgan and McMillan on high alert, their heads moving every way, watching the trees. Radcliffe seemed more relaxed, but even he was conscious of the way the forest obscured things around them. Every so often, Hotch swore that he could hear sounds that they weren't making, and he would stop and look around, and the others did the same, but there was no sign of anyone or anything tracking them.

"Ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Radcliffe asked.

"Cougar?" Morgan asked. "They like the woods out here."

"I'm thinking something with more brains," McMillan said, her hand on her sidearm.

"Well we're almost there," Hotch said. "Come on. Just keep an eye out."

Another few minutes of walking brought them to another clearing, just where Hotch knew that it would be. This clearing was different, though. The forest surrounded a small lake, and the trees were clear all the way around, giving the team a good view of the lake itself. Standing on the other side of the lake was a small figure, about the size of a child. But most children weren't covered in fur with high, perked ears on top of their head and long, thin tails stretching out behind them.

The figure stood silently, eyes catching the light of the sun while the wind rustled through the feathers woven into its grey striped fur on one side. It didn't move, and it didn't speak.

"What the hell is that?" McMillan asked. "It doesn't look like a cougar."

"That's a Mrr'tani," Hotch answered, keeping an eye on the figure. He didn't want to get closer to it, not just yet, not given the way that it was watching them.

"I heard about them at the Bureau, but they don't come out of the island much," Radcliffe said, peering across the lake at the figure. "Brass thinks they're camera shy."

"Given that Alvez says a lot of them are the equivalent of special forces, I don't think I buy that they're hermits."

The Mrr'tani across the lake finally moved, and Hotch let out a sigh of relief as it beckoned them closer. The relief was short-lived, though, when three more Mrr'tani emerged from the forest behind the team.

McMillan was the first to react, a half second faster than Morgan, but both drew their weapons and turned to face the new Mrr'tani, reactions fueled by adrenaline and instinct.

"Hold it!" Morgan shouted, almost echoing McMillan's shout.

"Hold your fire!" Hotch shouted over them, his heart pounding while his head filled with reams of paperwork that would be needed if they shot one of the visitors. How much paperwork would it take to say that you started a galactic war?

"Would have killed you many ticks back, if wanted," the first hissed, ears back and hand on the hilt of one of their plasma swords. The one speaking was larger than the one across the lake, and though Hotch could hear the words translated through the device that he'd been given, he could see the look of confusion and fear on McMillan's face, and the cautious regard on Morgan's.

"Humans need be more observant," the second growled. This one was small and lithe, with stripes in its fur. The voice from this one was more gentle, but still had a threatening tone to it. The translators did a decent job of conveying the tone with the words..

"They're not going to hurt us," he called to the others. "Put your guns down."

"Wise human," the first said as its ears came back up.

Morgan and McMillan holstered their weapons and relaxed at least a little. The team didn't take their eyes off the Mrr'tani, though now that the crisis was passed, it was with more curiosity than caution.

For their part, the Mrr'tani hung the hilts of their blades on the thin belts that they wore. With a start, Hotch realized that the belts really were all they wore. Fur apparently did a good job of covering. He was quick to recover from the realization, though.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner," he said to the first one, "and this is my team. Audrey McMillan, Derek Morgan and Jason Radcliffe." Did Mrr'tani understand English, or were they wearing translators, too?

"Am Strong Hands," the first one said, then looked first to the right at the smaller striped one. "Is Silent Stalker."

Silent Stalker bowed at the introduction, her eyes twinkling. At least now Hotch could tell the difference between him and her, at least from this close.

"Is Broken Bark," Strong Hands continued, turning to the third one.

Broken Bark was as tall as Hotch, but as stout as Morgan, and he was the only one who hadn't picked up a weapon. From the perked ears and the amused expression that was clearly readable on his face, he thought the whole thing was entertaining. But he bowed the same as Silent Stalker.

"Come, Aaron Hotchner," Strong Hands said, gesturing across the lake.

"Was this a part of the plan, boss?" McMillan asked.

"I think the plan just went out the window," Hotch answered.

"Guess it's time for a new plan, then," Morgan said as the team followed along behind Strong Hands.

Hotch watched the way that they moved, curiosity overtaking the fear of the unknown that was threatening to push its way to the fore. It wasn't every day that he ran across a bunch of aliens in the forest, after all. The Mrr'tani moved in flowing and graceful lines, and even after only a moment or two, he could see their personalities expressing themselves in their stride. Where Strong Hands was direct and quick, Silent Stalker was graceful and slower, her steps making not a sound on the loam that covered the outskirts of the clearing. Broken Bark lumbered and kept his eyes on the humans, his face clearly showing a curiosity that matched Hotch's.

When they reached the other side of the lake, the first Mrr'tani was still there waiting for them, her sharp eyes never leaving their path around the lake. This one was smaller than the rest, and closer up, Hotch could see that the feathers woven into her fur were there to cover a scar that looked like a burn that covered a good deal of the right side of her body. In the fur on the left side of her neck, there were small, iridescent pearl beads woven in.

"Am Dream Catcher," she said when they came close enough to hear her. Her voice was soft and soothing, moreso than any human's. When she spoke, Hotch felt something behind the words that made him want to relax. It made him feel safe. And that feeling alone raised an alarm. Looking at Morgan, Hotch could tell that he'd felt it, too. Morgan was looking back at him with a frown and a shake of his head. McMillan was eyeing Dream Catcher closely, but Radcliffe didn't seem to register a threat at all.

"Am Frr'a'narr'ah of Jungle clan," Dream Catcher said. "Will not harm you. Keeper is eager to see you."

"Frr'a'narr'ah?" Radcliffe asked, butchering the pronunciation. "What is that?"

Dream Catcher and the other Mrr'tani laughed at the attempt to say the word, but even the laugh came with another feeling of good humor and calm.

"What are you doing to us?" McMillan demanded.

"Am not doing anything with intention," Dream Catcher answered. "Keeper has seen that you may not be mind-blind as most humans. You feel the touch of the Memory. Do not fear, is not malice. Mrr'tani have given bond that Aaron Hotchner and his companions be protected as Mrr'tani."

"I guess that's a good thing, sir," Radcliffe said, turning back to look at Hotch.

"Come," Dream Catcher said, gesturing to the beginning of the forest. "Shuttle arrives in less than a turn. Will be soon, but now you come rest with us. Have food, water, shade. Keeper will say what you need to know when she arrives."

"What do you think, Hotch?" Morgan asked, coming close enough to speak quietly.

"I think this is why we came all the way out here. Let's go."

* * *

.

* * *

 **Note:** This chapter guest written by my lovely wife The Blind Tigress


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

 **Mrr'tani Colony**  
 **Red Buttes Wilderness**  
 **Oregon/California border**

Dream Catcher led the way to a full on colony hidden away in the forest, not too far from the lake. What sunlight there was that filtered through the trees fell on cultivated land that flourished with crops, enough to feed the small group of Mrr'tani who were milling about. Hotch could count 40 or 50 of them, all with varying fur patterns and body types. They were as diverse as humans, it seemed, and some of them carried younger ones on their backs while juveniles milled about and played between the trees.

One particularly exuberant group took to climbing the trees and leaping from branch to branch, showing off a skill that an FBI agent could only envy. Hotch thought back to chasing down suspects and leaping over whatever was in the way and chuckled as he watched the Mrr'tani in their play, wishing for a moment that he could have had that kind of energy back when he'd needed it.

"You never told us what a Frr'a'narr'ah is," Radcliffe said when they'd had the chance to put their gear down and rest. Hotch smiled. The man was going to be a good asset to the team with his curiosity.

"Means 'Mother,'" Dream Catcher answered, taking a seat beside them with her legs crossed and her tail wrapped around her hips. "or 'Caretaker.' Means am leader of Jungle clan. Or would in the past, yes? Now means I lead Mrr'tani on Earth."

"You don't lead Jungle clan any longer?" Radcliffe asked.

"Was time before the war, Frr'a'narr'ahn led clans, yes. But war changes everything. Mrr'tani learned to join with other clans. Now are not so separate. Many clans, many Mothers. Keeper made it so, and is better."

"Might be something like race relations with humans, sir," Radcliffe said, turning to Hotch. "The clans are like our racial differences."

"Is little in Earth languages to say what is like," Dream Catcher said. "But will see when you see Keeper. All will be clear."

"Who is Keeper?" Hotch asked.

Before Dream Catcher could answer, a high-pitched whine sounded through the air and through the trees, Hotch and the others could see a small craft, about the size of a Chinook helicopter appear from thin air, shimmering into existence and solidity where there was nothing before. It had a menacing, feral shape to it, all sharp edges and points. It hung in the air a moment and then lowered, landing in the direction of the lake.

"Will let her say," Dream Catcher said, baring her teeth in what Hotch had learned was a smile.

Morgan and the others were already on their feet, but given the lack of reaction from the Mrr'tani, Hotch didn't think that the ship was here to hurt them. He pushed himself to his feet and brushed the dirt and loam off his pants.

Looking up at the sound of footsteps, he watched with interest as three new Mrr'tani walked into view. The one in the lead felt more intimidating than her stature would have justified. She stood a head taller than Dream Catcher, and it was readily apparent that she was a soldier of some sort. She was wearing what looked like armor, though the sun glinted off the gilded edges, and she walked with a lithe grace that wouldn't look out of place on a dancer. On her, however, it looked nothing less than dangerous. On either side of her were two smaller, but no less intimidating Mrr'tani, both with stripes in their fur, and both also wearing the same armor, but where the one in the lead had nothing in her hands, the two behind her carried long staffs that Hotch was sure were more dangerous than they looked.

They stopped a little ways away from Dream Catcher and they bowed.

"May the Mothers smile on you, Dream Catcher," the one in the lead said in greeting, her voice musical and strong.

"And may the Mothers bring you freedom and peace, Wind Dancer," Dream Catcher answered.

The one Dream Catcher called Wind Dancer turned and looked carefully at Hotch and his team. Morgan and McMillan both looked right back, but Hotch saw Radcliffe taking a step back away from the new Mrr'tani.

"Aaron Hotchner," she said in her musical voice, "am Wind Dancer. Am First Guardian to the Keeper of Hearts, and am here to escort you to the Justice."

"I guess we know who the Keeper is now," Morgan said, stepping up next to Hotch.

"This just keeps getting better and better," McMillan said, not taking her eyes off Wind Dancer.

"Thank you, Wind Dancer. It's a pleasure to meet you," Hotch said, not even trying to imitate the bow that they gave to Dream Catcher.

"Is nothing further to accomplish on this world, yes?" Wind Dancer asked. "Humans are prepared to leave?"

"Guess our ride's here," Hotch said, looking at his team. "Get your stuff, and let's go."

They all turned to grab their packs, only to find that the Mrr'tani had already collected them. Eight larger Mrr'tani carried their gear, and looked at the humans impatiently, all but tapping their paws on the ground.

Hotch turned back to Dream Catcher and held out a hand.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Dream Catcher."

"Is pleasure," she answered, putting her paw in his hand. He gripped it and smiled, the fur soft against his palm.

Then he turned back to his team and to Wind Dancer.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Wind Dancer led the pack of humans and Mrr'tani down a secluded path away from the main colony to a large clearing that housed the shuttle that they'd seen landing earlier. There was no question about it, that was an assault craft. Weaponry was obvious on the outside hull, with cannons and other protrusions evident on every side.

"Expecting trouble?" Morgan asked?

"Not from humans," Wind Dancer answered. "Stealth ships are assault craft. Keeper said your journey was secret from other humans. Keeper also does not wish humans to know about colony here. Keeper's brother trusts you."

There was a pointed tone in the way that she said it, and a look towards the humans that emphasized the tone in case it wasn't heard clearly enough.

"Don't worry," Hotch said, "we're not here to give away your secrets. We appreciate the lift."

Wind Dancer nodded and resumed walking. When they reached the shuttle, the hatch opened and the ramp slid out nearly silently. The Mrr'tani who were carrying the team's things entered first, stowing the bags out of the way, and Hotch and the team followed. Inside was fairly spartan with four rows of seats with what looked like shock harnesses for each one. Weapons lockers lined the rear of the craft's interior, and up in the front, Hotch could make out the cockpit through an open door.

"Humans may sit with Wind Dancer and True Light in the front," Wind Dancer said as she crossed to one side of the troop bay. She and the other Mrr'tani who accompanied her unbuckled the armor that they were strapped into and set it aside in one of the lockers, then Wind Dancer and the smaller of the other two moved towards the cockpit, Wind Dancer gliding behind the more heavy footed True Light.

Hotch followed and beckoned Morgan to come with him. McMillan and Radcliffe stayed behind with the other Mrr'tani, each of them eyeing the other curiously.

Wind Dancer and True Light sat in the pilot and copilot's seat and in silence worked their way through what Hotch would call a pre-flight, but where humans would be reading off a checklist, they moved nearly in unison, like a well-trained pair, so used to this that they didn't even have to look at each other to make everything work. It was almost like watching a dance, the way that they moved with each other, and Hotch found himself drifting just a little watching it. It was the same feeling that he'd felt when Dream Catcher spoke.

"Let me guess, the Memory?" Hotch asked.

"Yes," Wind Dancer answered.

Hotch waited, expecting more explanation, but none was forthcoming. He sighed and shook his head, trying not to show his frustration at not knowing something that he considered important.

"Worry not, Keeper will explain."

"Who is 'Keeper?'" Morgan asked, picking up while Hotch settled back into one of the cockpit's rear seats.

"The Keeper of Hearts is Frr'a'tan'lass'i'ah of the Mrr'tani. Quadranians say queen, but Mrr'tani have no concept for queen. Keeper joins the clans."

"I don't think I understand. Joins the clans?" Morgan asked.

"Will be easier if shown. Will not be long, and will have answers."

"Why is it that we can understand the Quadranians just fine, but the translators don't work as well with you?" Hotch asked, finally putting voice to a question that he knew all of them had on their minds since meeting Dream Catcher.

"Translators work only for spoken word, yes? Mrr'tan'garr'i' is more than words. Is body, is face, is tail. Is thoughts."

"Thoughts?"

"Yes, thoughts. Please, be patient, Aaron Hotchner. Keeper will answer soon."

Hotch sighed and shook his head with a frustrated grimace, then settled back and buckled the harness as the craft rumbled to life. Again, Wind Dancer and True Light worked in harmony in the front two seats and within a minute, the shuttle was off the ground. The light in the cockpit turned from amber to light blue as a whispering hum filled the ship.

"Must be the stealth generator," McMillan said from the door to the cockpit. She was standing there with Radcliffe at her side, watching through the front viewport as the ship pitched upwards and then picked up speed.

Together they watched the blue sky get deeper and deeper, finally fading to black as the stars faded into existence.

"Did you ever dream of being an astronaut?" Radcliffe asked, the wonder clear in his voice.

"Yeah, when I was six or something," McMillan answered.

"Well, dream come true. Look at that."

The humans fell as silent as the Mrr'tani, watching the stars in the viewport. Hotch looked out at them and for a moment realized just how small the Earth truly was. When it came down to it, there were more species out here in the stars than just them, and humans were all stuck on the one planet. The Mrr'tani, the Quadranians, and the others who'd landed, they were all interstellar races, and the humans had so much catching up to do. But they also had a job to do, and that was what was foremost on his mind. Even with the stars and the beauty of space lying outside the ship, he was already lost in thought, watching the two Mrr'tani in front of him, and with a quick glance to Morgan, he could tell his friend was doing the same.

If they were going to understand these people, then they had to really and truly understand them, it was just like old times, but much, much different. This time, it wasn't a human they were profiling, it was an alien race. How did they go about forming a profile of something so different from them? Did they even have a hope of doing it before they got to where they were going?

* * *

.

* * *

Note: This chapter guest written by my lovely wife The Blind Tigress


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

 **MFS** ** _Justice_**  
 **Flagship of the Mrr'tani Federation**  
 **Near Earth orbit**

After a while, the shuttle banked, and this time when the team looked through the viewport there was much more to see. The ship that blocked most of the view was enormous, hanging in space like something between a blade and a predator. It was all sharp edges, and along the broad side of it, there were openings, each one a portal into a landing bay. As they cruised along the side of it, Hotch could see bay after bay of what looked like fighters, and even with the small glimpses he could see, there had to be hundreds of them.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Is the _Justice_ ," Wind Dancer answered. "Flagship of Mrr'tani Federation. Will be home until you come to next destination."

"It's huge!" Radcliffe said from the doorway.

"Is heavy carrier class. Carries four hundred fighters, and has broadside weapons like a battleship."

Hotch could hear the pride in Wind Dancer's voice and he listened to it closely. The graceful Mrr'tani was a soldier through and through, that much was apparent through the way that she wore the armor she did, and the way that she spoke about the ship. But he didn't get that same sense from all of the Mrr'tani. Dream Catcher was different. She was more peaceful and curious, though Hotch heard the suspicion in her voice, the guardedness that was there when she spoke to them, and that had him wondering about the cause of her scars.

After passing most of the fighter bays, True Light banked the shuttle into the farthest bay, coasting through the force field that held the air in place within the ship, and with a gentle thump set the shuttle down on the deck.

"Come," Wind Dancer said, standing. "The Keeper waits."

The humans gave her room to get back to the rear compartment and get her armor back on, and the other Mrr'tani, introduced to McMillan and Radcliffe as Long Tail joined him.

"Take heed," Wind Dancer said as she buckled the last catch on the armor, "Humans have seen Mrr'tani as pets, as animals. Humans would do well to respect the Keeper."

Hotch had to wonder just who would have the gall to consider the people before him as pets, but he didn't ask. Something told him that he didn't want to know, because if he knew, then he'd have to put it in a report somewhere, and that was something that he didn't want to do. Instead he just nodded and followed Wind Dancerl out the hatch to the deck below.

Waiting in front of the hatch was a very small Mrr'tani female, standing just tall enough to clear Hotch's waist, but there was something about her that made her presence feel so much more substantial. Her sunflower yellow eyes regarded him with a sense of age and wisdom, looking out from the grey fur on her face. Around her neck, the white fur was thick and luxurious, and all down her body it was the same. She was one who looked adapted to cold weather.

Beside her stood a tall and broad Mrr'tani male, the hilt of a plasma sword hanging off his hip and what looked like an oversize assault rifle cradled in his arms. He stood with a sure stance that spoke of nothing but confidence, and his eyes were wary as he watched the team disembark, suspicion clear in his green eyes. His fur was different than the small one, reddish brown with a wavy pattern that made its way through the fur from head to toe.

"You are Aaron Hotchner, yes?" The small one asked, her voice strong, but gentle.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner," Hotch answered. "This is Derek Morgan, Audrey McMillan and Jason Radcliffe."

"I am Fleet Foot, the Keeper of Hearts. Welcome to the _Justice_."

* * *

Hotch left the rest of the team with Nimble Fingers, Fleet Foot's personal steward, to get themselves situated in the private quarters that were set aside for them, while he followed Fleet Foot and her Guardian, Steel Heart, towards the bridge.

"You have many questions, yes?" Fleet Foot asked as they walked.

Hotch still marveled at the tiny Mrr'tani, that she was the leader of the species, but there was no doubt about it. He could feel it from her, and he didn't know why.

"That's an understatement," he answered.

"Wind Dancer says has asked you be patient. Will ask the same for only one cycle longer. Want you to feel it before it is shown."

"Dream Catcher said something about the Memory."

"Yes, she said you could feel it. Will be stronger here. Can feel it already, yes?"

Hotch paused and paid closer attention to the ship around him and he could feel something there. It wasn't as peaceful as it was with Dream Catcher, this was more purposeful, driven, but he could feel it there, like something pressing against his mind.

"Yes. That's the Memory?" he asked.

"Is the mere passing of the Memory. The Memory is so much more. But you will see soon."

She smiled at him in the strange way that the Mrr'tani had, something that could almost be mistaken for a snarl if he wasn't looking at her eyes, or if he couldn't for some reason feel the mirth that came with the words. Then she turned and palmed open the hatch in front of them, and it opened on the bustling bridge of the craft.

Four seats were placed in the center of the room in a semi-circle, and two of them were occupied by Mrr'tani females hardly larger than Fleet Foot. Around the periphery of the bridge, consoles dominated every single surface, glowing with information that was attended to by a host of other Mrr'tani. None wore uniforms, and none wore anything that could possibly be taken for rank. Hotch had never seen a crew like this one. One thing was certain, though. They had a reverence for the little Mrr'tani who was leading him onto the bridge.

The other thing that was certain was their curiosity about the human that was walking onto the bridge as well. Seemingly in turn, they each took their eyes off their console to look at him with an appraising glance, and for a moment he felt like a bug underneath a microscope. A curiosity, or something in a zoo.

"Do not fear," Fleet Foot said with a reassuring pat on his arm. "You are first human they have seen outside the Memory. They are curious."

"I can't say that I blame them."

"This is Soft Tail," she said, indicating the smaller Mrr'tani on one side of the semi-circle of chairs. "She is Frr'a'narr'ah of Forest Clan."

Soft Tail was a head taller than Feet Foot, and her fur was spotted in a random, fractal pattern. It was clear where she got her name, given the long, fluffy tail that stuck out behind her, waving lazily.

"Pleasure to meet you," Hotch said, unsure of the protocol for greeting her.

Soft Tail seemed to sense the hesitation and she stood up to pad closer, then bowed and held out a paw.

"Humans shake hands, do they not?" she asked, her voice soft and gentle, reminding Hotch of the breath of wind through the trees in the park.

Hotch took her paw with a smile and nodded. "Yes, they do."

He could feel her claws against his palm and the soft fur, reminding him that this Mrr'tani was far from human, but he bowed in the same way she did as he held her paw a little longer.

"And this is Bright Star," Fleet Foot said when Hotch had released Soft Tail's paw. "She is Frr'a'narr'ah of the City Clan."

Bright Star was covered in black fur with lines and splotches of white, reminiscent of the digital camouflage he and his team wore, but a much looser pattern. She stood at her name and imitated Soft Tail's greeting, which Hotch was only too happy to return.

"Will be on our way, and then there will be answers for you, Aaron Hotchner. You will watch, and say what you have felt with it is done, yes?"

"Okay," Hotch said, nodding, wondering just what this was all about. The Mrr'tani queen reminded him of either a yogi, or Yoda from Star Wars, but he'd come this far, and this was their ship, so when in Rome…

"Mars control, is Mrr'tani carrier group Talon Prime," Fleet Foot said clearly as a quiet tone sounded through the bridge. "Request Mrr'tani priority outbound vector."

"Talon Prime, this is Mars control," came the answer in another language, a crisp, male voice heard faintly through the translator. "You have outbound vector Mrr'shaw five one. Bright Spark is your anchor. Mothers smile on your journey, Keeper."

"Thank you, Mars control. May the Mothers ease your path."

Another tone sounded on the bridge and together, Fleet Foot, Soft Tail and Bright Star closed their eyes.

Hotch didn't know what he expected to happen, or what he expected to feel, but what came next was something he couldn't have possibly prepared for. At first it felt like water flowing all around him, bathing him in an unseen current of peace and purpose. It was as if something was trying to catch his thoughts and his mind and carry them along with it. To where, he couldn't tell, because no matter how tantalizing and temping the pull was, he just couldn't quite seem to catch it, and he remained frustratingly rooted to the same spot.

Looking around the bridge, though, he could see that the Mrr'tani were all caught in the flow, and what he saw between True Light and Wind Dancer while they were piloting the shuttle was nothing compared to this.

The Mrr'tani moved in unison around the bridge, each one with a defined purpose, never once crossing into another's path. In seconds, the engines had powered up and the screen shifted, showing their movement away from the planet. When he directed his eyes to what looked to be a tactical display, he saw five more ships coming closer and closer, until their images nearly merged, and in the corner of the viewscreen, he saw the front quarters of two ships that looked close enough to touch.

As a single unit, the carrier group pulled away from the planet, and with a burst of speed launched themselves out of the gravity well. It wasn't more than a minute, though, before the screen shifted to red, and the stars streaked to lines across it.

And they leapt out to the stars.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

 **Near Dupont Circle**  
 **Washington DC**

It was the last call JJ ever expected. Or wanted.

"Are you still working with the aliens?" Will asked.

Now here she was, in the middle of what could only be called a shit show.

It looked like they had called out every SWAT team in the DC metro area. There were dozens of cops, just as many reporters, a team from the zoo? She managed to navigate it all and pull up right next to Will's car. She already had her body armor on when she got out, and added her windbreaker with the big FBI letters on the back, just to be on the safe side. "What happened? Have you called the consulate?"

"I have." Will replied. "The Ambassador is in a meeting across town and her husband is in New York. I think I was talking to a cat of some kind. And that is what happened." He pointed down an alley.

"Mrr'tani." JJ replied automatically as she looked. "Oh my god."

There was a thing down the alley.

It was about the size of the triceratops in the National Museum of Natural History, and about that build. A massive, solid thing, covered in mottled grey scales. It was standing in the alley, with it's focus on something in a back corner. It shuffled a little and let out an ear splitting growl, but did not turn around.

Will's parter Lisa joined them. "According to witnesses that thing appeared out of nowhere in front of Kramer books, ran through the streets and into the alley. Caused five fender benders, three elderly people to fall and one woman to start having labor pains."

"Think they have transporters?" Will asked. "Like Star Trek?"

"They do not have transporters." JJ said. A dull sensation of horror was curling in her stomach. "Kramerbooks you said?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell everyone to stand back." JJ kept her hand on her weapon, in case she was wrong, and entered the alley. "Diana?" She called.

An all too familiar head popped up from behind a dumpster. "JJ?"

"Crap." JJ muttered just loud enough for her husband to hear. "Tell everyone to stand down, SWAT, the zoo, all the rest of them. Situation is under control. Just keep some officers around to help."

"This is under control?" Lisa asked.

In the meantime Diana was making her way out to meet them. "Kris! It's all right, JJ and Will are here. Kris! Oh shove over." She whapped the giant monster in the rump with her purse, causing it to turn and hiss at her, revealing an enormous mouth lined with teeth. "You can shift back, JJ and Will are here."

"What the hell?" Will asked.

The giant monster moved, it's steps making audible thumping sounds. When it stepped out of the way it revealed two men huddled in the doorway. "FBI!" JJ called out. "You two! Out here! Hands where I can see them!"

"It's gonna eat us!" One of them called out.

"No it's not! Get out here!" JJ turned to Will. "Put a couple of officers on them until we talk to Diana?"

"You got it." Will replied. He got on his radio.

Once the men moved passed the monster Will and JJ got them up against the wall and cuffed. Both men were armed, both with primaries and backups. A couple of officers from DC Metro were stationed to watch them. Once that was done the couple turned back to Diana and he monster.

As they watched, the monster started to change.

It was a shimmer that went on a while, lines of energy moving off into what looked like nowhere. When it was done a fit, middle-aged woman was standing there in a sleek blue-green bodysuit.

"Oh my god." Will said.

"Yeah, I know." JJ replied.

"Those two men tried to take Diana." Kris said as she came toward them.

"Don't say any more." JJ said. "We need to talk to you separately."

* * *

For being more familiar JJ and a female officer from DC Metro talked to Diana. "I took Kris to Kramerbooks for lunch and some shopping." Diana said. "She wanted some books in English. As we were going to meet the Uber these two men grabbed me and started pulling me toward a van at the curb. I had no idea what was happening so I screamed. The next thing I knew Kris had shifted and they were running so I ran after them."

"So it wasn't a ramdom rampage?' The officer asked.

"No!" Diana replied. "Kris doesn't have that kind of temper."

"Why didn't you call?" JJ asked.

"I did. I called Spencer." Diana blinked. "Ohhhh, I forgot. He's off planet. I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

* * *

In the meantime Will and another officer were talking to Kris. Thankfully her English was good enough, even with the accent. "I wanted to go shopping, and the local info network said this was a good place for books and a meal." She explained. "We had a lovely time, but as we were leaving to meet our transport these two men grabbed Dina and tried to force her into another transport. I shifted to chase the transport if needed but the two men let go and ran into the side area. I decided to keep them there until the local enforcement arrived to deal with them."

"So you weren't planning on eating them?" Will asked.

"No, I would never!" Kris almost seemed offended.

"What was that thing?" The other officer asked.

"A Celestian warthog." She replied. "The scales repel most weapons."

"Good to know". Will said.

* * *

Lisa went and collected the security video from the businesses along the route. The one from Kramerbooks was the most revealing. Sure enough, Kris and Diana came out with their books and were waiting on the curb when a van pulled up, two men stepped out of the crowd, knocked Kris down, grabbed Diana and started pushing her toward it. As Diana struggled Kris immediately started shifting. A moment later a Celestian Warthog let out a roar, the two men took off running, the van sped away, and Diana chased after them. "I put a BOLO out on the van." Lisa said. "I guess the rampage was self defense."

"Thanks." Will said. "I guess. Let's go find out why those two tried to kidnap Diana."

* * *

"You're not going to believe this." One of the locals said as Will and JJ approached the two would-be kidnappers.

"Don't say that." Will replied. "It's already been a day."

"What won't we believe?" JJ asked. In reply the local officer held up a badge. ICE. "Do you have a warrant to go with that?"

"They're illegal aliens." The first would-be kidnapper replied. "We were detaining them."

"No they aren't." She replied. "One has a visa, the other has a green card. I watched State fill it out."

"Besides, you didn't go for both of them." Will said. "You only went for one. Now try again."

The second would-be kidnapper flicked his eyes from Will's face to the badge on his belt. "Didn't think DC Metro were a bunch of traitors like the FBI."

"What?"

"You took an oath of loyalty to your president…". The first would-be kidnapper said.

"No I didn't." Will interrupted him. "I took an oath to the Constitution and the rule of law. Same as you."

"No." JJ said. "These two didn't take that oath." The looks on the would-be kidnapper's faces said that she was right.

"Okay, you two are under arrest. Attempted kidnapping…". Will went off listing charges and reciting the Miranda warning while the two would-be kidnapper's were cuffed and put in the back of a squad car. He stood next to his wife as they drove off. "What the hell is happening to this country?" He asked.

"I don't know." JJ replied. "I just hope Spence and the other get back soon and start working on it." She looked around as a car pulled up. "Let's go tell the Commander she needs to put more security on Diana. Just in case."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

 **MFS** ** _Justice_**  
 **on patrol in Sol sector**

Hotch wanted to grab onto something as he felt like he was falling over and trying not to be sick all at the same time. But as soon as the feeling began, it was gone, leaving him only vaguely queasy, while the feeling of the current slowly faded.

The Fleet Foot and the other two who had identified themselves as Frr'a'narr'ah opened their eyes and Fleet Foot turned to look at Hotch with a smile and a curious look.

"You have been close to Sa'rai's noble for a long time, haven't you?" she asked.

"You mean Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, Spencer Reid. He has left his mark on you."

"I don't understand."

"You were nearly joined, Aaron Hotchner," Fleet Foot said, tilting her head as she spoke.

"What does that mean? Joined? And I can understand you better now, too, why?"

"The Mrr'tani exist in two worlds, Aaron Hotchner," Fleet Foot said with perk of her ears. "There is the world you see, and the world of the Memory. You have touched the Memory, and now you can feel in our language what you could not before."

"Tell me about the Memory."

"The Memory joins all Mrr'tani. It is the mindscape, it is the realm of the Mothers, and also where Mrr'tani knowledge lives. All Mrr'tani live within the Memory."

"You're a collective?" Hotch asked.

"Not as you understand it," she answered. "Humans conceive of a collective as a single mind. Mrr'tani are many minds joined to one. Each individual unique, but residing within the mindscape. What one Mrr'tani knows, all Mrr'tani know. What one feels, all feel. When Mrr'tani pass from this world, they wait in the Memory to be reborn."

"That's what I felt, then? The Memory?"

"Yes. And I could feel you there, too. With time, perhaps humans will not be so mindblind. We have thought that being close to one who is mind-sighted will perhaps open some human minds, and perhaps it is so."

"That means that we might be able to see this Memory?"

"Perhaps," Fleet Foot said thoughtfully. Then she chuckled, a soft, stuttering hissing. "Come. There is a long journey ahead. Many weeks. We cannot bring you directly to Sa'rai's world, there is patrol to be done, but should be peaceful. We will feast, Mrr'tani and humans."

"Food sounds wonderful," Hotch said, realizing as he said it how long it seemed since he'd had food.

"This way, then. The Commons waits."

* * *

Hotch didn't know what to expect when she'd said they were going to The Commons, but for once, his idea wasn't too far from the truth. From what he could tell, they were towards the center of the ship, and once Fleet Foot had cycled through what looked like an internal airlock, they walked into a room large enough that it didn't feel like being on a ship at all. Through the door, the floor flexed under his weight, responding to his step and his momentum. It was stiff under his feet when he moved, but when he stopped, it relaxed and cradled him like thick carpet.

The floor was covered in a soft, plush material, and all about were strewn pillows, cushions, mats, and other soft furniture. In some areas around the periphery, there were low tables that reminded Hotch of a Japanese tea house he'd visited many years ago.

But most striking about the Commons was the sheer number of Mrr'tani who milled about within. They flowed through the room, weaving among each other, some laying and sleeping, others talking quietly while others collected small plates from the tables at the periphery and took them to the low tables, or to another part of the room. There wasn't a single Mrr'tani sitting alone, and even those sleeping were tucked into small knots of fur. Some of the knots moved in a flowing manner and it took a moment before Hotch placed the movement, and when he did, he averted his eyes and looked back at Fleet Foot.

"You are, perhaps, surprised by our way of living?" she asked with a grin.

"It's not what I'm used to," Hotch said, wondering how much his face gave him away.

"For humans, coupling is hidden, yes? For Mrr'tani it is communal. Pleasure felt by one is pleasure felt by all. We do not shame the natural desires of our people."

"We must be as alien to you as you are to us," Hotch said, looking back over the Commons, finding many more groups moving in the same fashion. Throughout the room, there was a feeling of peace and tranquility that wasn't present in many human places. There were no arguments, and there was no tension in the air that he would have expected on a combat vessel. The crew truly did look like one unit.

"No," Fleet Foot answered with a quiet smile and a shake of her head. "Perhaps at one time, you might have been, but the Mrr'tani have been among other peoples far more in this day than in the past. Some, such as the Eridians, are as private as your people. They consider pleasure and sensuality to be an affront to their spirituality. They consider the Mrr'tani not sentient, and the Quadranians unredeemable hedonists."

Fleet Foot chuckled again as she led Hotch further into the commons. As she led the way, Hotch could already see were they were going. At one of the tables sat the rest of the team, with Radcliffe and McMillan looking around in either confusion or amazement, it was hard to tell. Morgan was deep in conversation with a Mrr'tani who shared the thick coat that Fleet Foot had, though the one speaking with Morgan was darker colored and much taller, even though he was sitting.

"There is always food," Fleet Foot said as she led him to the tables. "Mrr'tani eat when they are hungry, so you will always find food in the Commons at any hour. If you need something specific, Nimble Fingers can prepare it for you. She is quite enthusiastic about preparing Earth food."

"I assume we can eat whatever you serve?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, we have analyzed your diets and you will find our food will meet your nutritional requirements. However, you may find our native food to be quite spicy. The Quadranian food will be less so, if you desire."

"I think I'll try some of both," Hotch said, picking up a dish from the table. It was warm in his hand and the bottom subtly flexed so as to conform to his fingers, though the top stayed rigid. Then he looked around for utensils and found none.

"Mrr'tani eat with claws and fingers," Fleet Foot said, answering the unspoken question, already picking food from the large dishes. "There are…roasting sticks? Yes, sticks, if you prefer."

Hotch looked to the side of the plates, and there was indeed a small container with a handful of metal skewers resting in it. He shrugged and picked one out of the pile and imitated Fleet Foot, taking a bit of this and a bit of that as he made his way down the table.

With a full plate of food, he followed Fleet Foot to the table, watching the way that she moved. She was sure of herself, that much was clear, and she moved with the grace of a dancer or a warrior, though not nearly so much as the one she'd called her Guardian. Hotch noticed that Wind Dancer had followed them, but kept a respectful distance within the Commons, allowing the two of them plenty of space.

The others, though, didn't treat the small Mrr'tani who obviously led them as anything special. There was no worship, no bowing, no sign that she was anything other than another of them, though every one who looked up to meet her eyes did so with a smile, and a couple came closer as she passed. To those, she reached out a hand for a stroke along the muzzle, and one she leaned down to cup his chin in her smaller paw and touch her nose to his. She moved like a religious figure more than a queen, Hotch concluded as he watched.

"That was the creepiest thing I ever saw," McMillan said, looking at Hotch with a shake of her head. "I've been on Navy ships before, and I haven't ever seen anything like that."

"Like what?" Hotch asked.

"They didn't say a word to each other. The whole time we started moving, they just…worked. Like creepy well. Don't tell me you didn't see that."

"I saw it," Hotch said, wondering if McMillan felt the same thing that he did. She would have mentioned it, though if she did. It was something that didn't just get ignored.

"How the hell do they sail a carrier without even a command to the engine room?" she asked.

"It is not a secret," Fleet Foot said, nodding at Hotch.

Hotch nodded back and spent the next few minutes explaining to McMillan and the others what he'd learned from Fleet Foot on the bridge.

"Wait," Morgan said, his eyes drifting to Fleet Foot, "you mean that you all can tell what everyone is thinking?"

"And feeling, and experiencing," Fleet Foot said with a nod.

"So, how do you deal with criminals?"

Hotch shot Morgan a look, one that Fleet Foot saw. He felt her paw on his arm and with it an undeniable urge to relax.

"Mrr'tani do not have those in the Memory such as you conceive," she answered. "The Memory shares pain as well as pleasure. When one is in pain, then we answer that pain before it becomes suffering. Our mind healers are skilled at easing pain before it manifests into something more. It has always been this way."

"So you don't have anyone who breaks the law?"

"No. Our law is simple. The People first. We understand that to ensure the Mrr'tani as a people are whole and well is to ensure that all Mrr'tani are whole and well."

"That's… incredible," Radcliffe said, watching Fleet Foot with fascinated eyes.

"You have had a very busy day, " Fleet Foot said, standing. "Rest and eat. Speak with others if you like. If you have need of me, you have only to ask any Mrr'tani and they will summon me. If you have needs or desires, Nimble Fingers will see to them."

She laid her paw gently on Hotch's head and caught his eyes with hers.

"May the Mothers ease your path, Aaron Hotchner. May you and your humans find what you desire, and may the Mothers grant you peace."

"Thank you," Hotch answered, not sure what to do. He held her eyes with his and saw the sincerity in the golden depths, and what was more, he could feel it all around him, until she took her paw away, and with a bow excused herself, leaving the humans alone at the table.

"Seems like you got on well with the queen," Morgan said, watching her make her way through the commons.

"She's interesting," Hotch said, starting in on the plate he'd brought. Fleet Foot was right, the food that most of the Mrr'tani were eating was spicier than he was expecting and he stifled a cough as he swallowed.

"If we can eat like this all the way to wherever the hell we're going, I may never want to be exchanged back," McMillan said with a laugh, watching Hotch's face.

"It's going to take some getting used to," Hotch said drily, looking at the plate for something that might have a bit less spice.

"So what do you think," Hotch asked, looking at Morgan first.

"I think we need to throw our psychology textbooks out the window," Morgan said. "We've never had to profile an alien before."

"We did it enough with Reid."

"Yeah we did, but he was born on Earth, remember? These cats, they're completely different."

"So what do you think anyway?" Hotch asked. "If we look at it with human eyes, what do you see?"

"I see a cult," Morgan said simply. "Do you see the way that they look at the queen?"

"She insists she's not a queen, so let's start there."

"Okay, we'll say Keeper, but my point still stands."

"She does seem to be a religious figure," Hotch said.

"I've talked with one of their tech people on Earth," Radcliffe said, "back when they first arrived. The way they talk about her, Messiah might be a better term."

"But look around," Hotch said, scanning the room. "There's no rank, no uniforms. On the bridge, there were three in the command chairs, and they all looked like they were working together. Let's not think cult right off."

"Well, if they're communal in thought like the Keeper says, what does that do to our perception of brainwashing?"

"I don't really know," Hotch said with a sigh. "I suppose we're going to be writing whole new textbooks for the BAU on this one."

"Whether it's a cult or not," McMillan said, "It doesn't feel like anything dangerous. They've been open about almost everything we've asked."

"Okay, keep that question in mind for now, then. We'll come back to it later. Everyone keep your eyes open while we're here. We're the first humans on a Mrr'tani ship, we need to make sure we don't give them a reason to be hostile."

"Yes, sir," McMillan and Radcliffe said. Morgan just nodded, still watching the Mrr'tani in the Commons.

"In the meantime, let's enjoy what they offer, and learn what we can. Now, did any of you find out where the restroom is?"

* * *

.

* * *

 **NOTE** : This chapter guest written by my lovely wife BlindTigress.


End file.
